Blonde Bonus Tracks
by sephcounttheways
Summary: Worthless smut from the Blonde Ambition universe. Not story related!
1. Eyes on Me

HEY! HEY!

LISTEN!

This is bonus smut drabbling. I've done a series of smutty chapters involving the Blonde Ambition peeps. AGAIN - It's not apart of the actual story, it's only intended to be for fun.

If it pleases the ladies and gentlemen, we will have more of these. If it somehow ruins the story for you…. Gtfo.

NOT PART OF STORY. ONLY FOR FUN.

LITERARY INTEGRITY = NO

FAPPING = YES

Okay, now enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Seph?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever... well, do you even _remember_... umm..."

Sephiroth watched from the bed as Cloud's shadow danced around nervously in a pool of light from the open door of his bathroom. He was sprawled naked in Cloud's dorm, half of his long limbs hanging off the narrow mattress, the other half curled beneath the puffy, warm blanket. They'd taken the opportunity to once again defile the room during Cloud's lunch break.

Cloud was still muttering from the bathroom. "Do you… well, a while ago… um… er…"

Sephiroth lost interest and looked around the small room. He saw the pile of his clothes strewn next to Cloud's bed on the floor, the open door of Cloud's packed full little closet, the purring, snoozing red kitten curled nearby on the windowsill, and the little cluster of photos tacked to Cloud's wall. Sephiroth's eyes stopped, and he sentimentally appreciated clipped newspaper photos of himself, photos of the two of them on New Year's, photos of Cloud's friends, and one of Cloud's female form and mother, April Strife.

"…And th-then it was… well, to put it one way…"

Sephiroth wagged his foot, becoming impatient while Cloud continued to stumble over his words. "For fuck's sake, just spit it out already."

"Okay," Cloud took a big breath, and Sephiroth could see his shadow touch a finger to his chin. "Remember way back, waaay back, back, back... the very first time you took me to work with you?"

_Not really._ "Sure. I remember."

"Remember how drunk Zack was that morning?"

Sephiroth squinted an eye. "…Somewhat."

"Do you remember anything he _said_?"

"…Not so much."

"Oh. Me neither."

Sephiroth laughed. "Bullshit. What'd he say?"

"He said... that he wanted to be gay, too. That he like, wanted to get with us..."

Sudden clarity dawned on Sephiroth. "Oh yeeeah. You blushed like a little girl. I remember, now."

Cloud huffed from the bathroom, and Sephiroth could see his shadow knotting and straightening his tie. "Well, be that as it may… did you ever..."

"Did I ever _what_?"

Cloud's wide blue eyes peered through blonde tresses around the corner. "I had a dream the other night..."

Sephiroth laughed loudly, and rolled up onto one elbow. "What about?"

Cloud fully emerged from the bathroom with his little fists clenched in humiliation. "Don't laugh! I'm seriously disturbed!"

Sephiroth held out his arms, and Cloud skittered across the floor to be wrapped in them. Although he would soon have class, he burrowed underneath the covers, lying against Sephiroth's warmth.

"So…" Sephiroth said, hushed and soothing. "You had a dream about Zack fuckin' you?"

Cloud sighed, "Ah, not... sort of. Something like that…"

"It's botherin' you?"

"It makes me feel unfaithful," Cloud admitted, his blue eyes full of regret.

"You can't help what you dream about."

"I know…"

"It'd prolly make you feel better if you told me about it."

"Noooo, Seph. I just wanted to tell you about it. Not.. _tell_ you about it..."

Sephiroth rolled him over and trapped him with a true villain's delight. "You're gonna tell me aaalll about it!"

"I'll be late for class, Seph!" Cloud cawed.

"Quicker you spill, the less late you'll be."

Cloud made a mournful noise, and then slowly cleared his throat. "Well, I don't really know how it began... it just sort of... well, you and me were there…....."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I want it! _God_, I want it.." Cloud chanted as his idol, hero, mentor, and lover herded him into the bedroom.

"Do you, now?" Was Sephiroth's one reply to the demanding stream of selfishness.

"Yes, please! I want it! _Please_! Just give it to me! Now! _Please_!"

"You dunno what it is, yet. Be patient..." Sephiroth gently warned.

Cloud wondered agonizingly over what the surprise could possibly have been. Some long suffering fetish that needed to be righteously fulfilled? A new toy? A kinky outfit? Porn?

Cloud then chewed over the word _porn_... maybe... the surprise was a _camera_.

Then Cloud nodded to himself in easy agreement. It could most _definitely_ be a camera! His slightly voyeuristic boyfriend wanted to make a video of their lovemaking, perhaps. Or maybe take a few racy photos to accompany him on those dreadful, lonely business trips.

Cloud was fully prepared to ham it up for the sake of his beloved's spank bank.

"Let's do it! I'll do it! Whatever you want!" Cloud agreed vehemently, his lips racking Sephiroth's face and neck with small, sweet kisses. "Just... let me take off your clothes..."

After Sephiroth had told him of a mysterious surprise, he had immediately stripped Cloud in the living room, but he himself was still clothed in leather pants.

"Not yet... I just wanna watch for a minute."

Cloud smiled, backing away a little bit, and standing in a fashion that could only be described as 'come hither'.

Sephiroth laughed at his lover's enthusiasm. "Okay, sexy. Get on the bed for me."

Cloud almost skipped to it. He put a knee on the mattress, then looked over his shoulder. "How do you want me?"

Sephiroth had a grin on his face that couldn't be wiped away. "All fours would be nice."

_Piece of cake!_ Cloud crawled slowly to the center of the bed – making a real show of it! – then pressed his cheek to the mattress, spread his knees wide and arched his ass up for all he was worth.

Almost immediately, weight pressed into the mattress next to him.

Sephiroth could move fast. Cloud would give him that. But Cloud was heavily schooled in the nuances of both Sephiroth's weight, and Sephiroth's bed.

That was not Sephiroth.

Too confused to be terrified yet, Cloud slowly pushed his head into the bedspread and peered between his knees, gaining visual confirmation that his beloved was still leaning against the wall, his green eyes lowered into something cunning.

"…Hi," A terribly familiar voice whispered near his ear.

Cloud rolled over and sharply looked up to find a big, dumb, incredibly handsome face grinning at him. "ZACK! What the fuck are you doing here?! Seeeeph!" He immediately snatched a pillow and hopped up off of the bed, holding it in front of himself and glaring between the two clothed men in the room.

… Zack still knelt on the bed where Cloud had been, tilting his head up at him, clad only in a pair of _Sephiroth's_ thin flannel pajama bottoms. Sephiroth still stood against the wall, arms crossed.

Cloud looked between them both in innocent confusion. "Guys… what's..?"

"Surprise!" Zack bellowed, bouncing on his knees.

Sephiroth snickered softly. "I didn't think you'd believe me if I'd only told you. I had to… show you."

"Show me _what_?" Cloud gawked.

"This!" Zack declared, and to Cloud's astonishment, he stripped himself of the sleep pants.

Cloud couldn't even register Zack's nudity, he shot his eyes to the floor, and then glared at his lover, who was amused and obviously aroused against the doorway. "…You're _sleeping_ together?"

"He won't," Zack pouted. "Not unless you're into it, too."

Cloud made two fists into the feather filled pillow, and forgetting that it was hiding his nakedness, he bashed Zack over the head with it repeatedly. "You're trying to fuck my boyfriend!? You're his best friend! And you're supposed to be _my_ friend, too!" Then Cloud lost every ounce of venom in his system, as it was replaced with sickened shock. "…And you're supposed to be straight…"

"Surprise!" Zack bellowed again.

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, and stood up, quickly putting the pillow back in front of his groin, which much to his dismay was extremely interested in this situation. "Well, fine. Fine! Sephiroth, go ahead. Make his day. What do you need _me_ for?"

Cloud stormed towards the door, forgetting to do anything to cover his ass as he turned around. Sephiroth caught him easily with one arm before he could vacate.

"You're my whole world," He rumbled seriously into Cloud's hair.

Cloud frowned up at him, whispering although he was certain Zack could hear. "Then why is _he_ here?"

Sephiroth shrugged a shoulder. "People do shit like this. People… ya know? Swing."

"_We_ don't swing," Cloud's lower lip trembled. "I love you…"

Sephiroth stilled Cloud, cupping his face with both of his hands. "You know I need you more than anything. Nothin' could change that, ever. Nothin' could hurt what we have, ever. _Never_. Got it?"

Cloud melted, and nodded between Sephiroth's hands.

"Now…that bein' all understood… turn around."

Cloud did, hesitantly looking over his shoulder at Zack. Their friend was currently occupying Sephiroth's bed, the place they had learned the most intimate things about each other. He was on his stomach with his arms crossed under his chin, watching their exchange with interest.

Cloud's eyes moved over him. Zack's body was something he'd seen before, but never from the waist down. He was… different than Sephiroth. Smaller. Darker. Thicker…in every regard. And all those squats he always did had given him a fantastic, long set of legs and the cutest little tight ass Cloud had ever seen.

Zack noticed himself being scrutinized and flashed his dazzling smile. He wasn't shy, or embarrassed. He wasn't even abashed about Cloud's outburst and initial rejection of him. He just looked as though the entire universe was all going according to plan.

Zack Fair was indominatable.

It was something Cloud had always admired.

It was something Cloud had always found… sexy.

He was drawn to the faultless confidence, slowly turning away from Sephiroth and approaching the bed, certain not to let the pillow slip from his hold. "What are you doing, Zack?"

"Nothing… yet," Was the innocent reply, and Zack shifted up to his elbows as he grinned up at him.

Cloud sighed with a smile. "But…why? I didn't even know you liked guys."

"I don't. I like _you_ guys."

"Since when?"

Zack sighed, and propped his hand under his chin. "Last mission we all were on… you didn't know it, but I actually had the room across the hall."

Cloud clamped a hand over his mouth. It was the first mission that _first class SOLDIER Cloud Strife_ and _General Sephiroth_ had been on together in quite some time. And they had the entire wing of the hotel to themselves…supposedly. And there was nothing quite like mission sex. The two lovebirds had taken the opportunity to claw the wallpaper off. Literally.

Zack saw the look of embarrassment on Cloud's face, and waved his hands. "I didn't do it on purpose, just that my room was being fumigated at the last minute, and they moved me up to your floor. After the first night, I couldn't tell you I had been moved, if you know what I mean. You've just…" Zack tilted his head mischievously. "…you guys've got my attention."

Cloud turned back to look at his lover uncertainly. Tanned fingers caught his wrist, and he looked down into familiar icy blue eyes. "Not just Sephiroth, you too. You sounded… _interesting_, Cloud."

"He is," Sephiroth agreed, sitting on the bed next to Zack's lounging form. He took Cloud's arm and pulled him until he between his knees. He gently took the pillow from Cloud, who reluctantly let it go and accepted his lover's hands on his hips, urging him ever closer until Cloud straddled him shyly.

"Wanna kiss me?" Sephiroth asked once Cloud had settled in his lap.

Cloud nodded and moved in uncertainly, half hiding under Sephiroth's hair.

The usual storm of complaints from Zack whenever the two dared to get near each other fell silent. He was mere inches away from the action, watching as their tongues and lips worked to create an ever-changing display of slow moving affection.

Cloud's blue eyes flicked nervously to Zack. He had shifted up on one elbow, utterly transfixed with a very slight sneer to his face, probably in memory of his recent repulsion upon seeing this act. It wasn't repulsion he seemed to feel now though, and that was evident as he licked his lips, and smiled almost shyly when he noticed Cloud's attention on him.

Cloud gently pulled away from Sephiroth, and leaned towards Zack. Cloud lost his nerve at the last moment, instead turning his head to press his lips into Zack's cheek.

Cloud slowly disengaged from Sephiroth, and settled next to Zack on the mattress. Not too close, but close enough to run his lips across Zack's jaw, smelling his aftershave and tasting it on his skin. Sephiroth didn't shave, and his own blonde hair was so fine that he hadn't had the need yet, either. Never before had he the opportunity to enjoy the spicy aroma and clean, artificial, baby soft smoothness on a man's skin.

He inhaled the keenly different scent deeply, filling his lungs with it before running the tip of his tongue along his jaw to his chin, where he kissed once before moving up to his lips.

Zack's back bowed out in a sudden effort to get away from Cloud. "Whoah!"

"Mm?" Cloud purred, centimeters from Zack's lips and focused on them, pursing his own in an effort not to simply lunge out to taste them.

"I… I can feel it."

"Feel what?" Cloud asked innocently, his sweet breath teasing Zack's lips.

Zack closed his eyes. "I feel your… boy parts, Cloud."

It was true. Cloud had moved closer to press against one of Zack's thighs. He shrugged at Zack. "That's supposed to happen."

Sephiroth laughed appreciatively and kissed Cloud's temple from behind. Zack swallowed. "I know _that_. I just..."

Cloud pouted. "Don't you like my boy parts?"

"They're great parts, Cloud, I'm seriously impressed. I just…" Zack whispered. "I, uh… I… Ever been totally drunk, then something kind of serious happens and you're alluva sudden totally sober? W-well… you were kissing, and then Cloud's cock started like, touched me and it kinda startled me and now I'm sober as the day I was fucking born and I'm rambling and I don't know i-i-if I can do this!"

Sephiroth laughed louder. "Cloud's cock sobered you up?"

Zack slapped his forehead with his palm. "Yeah. Cloud's cock totally sobered me up."

"I need to bring Cloud into work more often," Sephiroth smiled.

Zack chuckled before a thick sheen of nervousness took him over. He was still centimeters from Cloud, and the length of Cloud's worrisome boy parts was still pressed into his thigh.

"M..Maybe…" Zack was obviously brewing up an escape route, thinking that he ruined the moment.

Little did he realize, there was _nothing_ that turned a gay man on more than a fearful straight guy.

Before Cloud could say anything or react, he blinked, and in that split second behind his eyelids, Sephiroth appeared on the other side of Zack. He had also found the time to push him onto his back and capture his wrists, trapping them above his head on the mattress.

It wasn't rough or violent, but it sent a clear message.

Zack breathed hard through his nose, unable to look directly at Sephiroth. His eyes found Cloud, darkened a bit, and then closed. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Sephiroth didn't move. "Why?"

"Maybe we just shouldn't…" Zack repeated. "You're my best friends."

"You're _scared_," Sephiroth accused with a smile.

Zack smiled a little, and opened his eyes. "You're an _asshole_."

"I always will be," Sephiroth agreed.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth, suddenly feeling like an intruder in his own lover's bed. Was this some sort of ongoing dynamic between the two friends? Was there some sort of sordid history that Cloud was unaware of? Would Zack have had Cloud's place if he were gay?

Zack didn't betray any information, only sighed as Sephiroth's grip tightened on his wrists. "Seph…"

"I'm not lettin' you up 'til I at least get a kiss."

"I've had enough of seeing _you_ kiss for one lifetime, thanks!" Zack pled, squirming a little.

"Then kiss him," Sephiroth offered, tilting his head towards Cloud. "I wanna see it."

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, biting his lip, "M-maybe this has gone far enough, Se – "

Sephiroth cupped Cloud's skull and gently forced him down onto Zack.

Their first kiss was really just an awkward press of their faces, but Sephiroth immediately let up, and Cloud backed away. He regarded Zack for only a moment before covering his soft lips again, less forced, and more genuine.

Zack's breath quickened into something just a notch below frightened, his lips stalled unsurely. Cloud closed his eyes, surprised to find himself in the dominant role with the second person he'd ever really kissed in his life.

He decided to put every effort into making it good for Zack, feeling much like the ambassador of fagdom to one of the hunkiest SOLDIERs in the fleet. Cloud worked Zack's mouth open slowly, slipping his tongue in and tasting minty toothpaste, coffee, and gin. Zack's mouth wasn't as soft or pillowy as Sephiroth's, but Cloud had always noticed the way his lips moved when Zack spoke and laughed, and he could feel those familiar shapes against his own mouth.

"Your lips are fun to kiss…" Cloud murmured against them.

Zack presented Cloud with a serious, seductive octave that he had never heard from the man before. It took Cloud a moment to realize it was a _moan_. He'd made Zack Fair _moan_… it was almost too bizarre to fathom.

Something hot flicked the side of Cloud's mouth, and it was Sephiroth's tongue.

He opened one eye to look at Sephiroth, who bumped his head into Cloud's affectionately. "You look so hot right now."

Cloud opened his mouth wider, and Sephiroth's eager, long tongue ran alongside his, sucking the side of his mouth into a kiss before moving to Zack's.

Suddenly, the kiss was closed off to Cloud as the two previously platonic best friends found one another. Zack melted into it with a shocking amount of passion, his nose buried into Sephiroth's cheek as he pressed his face close. Sephiroth's full lips forced Zack's apart, and Cloud watched flashes of his red tongue as the kiss deepened into something messy and unhinged.

He could see what Sephiroth meant, now. Seeing his lover kissing in action without being a part of it was fascinating. Not unlike seeing him dance with Genesis, only he didn't have much to feel spiteful or jealous over. He had an awfully sneaky suspicion that he was about to get fucked by Zack Fair. If Sephiroth was willing to share him to that extent, he was not only playing a risk, but also, displaying trust. Cloud would do the same.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, Cloud put his hands on Zack and kissed along the side of his face. He tasted his dark skin and felt the texture of his hair – course and static, thick and masculine.

The smell of male arousal was getting thicker in the air. Cloud realized he was panting, but he didn't care; Sephiroth's cookies and Zack's aftershave mixed into something yummy and enticing. Cloud didn't sense it, but he himself was pumping the scent of woodsy mountain sweetness into the air, both of the men noticing the foreign, exotic essence and were using it as fuel to ride to greater heights.

Physiologically, it was impossible for Zack to remain flaccid when face to face with the oncoming train Sephiroth could be when he was in seduction mode. Especially when coupled with the gentle sweetness of Cloud when he was coaxing a lover, tempting and lovely in all of his Nordic glory.

This was not what Zack had in mind when he decided to finally seduce the pretty pair. He was expecting to come in and teach his pals a lesson or two. Mistake!

"I'm not gonna fall in love with you if we do this!" Zack gasped suddenly, turning his head away from the General. "I'll always just be your best friend, okay?"

"I only love him," Sephiroth agreed, reaching out to bury his fingers in Cloud's hair, drawing him closer. When he was near enough, Sephiroth craned his neck to kiss him, the same as he'd kissed Zack, but edged with razor sharp possessiveness.

Cloud felt another, smaller hand bury in his hair, and he was pulled towards Zack. Sephiroth wouldn't give Cloud's lips up, so they wetly pressed against his neck, and ran a hot trail of wetness to his ear. "Fuck, you're pretty, kid."

Cloud turned away from Sephiroth, a hot flush dancing on his cheeks as he smiled. "Isn't this technically incest?"

"Would have been in our last lifetime," Zack admitted. "But ever since we met again, I've always thought you were… a really cute… um…"

"Piece of ass," Sephiroth supplied on a stage whisper into Zack's ear.

"Piece of ass," Zack completed, his signature grin finally spreading onto his mouth.

Cloud giggled, then shot a look at his partner. "What do you think of Seph?"

Zack looked up at Sephiroth. "He's…"

"Don't havefta say anythin'," Sephiroth drawled, sitting up. Zack's eyes seemed to thirstily drink in Sephiroth the way Cloud's always did. It was sort of funny to see that awed expression painted so obviously on someone else's face.

Cloud sprang into action while Zack was still paralyzed, and began to quickly undo the closures of Sephiroth's pants. Sephiroth allowed it, never one to be shy about revealing his body. It might have been the fact that he'd been parading around naked in front of rooms full of people all his life, or the fact that he knew every inch of said body was eye popping. Whatever the reason, he was shameless as Zack helped Cloud push his leather pants off of his hips. Cloud got to his knees and finished what Zack couldn't reach, and rolled the pants down the rest of the way, and off of Sephiroth's feet.

Zack didn't immediately reach for Sephiroth's arousal. His hands stalled, digging into the sheets like two scared bunnies.

Cloud did what Zack wanted to do. He brushed his fingers down Sephiroth's torso, and then took his cock. He caressed it slowly, his fist running over every inch, then pulled it tight enough to force out a tiny drop. Cloud kissed Sephiroth's bicep, looking at Zack invitationally, much the way a hostess would offer cookies at teatime.

Zack didn't move, and Sephiroth's fingers tilted Cloud's head up to look at him. "Just let him watch for a while..."

Cloud smiled up at him and Sephiroth chuckled back, a little bit of lover's telepathic eye communication revealing that both were _completely_ disbelieving of the situation they were in, but were willing to let it ride as long as the other dared.

Sephiroth rolled over onto his back and tugged Cloud along with him. Cloud kissed him briefly before moving down, taking a position before him on the bed.

He kissed across his lower abdomen, taking his cock only to move it up out of the way. He flicked his tongue out against Sephiroth's tightened balls, taking one into his mouth and suckling it gently before turning his head to roughly suck and nip Sephiroth's inner thigh.

Sephiroth usually would have been swearing or moaning, but he remained perfectly silent, maybe out of shyness since there was an audience. Cloud only worked that much harder, expertly circling his tongue, a near professional in the arts of giving his lover oral affections.

Zack was sitting cross-legged next to them, straining his neck to gain a better view. His eyes widened as Cloud's small mouth and narrow throat eagerly accepted a full half of the thick length, before suckling softly back up, then dropping down again, then back up. After a few wet passes, Cloud finally was able to take the entire thing down his throat to the base.

"Oh my God!" Zack cried.

Sephiroth chuckled deeply, pushing Cloud's hair off of his face. "He's showin' off for you…aren't you baby?"

It would have been expected that Cloud giggled or blushed, but he was too busy to do either. Instead he became consumed with his performance of pleasuring his beloved, his ego stroked a bit with every awed little noise Zack made while watching him work. Cloud definitely _was_ showing off, but he was also showing how intimate he was with Sephiroth, displaying all the things the entire world wondered but never knew for certain.

Yes, they had something real together. Yes, it was love. Yes, they fucked often.

And no, Cloud didn't just lie there and take it like a scared little bitch.

With Sephiroth's entire cock down his throat, he stopped and looked up at him with narrow, watering blue eyes. Swallowing repeatedly for Sephiroth's enjoyment and his own survival, Cloud then raked his nails down the inside of Sephiroth's thigh, catching all the lovebites he'd left behind.

Sephiroth let out a moan that curved upwards into a hiss; the first real, genuine sound of pleasure he'd made so far. When he did, so did Zack, a tiny, uninhibited little noise on his throat, somewhat higher pitched than his usual chatter.

The noise made Cloud stop and look at Zack. Without permission, but without resistance, either, Cloud let Sephiroth's cock slide out of his throat, and he crawled over to Zack. He gently pushed his legs apart and pressed a few kisses quickly down his tan stomach, less about stimulation and more in warning. Zack didn't try to stop him, so with a relaxed jaw and wettened lips, Cloud swallowed his cock down whole on the first pass.

Zack's hips leapt off of the bed, and Cloud pushed them back down. He sucked the wide length, further tasting the difference a different set of genes could make. He tasted nothing like Sephiroth, he felt nothing like Sephiroth. His skin was cooler, his taste was darker. Cloud's nose tickled as it fell against the thick hair Zack possessed, dark and course like the hair on his head. He also had dark hair dusting his stomach and legs, which Cloud explored with his hands while his mouth worked.

There were noises happening up above and Cloud looked up to find the two best friends engaged in another kiss. Sephiroth broke it to gasp as Zack's fingers hesitantly teased along the length of Sephiroth's wet cock, until he finally took it into his fist.

Zack's legs began to tremble a little, and Cloud couldn't have been more thrilled. He continued to suck deeply, his eyes straining a little in their sockets in order to keep watching Zack's fingers explore the General. Cloud sighed a little in his throat when they got bold and moved around to squeeze Sephiroth's ass.

He felt fingers in his hair that he knew belonged to Sephiroth, and tilted his head to look up at him. He was kissing Zack deeply, but his green eyes were on him. Cloud let his tongue flick out at Zack's tip, teasing both him and the General.

Zack's fingers raked through Sephiroth's hair as he disengaged, and bent down to Cloud. So close to Zack's cock that it brushed their cheeks, he kissed Cloud, then whispered privately to him. "You okay?"

Cloud nodded, and flicked his tongue out to lick Sephiroth's nose. "Yeah... Is it too weird to see me do this to someone else?"

Sephiroth smiled then looked back up at Zack, suddenly dipping his head down and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Zack made a sputtering sound of shock as Sephiroth gazed up at him.

Cloud snickered a little in his mind. He knew Zack was worried about the teeth. Those fears melted as Sephiroth worked his own brand of magic on him. He knew what Sephiroth looked like while sucking cock, and he felt his own jump a little, begging for some kind of contact.

He decided to be bold. He got up on his knees next to Zack, not exactly putting his boy parts in his face, but clearly making a suggestion. Zack considered them up close for a moment before his eyebrow twitched."…I seriously don't want to disappoint you if you're used to Seph…"

Cloud smiled through a fierce blush, since he was basically wagging his cock in Zack's face. But if he was going to be a total slut, he might as well commit. "There's no such thing as disappointment when it comes to getting head."

Zack chuckled a little bit, licking the side of his mouth in thought. "I guess you're right…"

Zack put a hand carefully on Sephiroth's head to warn him, and he shifted closer to Cloud. He carefully touched Cloud's shaft, taking the sight of it in as if he hadn't seen one before. Cloud felt himself shake with arousal. The first, and perhaps only time in Zack Fair's life that he was going to suck cock… and it was going to be _his_. Cloud felt like weeping to the universe in his gratitude.

He watched as Zack's lips opened, and his tongue flicked out, tasting. He then carefully wrapped his lips around Cloud's head, and his icy eyes moved up to Cloud nervously.

"Zack…" Cloud whimpered, resting a hand on the bedpost to not fall over with a Victorian swoon. The soft tongue gingerly flicking against his slit while that hot mouth carefully worked him was almost too much to handle. When Zack took more of his long, thin cock into his mouth, totally uncertain and almost innocently looking up at him, Cloud gripped the post tighter. "…Shit."

Sephiroth had stopped sucking Zack and was watching the new display with his green eyes sparkling. Sucking cock was fine and dandy, but Cloud's legs were shaking and his chest was beginning to get flushed. Time to move things along or foreplay was as far as things were going to get.

Zack let go of Cloud's cock with a startled pop and yelped. Cloud's pleasure trance was shattered and he looked down at Sephiroth who was looking up at the two of them almost guiltily.

"What did you do?" Cloud demanded impatiently.

Sephiroth frowned. "I touched his asshole, that's all."

Zack wriggled beneath him on the bed. "I didn't agree to that!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him. "What did you expect you'd be doing when you agreed to fuck two guys?"

Zack sat up defiantly. "I agreed to _fuck_ two guys! Not _get_ fucked by two guys! And especially not get fucked by _you_! I don't want that thing in me!"

"Who's fucking who, then?" Cloud wondered aloud.

They both looked at him.

"Oh, real nice!" Cloud hissed, crossing his arms.

Sephiroth put his elbows on Zack's thighs thoughtfully. "Look. I didn't think this far ahead, but if we're gonna do it we need to decide now," He gave Cloud a calculating look. "Zack… you… can't have him."

Zack frowned. "Oh great. _Now_ you're too territorial to share."

Cloud put his hands on his hips. "I'm not an object!"

Sephiroth got up on the bed from his knees on the floor and took Cloud's chin, kissing him. "I never said you were. I just don't think I would be cool with him… in you. I just can't. If you want to, though… I guess I could just…"

Cloud tilted his head and hugged Sephiroth's neck with one arm. "Okay. There's gotta be at least fifteen different ways we could do this. How about… Zack, I'm smaller than Seph. I've come to terms with that. Maybe I could… you think?"

Zack gave Cloud's genitals an appraising stare. "…Maybe. But not _all _the way in!"

Cloud then looked at Sephiroth and wrapped his other arm around his neck. "And you can fuck me…"

Sephiroth smiled and pushed his forehead into Cloud's. "Oooh, can I?"

Cloud giggled and nodded against him. "If you're good…"

Zack groaned impatiently as he usually did when things got too intimate between Sephiroth and Cloud. But instead of complaining that they put an end to it, he draped himself over the two of them, begging for affection. "So Cloud's in the middle. Fine with me, but maybe we can just do this porno style. Ya know? Sephiroth fucks Cloud, Cloud sucks Zack off. We all go home happy!"

Cloud and Sephiroth stared at each other for a moment, and Zack thought they were about to agree whole heartedly with that arrangement. Then suddenly Cloud wrapped his legs around one of Zack's, trapping him, and Sephiroth sat on the other one.

"Nice try," Cloud smiled wickedly. "I'm gonna fuck you."

"This is non consensual!" Zack declared, and tried to kick the two men off of his feet.

Cloud dropped onto Zack with a feral grin. "Scream rape then, nobody will believe you!"

"Baby, be nice…" Sephiroth said softly, surprising them both. "It's his first time."

Cloud frowned guiltily, then softened against Zack. "You… do want me, right?"

Zack was expressionless for a moment, then tilted his chin up and caught Cloud's lips by surprise. He let his eyes close and relaxed into the kiss, playing with Zack's tongue while reaching down between his legs. Something wet dripped into his fingers and he glanced over through the kiss to see that Sephiroth had kindly drizzled some lube out for him. He continued kissing Zack into distraction as he hinted with his fingertips around his opening.

Zack sucked in breath as Cloud's middle finger slid in. This was a rarity for Cloud, something Sephiroth offered but he almost never took. Sometimes topping the General was exactly what he needed, but there had been a few times where he'd felt awkward and inadequate, and perhaps a bit small. But with Zack lying back and submitting, letting him be the aggressor, and it felt incredible. He let his finger ease in and out before adding another, and was glad when Zack gave no sign of pain.

Cloud squeaked a little when he felt two fingers pop into him. He let go of Zack's lips and turned around to see green eyes close to his. "Warn me next time…"

"No way," Sephiroth grinned.

"So um…" Zack breathed, putting a hand on Cloud's arm. "Are you gonna fuck me, or what?"

Cloud blushed hotly. So much for being the big, bad aggressor! "I-I will, yeah… but you've gotta relax first…"

"He's being gentle," Sephiroth smiled at Zack, while slamming a third finger into Cloud.

Cloud gritted his teeth. "I… Just, um… Ah…"

Zack watched wearily what Sephiroth was doing to Cloud. Cloud was flushed deeply and arching against Sephiroth's fingers, his delicate features twisted like he was about to turn around and punch the General square in the face… but in a good way? Queer sex was strange in Zack's opinion, but hot.

Just as he thought maybe he wasn't mentally equipped to gain pleasure from this sexual act, Cloud's fingers shoved against Zack's prostate, and both paused when Zack cried out loudly. They knew that sound was a positive one, but Cloud asked in be certain. "Like it?"

Zack growled impatiently. "Will you _do something_, already?"

Cloud bit his lip and withdrew his fingers. He knelt between Zack's legs and pushed one up slightly, inverting Zack the smallest bit while steadying himself at the virgin entrance. "Zack…"

Zack arched up slightly, unsure of what to do with himself. Cloud's fingers buried themselves into his spiky mess of dark hair and they hissed together as Cloud eased his way in. He should have taken more time, should have prepared him more but… fuck it.

Once inside, Cloud stopped and let Zack take a minute to breathe. The two stared at each other for a moment.

Zack grunted softly. "…Aren't you gonna be a gentleman and ask me if I like it again?"

Cloud snorted a little. "I know you don't like it. Not yet, anyways."

"…Why do _you_ like this?" Zack asked curiously, wincing slightly as he shifted beneath Cloud.

That question made Cloud smile secretively. "I can show you."

"Stop talking about it and do it," Sephiroth dismissed, coming up tall behind Cloud's shoulder.

Zack's eyes widened a bit. Cloud's smallness with Sephiroth looming behind him gave Zack a perfect view of both men. And they both moaned simultaneously as Sephiroth smoothly slid into Cloud.

Sephiroth kept himself still for the most part, and let Cloud thrust carefully into Zack. Between the two SOLDIERs was an overwhelming position, and there was no relief to be found for an instant. He rolled forward and found tight heat in Zack, and thrust back to take in more of Sephiroth. Cloud panted, tightening and relaxing himself around Sephiroth's cock with every breath he took.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and ran his hand over a leg, pausing when he realized there was fuzzy hair there. He looked down at Zack and found him glance up shyly, clearly surprised by the intimate act. He shifted his leg away.

Zack was his best friend. Cloud, the love of his life, was currently fucking him. What were they if not intimate? Sephiroth grabbed his leg back and held it, staring down at Zack with a fond appreciation.

Drunk or not, there's no way he could have suggested this sexual encounter if there were nothing but platonic, lukewarm feelings between the three of them. There was more, they felt more for one another. Sephiroth decided that things could get tricky if this occurred a second time. He loved Cloud with all his heart, but there was still clearly room for …_love_ for Zack Fair.

He wasn't sure if he wanted that. So he decided that this one time was going to have to count for quite a lot.

Soon, Zack was moaning under his breath, moving beneath Cloud with a snaky rhythm. Cloud began to pop his hips quicker to give more of himself to Zack, always aiming for the button that made the dark haired SOLDIER tremble and buck his hips. All the while, Sephiroth's thick cock was inside him, filling his void and brushing up against all the right, familiar little places within.

Bless his heart, Cloud began to pant and clench, too overwhelmed by the feeling of both men to last any longer. Sephiroth wrapped both arms around his chest and held him through his hard, abrupt orgasm, while Zack closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the feeling of being filled, unsure if he liked it or hated it.

Sephiroth let himself slip out of Cloud, and easily scooped him up into his arms and kissed him, tasting salty sweat on his lips. "You liked that?"

Cloud could hardly speak, he mumbled and nodded, then took a closer look at the two males he was between. It dawned on him that he was the only one who had climaxed.

"Oh, crap!" He squeaked, looking at both with large, apologetic eyes.

"It's okay, babe. I was thinkin' that…"

Cloud got the hint as Sephiroth's eyes raked over Zack's body, still lying there spread apart, panting and watching the two of them curiously, the expression on his face slightly demanding when he met Sephiroth's eyes.

Cloud understood and kissed Sephiroth briefly. "…Will you let me watch?"

"Of course," Sephiroth deposited Cloud next to Zack on the bed. He rolled onto his side, pressing into Zack and feeling his warm, dark skin press back immediately. Zack turned his head and surprised Cloud with another kiss, and even after having completed the act, Cloud still greatly enjoyed the feeling and taste of his lips.

"Was that any good at all?" Cloud whispered to him.

Zack kissed the side of his mouth. "It was alright."

Sephiroth moved between Zack's legs carefully, slowly. "Just alright?"

"It was _alright_," Was all Zack would admit to.

Although he'd teased Cloud about being gentle, it was obvious that Sephiroth and was far more careful with Zack's body. He moved inside carefully, as though he were unsure about it. Sephiroth pursed his lips against Zack's tightness. He could feel the wetness from Cloud's spent load drip between Zack's cheeks as he pushed in. The grip and the heat felt no different than Cloud, but at the same time felt completely different.

He could tell Zack was attempting to give him easy access, but couldn't help gripping him out of nervousness. He could feel the fluttering of Zack's heart, the overall anxiety that radiated from him. Zack was kissing Cloud to distract himself, and although he'd been slightly broken in, he was new to everything. Sephiroth leaned down to join their kiss, pressing his lips and sliding his tongue against both of theirs. He let his hand wander up Zack's side, and slide over tight muscle before beginning to slowly pivot his hips between Zack's.

Cloud regarded the two of them thoughtfully, how they'd reach out to touch each other, then recoil as if it were too much. He decided he liked the look of Sephiroth's creamy skin disappearing into Zack's dark, Gongagan complexion. He liked Sephiroth's long fingers on thick, muscular thighs. And he liked the pieces of silver hair that fell into and mixed with ashy black.

But they were overly nervous of each other. Sephiroth thrusted, but not as hard as he could have. Zack arched up, but not as much as his body told him to. Cloud decided that maybe his presence was holding their passion back. "Do you guys… want me to leave for a little bit?"

"No!" They both cried simultaneously. Cloud's eyebrows shot up and he looked between the two of them.

Zack panted a little and curled his arm around Cloud, pulling him close. "No way, I want you here, too."

Sephiroth leaned down and kissed between Cloud's eyes. "Don't go."

"Well then," Cloud smiled, curling an arm under Zack's head and lying down on the pillow next to him. "Don't mind me."

They began to move together again, a bit more confident. Cloud helped, kissing Zack's neck while running his hands over Sephiroth's thighs, touching them both, connecting the two of them as much as possible. He felt himself slowly grow hard as Zack began to growl and add to Sephiroth's momentum, rolling his body up and pulling with his legs.

Cloud could tell that Sephiroth was still trying to remain stoic and quiet, and was almost glad for it. Hearing Sephiroth moan and swear was his own treat, and if Sephiroth wanted to hold it back from Zack… Cloud was touched. He was sharing his lover's body, but the level of intimacy they gave each other was absolute.

"I love you…" Cloud told him, letting a hand run up his stomach.

"Love you too," Sephiroth sighed, taking a hand off of Zack's thigh to put it over Cloud's.

"_I love you, toooo_," Zack cooed and smirked up at the two of them. Sephiroth smiled and leaned down to kiss him, an act that looked as natural as it felt.

While the two of them made love to each other, Cloud let his hand slip between their bodies and curled his fist around Zack's erection. It pulsed in his palm and Zack began to arch his hips up, his face and chest furiously pink.

He ripped his lips away from Sephiroth's mouth and pulled a few strands of silver. "_Hurry up_, Seph!"

Sephiroth face scrunched with disapproval. Cloud looked up at him and it took a great effort to withhold his amusement. '_Harder_' or '_Faster_' or '_Oh God your big fat cock'_ would have bee appropriate for Zack to shout at him, but blatant criticism clearly was not the way to get what one wanted with Sephiroth in bed. This was something Cloud had found out himself, the hard way.

His green eyes burned, and Zack could clearly see his error, but it was too late. Without mercy, Sephiroth jerked out of him and flipped him over onto his stomach.

"C'mooon Seph! Gentle, remember?! I'm a _virgin_!" Zack squawked.

"You fuckin' are _not_," Sephiroth growled and squeezed the back of his neck and forced his face into the mattress, while pulling his ass higher with the other.

Cloud watched with wide eyes, and hardly noticed his hand trail down between his legs to answer the demands of his boisterous genitals. How could he help it, though? Especially when Sephiroth's hard, slick cock pushed back inside, and an attractive little shudder traveled through both of them.

Cloud's ass was a thing of beauty to behold, but Zack's slim hips and muscular, hard lines were perfect in that moment. They weren't as mobile as Cloud's and that made Sephiroth have to work harder, but that was fine with him. The cheeky, playful little bastard that was Zack Fair… it felt so good to fuck him, to hold him down and force true, raw emotion out of him.

Zack gripped the sheets and pushed back, "Yeah? Fuck me…"

Sephiroth's eyes clamped shut and a small moan was forced out of him. Cloud wasn't certain, but he figured Zack must have figured out how to clench down on him. Sephiroth's hand moved so fast that Cloud couldn't exactly see it, but there was a crack of his palm against Zack's hard, muscular ass and a red handprint bloomed on the tan flesh.

Zack then reached back and seized a handful of long hair and yanked so hard Sephiroth doubled over on top of him. He bared his teeth and sank them into Zack's shoulder. Cloud watched them abuse each other and his hand began to work over his erection faster. The awkwardness was gone; the slow passion, the lingering touches. _This_ was the way Zack Fair and Sephiroth were meant to make love to each other – rough, painful, bruising, and above all, fun. Cloud moaned in appreciation at the hot scene the two created, just for his viewing pleasure.

"Don't do that, Cloud," Sephiroth ordered, jerking the back of Zack's hair and raising his chin up. "We have a bitch, now. Choke him with it."

Zack snarled over his shoulder at Sephiroth, and winced with the effort of his clenching. "You sick fucking faggot! Fuck you _both_ for this!"

"Gag him, baby. Shut up him for once," Sephiroth sneered, taking Zack's face and squeezing it between his fingers.

Cloud paused, wondering where the _fuck_ the line was and if it had just been crossed or not! Then Zack stared at him with the burn of something welcoming and demanding. Cloud gulped and shifted to his knees before Zack.

"Suck Cloud's cock you fuckin' _slut_," Sephiroth began to pound himself against Zack. "Taste your fuckin' a – _ahahha…_ ass on it..." Sephiroth laughed a little in the middle, but it was a valiant effort at true sadism.

Zack smirked over his shoulder and Cloud had to giggle, and the pretty tenor notes were somehow not at all out of place with the slap of wet flesh upon flesh. Zack was still slightly unsure, and completely unfocused on the task, but Cloud couldn't help but moan as his cock was swallowed down.

Cloud knew when Sephiroth pounded like that he could have lasted all night and day, as passed the point of merely making a union and crossed over into something more along the lines of making a point. Cloud was kind at first, not forcing his way into Zack's mouth, but that wasn't really apart of the current program. He felt himself tightening again, and wanted more.

He wanted to see Zack climax, but even more, he wanted to see Sephiroth's lips part and his hips jerk, he wanted to feel the wave of heat come off of him as he came. The thought of it made Cloud grab a handful of Zack's hair and surge against the back of his throat. Zack gagged.

Sephiroth heard the wet, uncontrollable little noise and his eyes closed. One of his hands disappeared beneath Zack's hips, and Cloud felt him tremble and gasp around his cock. Instead of giving him relief, Cloud thrust and gagged him a second time. All three men moaned in their throats simultaneously.

Zack's watering eyes shot open and then fluttered, and Cloud saw his back arch up like a cat's. He took his cock out of Zack's mouth, wanting to hear anything he might have to say as he hit his peak with Sephiroth's cock fucking him.

Zack didn't talk, only gave an elongated groan that waned into a hiss. Cloud and Sephiroth's eyes met, and Cloud began to twist his fist around his cock. He turned his eyebrows up as the pleasure turned to something unbearable and he released his second load between Zack's shoulder blades for Sephiroth to see.

"Seph…"

Sephiroth smiled at him before sliding his hand through the thick, white puddle and pushing it up into Zack's hair. He fisted the back of his head and closed his eyes, and Cloud could see the effort he made at keeping himself silent. The expression that played across his face was beautiful, and Cloud immediately moved over Zack to kiss him.

After a moment, Sephiroth pulled out, and rolled over onto his back lazily. Cloud did the same, and spread his leg until one draped over Sephiroth and the other draped over Zack, and sighed loudly. Zack was panting, and whimpering dramatically until both Sephiroth and Cloud giggled.

The dark haired one propped up onto one elbow and muttered sarcastically, "Double fucked. Thanks a _lot_."

"You're welcome, friend," Sephiroth sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Wanna stay here?" Cloud offered casually, but somewhat sincerely.

"No way. Aerith's making chile," They all paused at the mention of her name. Zack then got up, and picked his pants up off the floor, and stepped into them. "So, gotta run. Don't mean to be unromantic."

Sephiroth eased the tension. "Get the hell out."

Zack flashed a smile and yanked his shirt on, seeming to be more in a hurry to vacate with every passing second. "See you guys at work! Have a good one!"

He then showed himself out. When the front door slammed, Cloud blinked up at Sephiroth. "…What just happened?"

Sephiroth then turned into Cloud's third grade teacher. The bed turned into a textbook, and he was suddenly trying to find the fountain of youth with Cam, Skylar, and fourteen Junish terriers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud had been hiding behind his hands for quite some time.

Every time he peeked out from behind them, Sephiroth was still wearing the same expression – a broad smile and one eyebrow permanently hiked.

"Ugh," Cloud finally moaned.

"It was just a stupid dream, what are you so embarrassed about?" Sephiroth finally chuckled, tightening his arms around him affectionately.

"It just felt real…"

"Did you wake up in a puddle of baby sauce?" Sephiroth purred, poking at Cloud's sides.

Cloud didn't have any humiliation energy left to spend, he only weakly affirmed.

"Well, to tell you the fuckin' truth, I'd vomit all over Zack before I'd fuck him," Sephiroth snorted. "He's vile."

It was Cloud's turn to hike an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You don't find him attractive?"

"Surely _not_."

Cloud stared into his eyes, the water blue irises flicked intently at him. "…You'd never? Not even just a kiss?"

"I'd never go there. _Ever_…" Sephiroth then stared back. "You would?"

"No way," Cloud's blue eyes continued to bore into Sephiroth's green ones, searching for a lie. After a moment, Cloud shook his head and gave Sephiroth a kiss on the nose. "And even if I would, I wouldn't share you with anyone!"

"…Not even once?" Sephiroth challenged.

"…Hell no."

Sephiroth kissed Cloud's jaw and released him, allowing him to finish getting ready for the rest of his school day. Cloud wriggled against him affectionately before getting up with a sleepy groan.

They both knew that they were both lying through their teeth. And they both _knew_ that the other knew. But sometimes, the truth is better left unsaid. No harm in sharing a silent crush on Zack Fair.

But both had a feeling they'd be watching _Military Men_ that weekend…

A/N

1- Hope you enjoyed some senseless smut!

2- Here are the rest of the scenes I have planned, make requests if you feel the urge

Rufus X Cloud

Sephiroth X Cameron

Sephiroth X Reno X Cloud

Vincent X Mystery Surprise (not Seph, ew)


	2. Nothing Changes

Cloud was so nervous.

Happy nervous. Vomit nervous. Miserable nervous. All sorts of brands were mixed together in a strange cocktail of emotions.

Cloud didn't want to tell Sephiroth how he was feeling, because then he might call it all off. He knew Sephiroth didn't want to do that, but he would in a heartbeat if Cloud spoke up about his nerves. It had taken the poor General nearly half an hour just to get out the front door; he was constantly stopping to ask Cloud if he was alright.

Was he really alright? Was he sure about this? Was he really, really alright and sure about this?

Cloud supposed Sephiroth was nervous, too - especially since he wasn't talking, which was rarely the case. Silence bred silence, and Cloud let the radio fill it while he watched the city move outside the tank's tinted window.

"Well," Sephiroth finally said.

Cloud exhaled. "Well?"

"We're not goin' to a funeral. Will you smile for me?"

Cloud giggled a little as he relaxed back into the seat, and looked over at Sephiroth. His favorite General reached out to stroke his cheek, "You know I love you, dontcha?"

"You have said that a million times," Cloud laughed. "I love you too."

"Nothin's gonna ever change that."

Cloud smirked. "You said that in my dream."

Sephiroth unhooked Cloud's seatbelt and pulled him closer. "Me in your dream was right. Nothin' changes."

"Only if it can get better," Cloud supplied, cuddling close to Sephiroth over the armrest.

Waxing romantic on the way to an orgy. It could happen.

It _was_ happening.

After Cloud told Sephiroth of his raunchy dream involving Zack Fair, the two of them had tentatively begun speaking of other people in their lives that they found attractive. Kids Cloud went to school with, some of the office workers on Sephiroth's floor, and their collection of strange mutual friends.

Sephiroth and Cloud's sex life had always been good, but they were each other's first and only experience. Sometimes both became curious to experience other things. They were able to speak about it, but never anticipated acting on any of their secret fantasies.

Then the day came when Genesis Rhapsodos caught the scent of curiosity in the air. Sephiroth wasn't sure how it happened, but he was approached by Genesis with the notion of a "sharing party".

Rufus and Genesis and Sephiroth and Cloud. A private experience with no drama, no promises, and no strings attached.

If it went well, perhaps there would be more. If it was awkward and sucked, there was no reason to repeat, and it would be brushed under the rug with no more said about it.

Sephiroth told Cloud about Genesis' indecent proposal as though he were telling a joke. Cloud was waiting for a punch line when he realized that his boyfriend had actually suggested sleeping with another couple.

Not just any couple though, it was Rufus and _Genesis_. Cloud instantly agreed.

Plans were then made and set into motion. Sephiroth and Cloud would be going to Rufus Shinra's abode for an evening of promiscuity. When Sephiroth told him the time and day, life as Cloud knew it ended. He was so incredibly nervous that he didn't know how to function.

Getting ready for the event was almost painful. He made his body as clean, fresh and appealing as he possibly could, but didn't dress up. Mostly because he didn't want Sephiroth to accuse him of dressing up for someone else. Simple was safe, so he wore his favorite pair of tight black jeans, a slightly loose fitting white muscle shirt and slip on sneakers.

Cloud arrived at Sephiroth's apartment, who _did_ dress up! He was looking particularly stunning in leather pants that were not standard issue, a white v-neck and the black vest Cloud had given him.

He looked so sexy…was it _okay_ that he was looking sexy for someone else?

Oddly enough, it was.

When they arrived at Rufus' house, Cloud was enchanted. He had grown accustomed to the townhouses and apartment complexes of Midgar, it was a very rare sight to see a gate and a driveway. They drove on a narrow path through a garden full of red and white flowers to the carport. He didn't expect anything less for the bratty President's son to dwell in, it was as elegant looking and pristine as the owner.

Sephiroth stopped the tank and seemed trapped in a pause. He didn't even take his hands off the steering wheel. "We can still turn around."

"Seph, you're nervous," Cloud sighed, and reached out to touch his nose. "I am too. But it'll be okay."

Sephiroth smiled and tilted his head up to kiss Cloud's finger, then leaned in to kiss his mouth. After a lingering gaze, they both exited the vehicle. Cloud tucked himself under Sephiroth's arm as they walked up the steps to the home.

In a moment of pure excitement, he dashed to ring the doorbell like an eager little boy. There was a long, melodic chime from within, and after a few beats of silence Genesis opened the door.

Cloud almost gasped in delight of his outfit, which consisted of gray trousers tucked into black combat boots, a very retro, brightly colored t-shirt that was unmistakably designer, and thick red suspenders. His hair was usually loose, but instead it had been mostly pinned away from his face that evening.

Cloud looked at him in a way he hadn't before. Genesis was amazing… was he really going to have the chance to touch him?

"Hey there…" His dusty blue eyes lingered on both of them as they passed through with small greetings. "If you'll be so kind as to hang up your pants, we'll get down to business."

"Asshole," Sephiroth smiled, looking as close to uneasy as Cloud had ever seen him.

"It's just a little orgy humor, that's all," Genesis grinned and rocked on his heels. They both followed him further into the home, and Cloud tried to play it cool and not marvel in wonder at the unique, modern décor. Most of the art seemed pretty phallic to him, though.

"Rufus is pouring some drinks. I know Sephiroth like his hard… but what does baby Cloud like?" Genesis asked, slowing his gait to wrap his arm around Cloud's shoulders.

"Ah… I like everything," Cloud said, not raising his eyes. He could feel both Genesis and Sephiroth staring at him, but didn't want to see the expression on either face.

Genesis let his fingers massaging into Cloud's bare arm. "I know you do precious, but I want you to have your very favorite…"

_Pawed at! I'm being pawed at!_ Cloud blushed, and finally dared to glance up. "I really like LegSpreaders."

Genesis laughed, causing Cloud's eye to once again dart to the floor. He then tilted Cloud's chin up with one finger and graced him with a genuine smile. "I think we can manage that."

Genesis let him go as they turned into the kitchen and found Rufus. He looked as spotless as ever in a pair of bright white skinny jeans with a little red belt, and a deceptively simple white t-shirt. Cloud wasn't fooled, he knew it must of cost a fortune. There was also a white coat hanging off the edge of the counter, and it seemed that he had given up on it.

Cloud smiled and bounced up to Rufus to survey the goods – both of the well stocked bar and the lovely Rufus Shin-Ra all snug in the tight pants.

_Did I really just think that?_ Cloud immediately averted his eyes from Rufus' ass, "Hi!"

Rufus didn't answer Cloud, but instead raised his eyes to stare at Sephiroth. "…Hello."

Sephiroth leaned on his elbows. "Pour me somethin', quick."

Genesis chuckled. Cloud's eyebrows raised as he watched another man's hands begin to roam over Sephiroth's back, soothing him. To his amazement, Sephiroth did relax a little bit under the foreign touch. Genesis' hands then moved to Sephiroth's waist, and he leaned against him for an intimate hug from behind.

Sephiroth squirmed very slightly, but Genesis just held him tighter. "The big ones are always the most jumpy…hurry and get him a drink, love."

Rufus poured the General a moderate glass of whiskey. "There's nothing to be jumpy about, of course. It's just…" His blue eyes glanced up to regard electric green ones as he handed him the drink. "…sex."

"Right," Sephiroth agreed somewhat blandly, and downed half of it in one gulp. He turned around in Genesis' obnoxious embrace and bumped foreheads; probably something the two of them had done a dozen times before. But this time Genesis didn't move away, and instead dared to press a full, yet chaste kiss onto Sephiroth's lips.

It was so strange! It was so lovely…it was so _sexy_ to see Sephiroth kiss Genesis.

Cloud giggled. Both Genesis and Sephiroth looked at him, and were surprised by the bright spark in his eyes. He looked like he had a lot to say, but he only bit his bottom lip and accepted the drink Rufus handed to him.

"I have no idea what a LegSpreader is," Rufus sighed. "But it sounds cheap and disgusting. Drink this instead."

"I'm easy to please like that," Cloud nodded, and accepted his incredibly fruity drink. After draining the cup, he was already slightly dizzy. Rich people's alcohol was incredible.

Rufus made Genesis his favorite, a Red Appletini, which he accepted with a grateful kiss. Seeming them in domestic bliss was a rarity; perhaps the notion of permitted promiscuity had created a truce between them for the evening. But the way Genesis kissed Rufus made Cloud's chest burn, and it wasn't just alcoholic goofiness.

He was actually glad to be there, with them. He smiled at Sephiroth and hoped he felt the same way.

"Let's go sit down," Rufus suggested, and shooed them out of the kitchen. He quickly poured them each another glass of whatever they were drinking, and then stuck a bottle of imported wine into the waist of his pants. That was for himself.

They didn't go into the elaborate living room, but instead a cozier little den in the back of the house. It seemed to be a room that Genesis helped to decorate; there were soft black couches and only small white touches in a deep red room.

Cloud sat down next to Sephiroth naturally, before thinking better of it and taking the seat across from him. Genesis pressed his thigh against Cloud's as he crossed his legs next to him, cozy with his Appletini. Rufus sat beside Sephiroth and opened the bottle of wine in less time that Cloud had ever seen anyone take to pop a cork. He drank straight from the bottle and didn't offer any to anyone.

Cloud quickly swallowed his entire second drink before Genesis curled an arm behind him, closing the distance to kiss his ear gently. "Cloud is a very interesting name."

He finished, swallowed and nodded his head. "Yeah…"

"I'm sure there's a story behind it. Do tell." Genesis pressed.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth and smiled, because he already knew the story. "Well, when I was small my mom told me she named Cloud because I was from heaven. But then I recently found out that 'Clouds' was her favorite song from my dad's band, back in the 80's."

Genesis was silent for a moment. "That is the most unbelievably romantic thing I've ever heard in my life. You have a wonderful name."

Cloud blushed and smiled up at Genesis. "I've always gotten shit for it."

"Impossible. You are a creature born of love… and named for love," Genesis told him, taking the empty glass from his hand and carefully placing it on the table between them and their partners. "I'd like to kiss you."

"I'd like you to," Cloud blurted breathlessly as his fingers twisted together nervously. His eyes swept closed before he felt gentle pressure on his lips.

It was warm, different. Genesis had a different beat to his kissing, much slower and less dominant than he was used to. Genesis kissed his lips again before parting his mouth and edging his tongue in, flicking it before drawing back, coaxing Cloud's out.

Genesis ended the kiss far too soon, and leaned back to smile at him. "Are you feeling more relaxed, now?"

Cloud shook his head with a wide, embarrassed grin. "Not really."

"Let's try again," Genesis suggested, taking one of his hands that were still twisted together between his knees. He placed the small hand on his face, and delighted when Cloud pulled him closer.

He surprised Genesis with the depth of his kiss. He pushed his tongue into Genesis' mouth and delicately explored the new territory. Cloud made a small sound when Genesis probed his tongue piercing, and then flicked out to lick the spike on his chin. Cloud groaned softly, and across the coffee table Sephiroth shifted.

He hadn't moved since his boyfriend and childhood friend had begun tasting each other, and the sights and sounds of Cloud kissing another man mesmerized him. He watched Cloud's lips move with uncertainty against Genesis', how his eyes fluttered in wonder of the new experience. Genesis placed his hand on his thigh and Cloud shuddered and inhaled sharply.

Rufus was drinking from his bottle, watching the spectacle with all the ease and snobbery of an art critic. Sephiroth glanced down at him. "I suppose you're used to this?"

"Not exactly," Rufus licked his lips. "I've never seen Genesis kissing Cloud before."

Rufus then glanced up at Sephiroth. He shifted a little on the couch and put the wine bottle on the table. "I suppose if you're feeling… if you would like to try…"

He glanced up again and Sephiroth was putting his own empty glass on the table. Before he could think, Sephiroth had tilted his chin up.

Their lips came together… and they both remained completely still.

Rufus let go first, one finger coming up to scratch his bottom lip. Sephiroth sucked in his own bottom lip in thought. "…Wow. That was really bad."

"Yes," Rufus immediately agreed. "…We can do better than that, can't we?"

Sephiroth nodded and moved in again, tilting his head to press closer. Rufus shut his eyes and allowed Sephiroth to move his lips, to suck on his tongue and nibble with curiously sharp teeth.

Rufus finally melted and began to kiss him back, one hand curiously burying itself in shiny silver hair. They kissed until their lips became tingly, then Rufus let go.

He whispered so only the Silver General could hear. "You're a marvelous kisser… but…"

Sephiroth spoke against his ear. "I know."

Rufus laughed softly. "We just… aren't…"

Sephiroth kissed his cheek chastely with a chuckle of his own. "I know."

Rufus took the bottle of wine from the table, scooted closer to Sephiroth, and lifted his heavy arm. He wormed his way underneath and smiled up at the General. Sephiroth pulled him closer as they both kicked their feet up. If they had no sexual chemistry whatsoever, they could at least enjoy watching Cloud and Genesis… who definitely did.

Cloud was panting, holding both hands into Genesis' hair. Genesis then swung a leg over Cloud's thighs and straddled him, holding his head in place against the back of the couch as he fucked Cloud's face with his tongue.

Sephiroth was stunned by how into it Cloud was. He was rolling his hips up underneath Genesis, both hands scrambling at his back and feeling his legs and ass. It was an erotic treat to watch, and he put his hand on Rufus' thigh for the hell of it.

Rufus did the same to him, his hand moving right up his thigh to cup and squeeze his erection before pulling away. Sephiroth looked down at him questioningly.

Rufus simply shrugged. "I'd kick myself if I didn't at least feel you up."

Cloud held his mouth open while Genesis plundered it, submitting to the rough, tasty kiss. Something about Genesis was graceful, but entirely unhinged. He pressed his groin against Cloud's stomach, and took one of his small hands and held it between them.

He ripped his lips away as he rubbed Cloud's knuckles over his stiff erection, and whispered against his ear. "My Stratus, this is entirely for you."

Cloud fisted Genesis' hair and pulled his ear close. "Then give it to me."

Genesis cupped Cloud's face and whispered again. "I will in time. But I have a confession to make," He took a breath and kissed Cloud again, briefly. "I concocted this entire event in order to seduce Sephiroth."

Cloud's eyes went wide. A bashful blush replaced the lustful one. "…Oh."

"But!" Genesis whispered fiercely, cupping his face harder to retrieve his attention from any unnecessary inner turmoil. "You were never a disposable pawn in my plan… you're lovely," He kissed Cloud. "Sexy," And he kissed Cloud again. "And although it won't be tonight, I _will_ make this up to you."

Cloud smiled up at him, "…Promise?"

"Across my lifeless heart. Now…" He kissed Cloud a final time. "…Watch this."

Sephiroth was a little surprised when Genesis moved off of Cloud. He looked at his lover's blushed face and dazed eyes, and felt the familiar urge to hold him and have him.

But Genesis stood up, and turned his head to smile at Sephiroth, and that urge was replaced by a much different one. His stomach tightened as Genesis crossed over to him, not even bothering to hide the obvious arousal tenting his pants.

He stopped in front of Sephiroth and held out his hand, obviously expecting a kiss.

Sephiroth slowly took it, and kissed it once before dragging his tongue from the knuckle to his wrist. Genesis' hand flexed, and Sephiroth was pleased with his ability to surprise the redhead. He went further, running his tongue back down to Genesis' fingertips. He looked up while taking the middle one in his mouth and sucked it tightly.

Genesis hissed. He pulled his finger from between Sephiroth's lips, and moved closer. He took a sideways seat on Sephiroth's lap, and made himself comfortable while being careful of his long hair. Genesis put an arm around his neck while Sephiroth held his waist, and they shifted for a moment before coming to rest.

"Does it feel odd having me so close?" Genesis asked, running his hand through Sephiroth's hair.

"…Not really," Sephiroth answered honestly. "Always thought you'd look good from this distance."

Genesis only smiled, but it was enough to communicate his intense pleasure with that comment. After a moment of hesitation, their lips came together.

Genesis kissed Sephiroth much differently than he kissed Cloud. Sephiroth was not just an adorable face attached to a fuckable body. This was his close friend, trusted colleague, and someone he respected and cared for. Very much.

He allowed Sephiroth to control him, to move his mouth in a way that he liked. He got a greater peek at his friend's sexuality in this way, Genesis could see the sort of lover he was through his kiss. He could finally taste him, and feel those sharp teeth on his tongue and against his lips. Genesis meant to seduce him, but it felt just as good to lay against him and be seduced.

Sephiroth could taste a little bit of Cloud in Genesis' mouth. He loved that taste, but was more interested in the one beneath it. He reached in to have more of it, and felt Genesis shift closer to him.

As Genesis rolled in Sephiroth's embrace like a lovelorn teenager, he kicked Rufus in the chest. He shoved back at Genesis' foot with an angry groan, but the scarlet General was too busy to notice or care.

Rufus sighed and took his wine bottle to go sit next to Cloud, who was staring at the spectacle with his eyes wide and a hand up his t-shirt.

Rufus smirked. "I should have figured you were a nipple-playing queen."

Cloud shrugged a shoulder and continued, tilting his head a little bit when Genesis shifted up and blocked his view.

Rufus knew that Genesis was a sexbomb, but he didn't particularly like being ignored, especially at a goddamn orgy. He'd tried his hand with Sephiroth, but couldn't get over the creepy step-brother feeling of it – but had managed to cop a feel of his hard on, which was more than enough.

His only other option was a blonde teenager who was tweaking his nipple in a counterclockwise motion. Rufus sneered at the shameless display, but let his eyes flit down to Cloud's lap… where a very generous erection was outlined in his tight jeans.

Rufus sighed and chugged the rest of his bottle of wine.

When that was done, he licked his lips and settled in close to Cloud. He did have such nice skin – for a poor boy. Rufus pressed his lips to his neck, biting a little bit to get some attention. Cloud arched and pressed closer, tilting his head to let Rufus trail kisses up to his cheek, and was met with a small pair of lips.

"You always smell so good," Cloud said to him through small kisses. As the kiss deepened and softened in waves that Cloud controlled, Rufus' blood alcohol level spiked drastically.

It felt like he was becoming drunk on Cloud's lips. The thought was so romantic that he fell in love.

Some people became happy when drunk, like Cloud. Other people simply became amplified and often confused versions of their sober selves, like Sephiroth. Others became horny, slutty and dangerous, like Genesis.

Rufus Shin-Ra became a lover. That simple compliment from Cloud made him roll his eyes into his head, and his mind spun as he forced himself not to weep. Cloud was such a dear little thing, such a sweet, lovely little…little… such a sweet thing!

Rufus gripped Cloud's hair, loving the surprising texture. He pulled him closer, throwing a leg over Cloud's lap. Cloud had previously had his eyes on Sephiroth and Genesis as he'd kissed Rufus, oblivious to the other man's passion. But as he was pulled into a tighter embrace, Rufus finally had his attention.

He was so perfect up close. That perfection usually intimidated Cloud, and he honestly thought that Rufus would never allow himself to be touched like this. He'd had his thoughts centered on Genesis, only because Rufus was always so strangely disdainful of him. Considering that to be some form of approval or even jealousy seemed like wishful thinking to Cloud.

And while it was true that Cloud preferred his men a bit more manly, there was a lot to be said for Rufus. He was tasty and beautiful, and with one of his long legs wrapped around his waist, Rufus was able to inspire a different sort of sexual expression in Cloud.

He wanted to fuck Rufus.

Cloud rolled a little bit, pinning him to the couch. The simple action made Rufus flare beneath him, his kiss deepened as his other leg trapped Cloud. When their groins finally made contact, they both aligned in their goals and began to do things to make it happen.

Cloud undid Rufus' belt with one quick hand that was heavily practiced in removing Sephiroth's many, many belts. With one snap of his wrist it was gone, and Rufus actually giggled a little bit into the kiss. Cloud let his lips go and smiled, looking at Rufus while he then unzipped his expensive white jeans.

He reached in and pulled Rufus out, who didn't react at all to being touched. He only stared at Cloud, daring him with his slightly unfocused eyes. Cloud smiled down at the length in his palm, knowing that there was so much he could do with it. He was much smaller than Sephiroth, but had a unique, thick shape that looked amazingly tasty.

Cloud kissed Rufus once more before he sank down to his knees.

Sephiroth was utterly consumed with Genesis, but because curious about what his little blondie was up to. He opened one eye, and all he saw was red hair. He turned a little, angling Genesis so he could peer over his shoulder.

Both eyes popped open when he saw Cloud on his knees with his head bobbing in Rufus Shin-Ra's lap. He could tell Cloud wasn't sucking yet; he was licking, getting the length wet with that soft little tongue of his.

He guessed that Cloud finally took it into his mouth when Rufus' mouth dropped open, followed by the small, tell-tale sounds of suction punctuated by a tiny gag. Cloud's ass swayed as he set to work, and Sephiroth saw a small hand raise up to touch Rufus' chest.

Genesis noticed that he was no longer capturing Sephiroth's complete attention and let go of his mouth. When he saw his eyes fixed on their partners, he looked over his shoulder to find Cloud servicing Rufus.

He smiled. Rufus loved head. From the look on his pretty face, Cloud was working him over just right. He glanced up at Sephiroth who seemed transfixed on the visual of Cloud's feathery hair moving up and down.

"You like that," Genesis said, and shifted on Sephiroth's lap to feel the hard bulge lining his thigh.

Sephiroth closed his eyes at the contact. When he opened them, he was looking at Genesis. He didn't answer, he just moved against the touch. Genesis smiled and raked his nails along his cock through the leather pants.

"You like that too, don't you?" Genesis whispered, continuing to rub Sephiroth with one hand while the other worked on getting his friend's pants undone. Cloud might have beat him to the punch to oral, but he'd be damned if he was going to be upstaged at his own orgy.

He wanted Sephiroth's attention, affection, his time. All of it. Cloud had it the rest of the time, he could give it up for one evening.

Genesis got into Sephiroth's pants and pulled them down his thighs. He'd seen the prettiest General nude before, but never aroused and never for more than a fleeting glimpse. He surveyed the hidden expanse of Sephiroth's beautiful body for several moments. It was huge, painfully hard, pointed towards his lips, and better than he dared to hope it would be.

Genesis wrapped a hand around the base and hissed, "Yes..."

Sephiroth let out a breath he'd been holding as Genesis' lips curled around the head of his cock. He always thought he had a hot mouth, and seeing it in action was beyond anything he'd ever thought to experience.

Once he got past the visual, Genesis began to move. He worked his mouth to the best of his expert abilities, making Sephiroth's thighs shake in an effort to remain in control of himself. Eventually he lost a little and handled Genesis' pretty red hair, pulling out all of his little bobby pins and letting it fall loose. Sephiroth then gathered a handful and guided his head up and down in short, wet little motions.

Genesis looked up to enjoy the look of rapture that should have been on Sephiroth's face, but his eyes were again on little Cloud and Rufus. Genesis was never more insulted! He reared up and looked over his shoulder to see what the girls were doing that was so goddamn interesting.

His jaw dropped slightly. Cloud happened to have Rufus' thighs shoved back so he could tongue his asshole. Genesis' immediate impulse was to take a closer look.

Then he shook his head. He wanted Sephiroth to himself, no matter how enticing the blondes could be! He stood up from between Sephiroth's knees, blocking his view. Those alluring green eyes looked up at him, and Genesis took his hand.

"Come with me. Let's find somewhere a little more comfortable," He popped the button to his own pants to drive that point home.

Sephiroth scooted to the edge of the couch and ran his hands up Genesis' body, taking a hold of his suspenders. He pulled himself up and kissed his mouth, and Genesis thought he'd be able to die happy with that image burned into his mind for all eternity.

The kiss became desperate and they were on the move, but not before taking a quick peek at a better angle of the trouble Rufus and Cloud were getting into. Cloud's pink tongue was darting in and out of Rufus' hole, moving up to occasionally suck on one of his tight balls. This was clearly learned behavior, and probably something Cloud liked to have done to himself. Genesis glanced at Sephiroth, and saw the teacher looking on at his beloved student in awe.

Cloud looked up when he realized that he had an audience and blushed, but didn't stop what he was doing. Rufus was completely immobilized and submitting entirely to Cloud's expertise. Genesis was tempted to lean down to kiss him, but decided to leave that up to Cloud. He turned to leave, dragging Sephiroth away by the back of his shirt when he didn't immediately follow.

When they left, Cloud came up from between Rufus' thighs with a small gasp for air. He watched as they stumbled together down the hallway in a pretty fit of kisses. He was tempted to gather Rufus up and follow…but then, they had probably left to get some privacy.

Cloud looked back at Rufus, whose chest was lifting up and down, and whose long body was spread out and looking absolutely lovely… and much younger and less developed than Cloud had imagined it to be. He had no complaints about being left alone with a man like that.

Slurring slightly, Cloud licked his lips. "How old are you, Rufus?"

"However old you want me to be," He answered immediately, before lifting his legs higher and pushing Cloud back down.

"Tell me," Cloud demanded, but couldn't resist slurping that cock back into his mouth. It was hard to keep something from Rufus that he wanted, especially when his it tasted so good. Cloud swallowed and sucked it rhythmically, following the shifting of Rufus' hips to perfection.

Rufus suddenly pushed his hips up, shooting the back of Cloud's throat with almost no warning at all. He was like a fucking squirt gun! Cloud shuddered and forced himself to swallow, having no choice since Rufus held him in place. Then Rufus pushed his head away and quickly leaned down to kiss him, gathering the taste of his own spilled semen from Cloud's tongue.

"That was hot," Rufus sighed, licking a drop from Cloud's chin.

"You could have warned me," Cloud frowned, rubbing his sore throat.

"I'll make it up to you…" Rufus purred, pulling Cloud up to his feet. He began to unbutton his pants and looked up. "I'm 19, by the way."

* * *

Genesis pushed Sephiroth into the bedroom he and Rufus shared. He almost closed the door, but heard the sounds of Rufus crying out and Cloud gagging from down the hall, and decided to leave it open. He turned to find Sephiroth ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, baring the rest of that lean body.

He didn't stop there. He pulled Genesis closer by one of his suspenders and unsnapped it, followed by the other one. He threw them over Genesis' shoulders and whipped his shirt over his head, skewing his red hair.

Genesis began to pant. He remembered this little boy from school, the one with silver hair who was obviously so much younger than the rest of the class. Such a determined, energetic little weirdo… Genesis remembered how it felt the day he realized that Sephiroth was a man, how it felt to watch him rise through the ranks and finally become the General he knew he would be.

But most of all, throughout all the years, Genesis had been fascinated by and fixated on… those _teeth_. Genesis wanted those teeth on him so badly he could have died! Several times during their professional and personal relations, he'd wanted to hold out his neck to Sephiroth and order him to draw blood. They were so sharp, big, fucking sexy… he caught Sephiroth flossing once and nearly passed out.

Sephiroth's hands ran down Genesis' bare chest before darting back down to tug almost desperately on his zipper. Genesis allowed himself to be disrobed, he was trembling too badly to do much to help. He pulled Sephiroth's face towards his shoulder.

_Please do it…_ Genesis prayed.

When Sephiroth finally got his hand into Genesis' pants, he gripped the hard flesh firmly. The feeling of his friend's arousal made Sephiroth almost dizzy, and he opened his mouth against Genesis' shoulder to groan, scraping teeth along the skin.

Genesis groaned. Sephiroth pushed his pants down farther, then moved his hands around to grip his ass. He bared his teeth at the feeling of Genesis pressed against him.

"Do it…" Genesis murmured almost unintelligibly into Sephiroth's hair.

Sephiroth didn't know what to do. He could never remember being so completely and desperately aroused. He needed some kind of release, and the only immediate way he could think to get it was to chomp down on Genesis' shoulder.

Genesis melted in his arms, but gripped the back of his hair tightly, pushing his face in for more, "Oh God, Seph… fuck me…"

Sephiroth's eyes popped open. That sounded awfully good.

He picked Genesis up and carried him to the bed with minimal struggle to his substantial weight. He tossed him down and made quick work of his pants, shimmying them down his long legs. He parted them and slid between, lying down to press skin to skin.

"He's got the stuff in the drawer," Genesis whispered as his hands greedily grabbed and felt everything they could reach.

Sephiroth reached over and felt about for the familiar tube of Pleasureglide before he realized it wasn't his place. Rufus and Genesis used a thicker lube that came in a jar. He was annoyed that he had to use both hands to twist it open instead of just snapping it with his thumb, but had to admit that it smelled very good once it was open.

He dunked two fingers into the fluid before lifting Genesis' thigh up and spreading it over his opening. They slid in gently, and a shudder echoed through Genesis' frame. "I'm not fragile. Give it to me. Make me feel it."

"You can't feel it?" Sephiroth asked, a teasing lilt to his voice as he dug his fingers into the tight walls, scraping roughly around for the redhead's hot spot. "…Can you feel it now?"

Genesis nodded against the bed, his mouth falling open with a demanding growl. "Mmn, you've almost got it. Don't be shy…"

Dominance sparked a fire behind Sephiroth's eyes, and he dropped down onto Genesis. He kissed him into silence while he pulled his fingers out and immediately replaced them with his body.

It happened so fast that they both gasped in shock. Genesis would rather have eaten the bedspread than to let out the squeak that was welled in his throat, so he growled around it and pulled at Sephiroth with his limbs.

Once he had his voice, he smirked. "Is that all you've got?"

Sephiroth then thrust forward, swiftly injecting the rest of his length. Genesis' eyes rolled back into his head before he could help himself. He gave up pretenses and rested his forehead on Sephiroth's shoulder. "Oh _fuck_…"

"You be nice and I'll be nice," Sephiroth exhaled, reeling his hips back slowly and giving Genesis a chance to properly submit. To writhe and shiver and moan and do all the other pretty little things he was accustomed to.

"I'm not very interested in you being nice," His hands slid up Sephiroth's arms and gripped. His throat moved as he swallowed before purring, "So don't disappoint me."

Fingers dug into Sephiroth's skin, bruising the pale flesh as his nails drew blood. He gasped at the very real pain and popped his hips forward, forcing his way back into Genesis' ass. He established a hard rhythm against his childhood friend, giving him every inch and pulling it all back out with each deep thrust.

"Stop going easy, Sephiroth!" Genesis taunted even as his eyes filled with water. He fisted his long hair and pulled him down close. "I'm not your _boyfriend_. _Fuck_ me."

Sephiroth was afraid to let go though, he had grown comfortable holding back and being extraordinarily gentle during sex. But now that he didn't have to, he was afraid of what might happen.

"Let go, Seph," Genesis moaned, a tear running down his cheek."Just try."

Sephiroth tried. Suddenly he had two balls of fire pressed between the palms of his hands and the bedspread. They burned out quickly, but left behind two round scald marks and the stench of burnt silk.

Genesis laughed, but not tauntingly. He held Sephiroth close until he joined in with an embarrassed chuckle. "Fuck, Gen. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Rufus wants a new one, anyways."

"No… I don't know how to…" Sephiroth stopped moving and laid his head against Genesis' shoulder.

"Just do it."

"I'll burn the whole place down," Sephiroth fretted, his delicate eyebrows knitted.

"No you won't," Genesis promised, hooking his legs around Sephiroth's waist. "You'll just burn _me _down. And I'm asking you to."

Sephiroth looked into space, seeing nothing but thinking of all the disasters that could occur. Genesis pulled his chin and smiled. "I'm not asking, now. I'm telling you. _Fuck_ me…" He lifted his hips, bouncing Sephiroth a bit on top of him.

Sephiroth began moving, and Genesis woefully expected nothing more than a physical fuck. But slowly, Sephiroth's body temperature began to rise. Genesis' skin reddened at the touch, and he inhaled deeply as the man's scent became stronger.

Genesis cried out when Sephiroth let go of his control all at once, with almost no warning. He wondered if he might die, but made peace with the thought because it was a fabulous way to go. Heat was consuming him, fire was fucking him. Somewhere through all of it a pair of lips found their way onto his, and sharp teeth pulled at his lips.

He didn't know if he was about to come, or if he already had and just never stopped. It was like holding his finger on a red hot burner, but the pain feeling too good to let go. Genesis' skin peeled back and all that was underneath was his desire for more.

Genesis rode it, enjoyed it, fell in love with it. He wrapped his arms around it and begged it to never stop. It must have taken a supernova, but the temperature spiked into something unbearable and melted inside of him.

In the blink of an eye it was gone. Sephiroth was on his hands above Genesis, sweat pouring out of him in a way he'd never seen before. It rolled down his skin like tears, completely matted his silver hair, and blushed his skin.

Genesis felt salt in his eye and blinked, realizing he was also sweating like a whore in church. Neither knew exactly what to say. Neither had experienced anything like that before.

Sephiroth pulled out, and then began to laugh. Genesis was slightly alarmed. The prospect of an orgy was that you handed back the partners at the end in the same condition you took them in. He couldn't give Cloud back an insane pyromaniac! What had he done!?

Genesis lifted up to his elbows and carefully called, "…Sephiroth?"

"It's kinda embarrassing…" Sephiroth said, licking sweat off his lip. "But… look…"

Genesis looked down to see smoke wafting off of the end of Sephiroth's cock. He quirked his eyebrow. "Well then. My job is done."

Genesis shifted underneath him to get up, but Sephiroth surprised him with a kiss. He paused before closing his eyes and kissing back, brushing wet strands of hair from Sephiroth's face.

He let Genesis' lips go and murmured, "I wanna do that again."

Genesis became horrified. "Jesus, Seph! Can I rest for a second?"

"Not now, moron," Sephiroth growled, bumping his forehead into Genesis'. "But… sometime. Can we do that again sometime?"

"Sometime?"

Sephiroth looked up from beneath his long eyelashes. "Sometime soon?"

Genesis preferred to play aloof with his lovers, but something about Sephiroth was always so earnest. He kissed him, feeling the lingering threat of heat in his mouth, "I'd feel cheated if we didn't."

There was a broad smile showcasing all of those gorgeous teeth, and Sephiroth stood up with a stretch. The cool air was already drying the sweat from their skin, but down the hall, things still sounded pretty damned hot between Rufus and Cloud.

Sephiroth's ears perked. "We should hurry."

They didn't bother with clothes, but Genesis fetched them a couple of towels from the bathroom. They toweled off the remaining sweat, tied them around their waists and tip toed down the hallway, following the sounds of their two favorite young men in sexual bliss.

Sephiroth poked his head in, and pulled Genesis to share in the sight of Cloud reaming Rufus.

Cloud had Rufus held on his back on the couch with a hand around his throat. One of Rufus' legs was tossed over his shoulder, and his round little butt was popping up and down with the waves of his thrusts. He was passionate and serious, and had one hand curled around Rufus' cock to pump him in time.

Genesis covered his mouth with a hand and snorted quietly. "He's like a mini you."

Sephiroth joined in on the snickering, because it did seemed that Cloud had learned all his moves from him. But then again, he might have learned some of _his_ moves from _Cloud_.

Genesis had enough of lingering outside the door and entered the room, making a beeline for the two blondes. While he had left to get his own privacy, he was never interested in giving it to others. He sat up behind Cloud on the couch and wrapped his arms around his thin waist.

Cloud squeaked, and looked over his shoulder. "…Gen?"

"Do continue, precious," Genesis purred, propping his chin on his shoulder. "Rufus is loving this."

Rufus' eyes were lidded and his skin flushed, and didn't seem shocked at all when Genesis appeared. He touched his foot to Genesis' head and smiled when he ran a hand up his thigh.

Cloud took a breath and continued to give himself to Rufus. Sephiroth walked around and dropped to his knees on the floor by him, surveying the scene. Cloud's very first time topping someone else… it was a pretty little sight. "Does that feel good, baby?"

"_God_, yes," Cloud nodded, bowing over Rufus slightly. They'd probably been nearing their climax before the interruption, but Sephiroth was glad to have gotten back in time to witness it.

Genesis followed Cloud's movements behind him, encouraging him and kissing his shoulders. Sephiroth was surprised when Rufus pulled him close, turning his face up for another kiss. This time it was different, and they both relaxed into it easily.

Sephiroth brushed a hand down his stomach and took his cock from Cloud's grip, letting him focus on other things. Sephiroth liked the feeling of hardness in his hand, after all. And despite the soulful release he'd shared with Genesis, he was getting worked up again watching Cloud and Rufus enjoy each other, and them.

Cloud began to groan louder, sounds that Sephiroth was familiar with. He let go of Rufus' lips and leaned back to watch. Cloud let Genesis guide his hips with his larger hands, and gave Rufus every inch of what he had.

Rufus was mostly silent, save for shallow moans that he kept inside his mouth. He arched up, letting one desperate groan free while his eyes clamped firmly shut.

He must have clamped everywhere, because suddenly Cloud tossed his head back and came hard, his hips milking themselves between Rufus' shuddering thighs. Genesis moaned into his ear, running his hand over Cloud's chest and catching his nipples. Cloud panted and pulled out, jerked himself to completion with his eyes on Rufus.

"Ungh, yes," Rufus muttered once, and arched up to let his own body follow and spill over Sephiroth's attentive hand.

"So good," Genesis moaned, kissing the back of Cloud's hair.

Cloud moved Rufus' leg off of his shoulder and threw himself into Sephiroth's arms. He smiled as he caught Cloud's exhausted weight easily, giving his shoulder a kiss. Genesis and Rufus had found each other, and were enjoying their respective afterglow.

"I wanna sleep," Cloud cooed against Sephiroth's neck, snuggling.

Sephiroth scooped him up and began to search for Cloud's clothes. Genesis sighed with Rufus lying against him, and his sleepy blue eyes were blinking slowly. "Go ahead and take a bedroom. Use a bathroom. Stay the night. Whatever. I'll make breakfast…"

And with that, Genesis was out. Rufus was still a bit more coherent on top of him. "Up the stairs and to the right. No, left. Sleep well."

Sephiroth carried Cloud to the appointed guest room and found a bathroom within. He took his towel off and spread it on the countertop, then put Cloud on it. He began to get a warm washcloth to get Cloud cleaned up when he touched Sephiroth's hand lightly.

"Not yet."

Sephiroth glanced up at him. He looked into those bright blue eyes hesitantly, hoping that nothing had changed, praying that it still felt the same and they still loved each other and that they hadn't been reduced to animals or worse.

Nothing had changed. Those eyes loved him. He loved them.

"Take a shower with me," Cloud suggested, his lids lowered. He was getting his second wind from his fatigue and slid down off the counter, brushing Sephiroth's body as he did so.

Sephiroth could never do with Cloud what he had done with Genesis. And Cloud could never do to Sephiroth what he had just done to Rufus.

But what they did together… that was still the best.

A/N

This sat for a while, and might have sat forever unfinished if it werent for my good friend. This story may as well be collaboration now, and while some of the things I mentioned in the first authors notes are still true, this story is going to become a little fuckverse all unto itself. Everyone fucks everyone. The key to world peace? Youre welcome in advance.


	3. Choke Hold Part 1

"It's not the same anymore," Angeal admitted, taking a demure sip of his gin.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be the same, if you're bisexual," Sephiroth shrugged. He had his usual bar beverage in front of him, a pot of fresh coffee. "If you like both, it should feel the same. If not, you swing a lil farther in one direction."

"I think I swing _all_ the way in that direction lately," Angeal muttered around another mouthful of alcohol.

Sephiroth felt for him. Angeal had had a bad run of luck with the ladies, and any number of bad mishaps could deter a bisexual from a specific gender. It was simpler with other men, less guesswork, less tip toeing. It was easy to know what a male lover was thinking about, because men always thought about sex. Or food. If they were lucky, they'd crave the same thing at the same time. If not, they're both still pretty good options.

Plus, another perk of being in a relationship with a man was _cock_. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and began to think towards the weekend with Cloud.

He didn't mean to brag about his own relationship, but it was the only base he had to go from, "I realized before Cloud what I was. But since having him I know I couldn't ever go back. But for me, women were never something I wanted. Maybe try focusing on guys for a while?"

Angeal sighed. "It's harder for me with guys than it is for you. I mean…look at you. Then look at me."

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You're _not_ ugly."

"I'm not…cute, either," Hearing Angeal say the word 'cute' made Sephiroth chuckle despite the serious topic. Heart matters were one of the only things that could truly hurt a SOLDIER.

"You're not cute, Angeal. You're handsome. You're sexy… hot… ripped…" Sephiroth assured, and then put down his pot of coffee when he was given a hard look. "I mean it, man. You're a fuckin' beast!"

"Thanks," He said dryly.

"Beast in the hottest way possible," Sephiroth clarified. He was being honest, he found his friend very attractive.

When Angeal was younger he was never quite sure what to do with himself. But with a little help from the more flamboyant Generals, by his mid twenties he'd settled into a great look with the dark, shoulder length hair and the creative facial hair. It was always a big day when he walked into the office with some new shape on his face; everyone had to put in their own two cents.

But Angeal's body was never something that he needed advice on. He ate right, stayed correct and committed to training and had become the strongest of the three with plain brute force. It had shaped his body in a way that was different from Sephiroth and Genesis. He was a thick, powerful man.

Sephiroth's eyes lingered on him for a moment too long. Angeal noticed and coughed, sipping his gin.

Sephiroth knew that Angeal still didn't know about the fling with Genesis. If he did already know, Sephiroth would be perfectly willing to put his hands on Angeal and make him forget all about the latest romantic mishap in his life. They were the best of friends… why not show it physically?

Sephiroth wanted to. He laid his chin on his palm and looked at his friend, attempting to compose a way to tell him that although he was in a committed relationship, he would be perfectly willing to take him home that night.

Angeal shifted on his seat as the silence spun out, and drank again. "I guess I just wish I had someone like…"

Sephiroth blinked, almost expecting Angeal to reveal some sort of hidden feelings.

Instead, Angeal said, "Cloud."

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked in surprise. "You're interested in Cloud?"

"Someone _like_ Cloud," Angeal assured, mistaking Sephiroth's intense interest for possessiveness.

"I guess I just didn't think you'd be interested in that type," Sephiroth grinned, still pleased despite being mildly rejected. "You usually go for other beasts like yourself."

"I know," Angeal looked away. "But I would be interested in Cloud's…type."

"A shorty with a hot ass?" Sephiroth supplied.

"Sure."

"Well he's got a lot of cute little Cadet friends," Sephiroth elbowed his friend jovially. "Want me to get him to set somethin' up for you?"

"The last thing I want is for somebody to set something up for me!" Angeal declared, throwing back the rest of his drink.

Sephiroth just smiled.

* * *

Cloud frowned as he shared his midterm report card with Sephiroth. They were trying to enjoy a romantic dinner together, but Cloud couldn't shake his worries.

He'd worked so very hard to maintain his perfect grade point average, but he could see that he was slipping with Advanced Hand to Hand.

He was better with a weapon because he was so much smaller than the other Cadets. He was trying his best to keep up with the class, but his natural disadvantages were beginning to take a real toll. If he wasn't careful, his grades might prevent him from entering the SOLDIER exam next year. Only the top of the class was accepted, and even if he did well in other areas, flunking out of Hand-to-Hand would look horrible.

Cloud frowned as he relayed his concerns to Sephiroth. He tried not to complain about his duties to the man he loved, because it was obvious that the man he loved had been through it all before and had excelled with flying colors. But he needed some guidance, and Sephiroth was the only person he could turn to without being forced to perform push-ups for speaking out of turn.

"You want me to try and train you up?" Sephiroth offered, kissing Cloud's hand from across the table and not at all bothered by the subject matter.

"You know what happens when you try to train me," Cloud said, his cheeks flushing at the predatory flash in Sephiroth's eyes. "…I wind up on the floor with my ankles above my ears."

"You want me to try and train you up?" Sephiroth repeated cheekily, and nipped at Cloud's knuckles.

He snatched his hand back. "I'm being serious! What if I fail? … I can't fail, Seph."

Sephiroth settled seriously in his seat. "Listen. If you want, I can get someone to train you. Someone that isn't me and someone that I know will really pound your ass into the floor."

"Who?" Cloud asked innocently, his gorgeous eyes going wide in the romantic candlelight.

Sephiroth's inner voice almost hissed with pleasure. He smacked it away and concentrated on not throwing back his head and laughing. "Angeal."

"Really?! You think he'd take the time to help me?!"

Sephiroth nodded confidently. "He enjoys sharing what he's got with the younger trainees. And I think he would definitely take the time for _you_, baby."

Cloud grinned at the endearment. "Seph! It would mean so much to me!"

"I'll have him set it up for middle of next week. Be ready though, he's not going to go easy on you. I'll make sure of it."

Cloud nodded eagerly. "I'll make you proud, I promise!"

_I'm sure you will_, Sephiroth's inner wickedness hissed, and he realized it sounded an awful lot like Genesis. Perhaps the redhead was rubbing off on him in more ways than one. Sephiroth leaned on his palm and smiled slowly at Cloud. "…You think you can handle taking it from a real SOLDIER?"

"You're the best SOLDIER of all…" Cloud leaned forward to stroke his cheek. "And I love taking it from you…"

Sephiroth felt his cock jump. Nothing was a bigger turn on than everything going according to plan.

* * *

Cloud arrived at Shin-Ra HQ fifteen minutes before his appointment with Angeal. He was more nervous than he could ever recall being, and had done everything he could think to make sure the training session went smoothly.

He'd taken it easy on training at school that day, had carbo loaded for dinner, and had showered and done his hair to perfection. Even though he knew he was going to get sweaty and dirty, he still wanted to start out fresh – it was about confidence. And he was going to need all the confidence he could get for a real training session from a First Class SOLDIER.

Not that Sephiroth wasn't a suitable teacher; it was just that their physical attraction for each other made it so difficult to concentrate. Sweating, flushed cheeks, panting, matted hair and a racing pulse? It was a recipe for mind-blowing sex, but not for a productive training session.

He decided to wear something that was suitable for his position. His yoga pants and wife beater would have been fine, but he wanted to show Angeal respect as a Cadet. So he wore his little red gym shorts with white piping, a black Academy logo gym shirt, and his combat boots. And since it matched so well and he couldn't resist, he also threw on his favorite knee high socks for luck.

Cloud had decided to pop into Sephiroth's office for a quick visit before meeting Angeal at the elevator. He waved to Shelly the floor secretary, and rapped lightly on the office door before letting himself in.

Sephiroth was seated at his desk going over the roster for next year's brand new Cadets. His eyes brightened when he looked up at Cloud. "Oh hey! Look who managed to get here early."

"I'm always punctual!" Cloud grinned and went to him. "I wanted to come give you kisses before Angeal totally reams me."

Sephiroth's hands slipped right up the little shorts and gripped onto Cloud's ass when he approached. "Oh, I'm sure you'll survive."

Cloud squeaked responsively at the groping. "Mm… Seph. Don't…"

"Why not?" He wondered, and kissed Cloud's throat. "You said you came here to give me kisses…"

"Just kisses," Cloud gasped a little when Sephiroth sucked at his neck suddenly. He arched against him as his teeth left behind a red welt. "Mm… maybe a little of that, too."

"Tease," Sephiroth growled. "You come in here with these shorts and those socks and think I'm not gonna feel you up?"

Cloud moaned when a hand slipped up his loose shirt. "Mm… it's just standard issue stuff…"

Sephiroth hardly cared. "Come back here after your session. Gimme some more kisses before you go home for the night…"

Cloud swallowed hard as Sephiroth nipped his nipple through the t-shirt. "Definitely."

"Good. Wanna do me a big favor?"

"Anything at all, Pretty," Cloud murmured, burying his hands into Sephiroth's hair.

Sephiroth then reached into his desk drawer, and retrieved a plastic bag. Inside it was Cloud's butt plug and a tube of Pleasureglide.

His eyes widened when he saw it. "Oh, Seph! No! …"

"C'mon," Sephiroth suggested silkily, gently nibbling on the mark he'd left on Cloud's neck. "It'll save time when ya get back. We can have a quickie right here in my office…"

Cloud had to admit that he liked that suggestion. He bit his lip, "It won't get in the way of the session with Angeal, will it?"

"It won't get in the way. I promise." A promise from Sephiroth was as good as law.

After a moment of hesitation, Cloud nodded. He turned around pulled down his shorts.

Sephiroth hummed in appreciation and pushed his shoulders until he was bent over. He very carefully and thoroughly slickened and stretched Cloud, smiling at the sweet little moans he emitted. He was extremely careful as he slid the plug inside of him, making sure to stretch him as much as possible while being as gentle as possible.

Angeal was a big boy, after all.

After several minutes the plug was in place, and he smacked both of Cloud's asscheeks. "All set, sugar."

Cloud turned around and carefully leaned against the desk, a large erection tenting his little shorts. Sephiroth was so very tempted to call Angeal up and tell him that the session was cancelled, but he knew that good things came to those who waited.

Putting those two together like this was perfect. Neither knew what was about to happen but that didn't shake Sephiroth's confidence that it _would_ happen. Angeal was sexy and Cloud was irresistible. Sephiroth wanted both of them in his bed together, but would give them a taste of each other first.

Cloud was trembling slightly and flushed. "Seph… it feels good…"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he noticed how Cloud was grinding on the plug against the desk. Angeal was a lucky man… but also very deserving of what Cloud had to offer.

With a resolute heart, Sephiroth kissed Cloud again. "I love you."

Cloud smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you, too. So much."

"Go train. You're gonna be late. On the double!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and pushed off of the desk, his first few steps a little shaky before he straightened out and managed to walk to the door. He adjusted his crotch, and then turned to blow Sephiroth a kiss before closing it behind him.

* * *

Cloud felt his insides throb around the plug as he walked to the elevator. He usually loved wearing it for Sephiroth; it was hot to share a dirty secret between the two of them. And it felt so damn good as it brushed against him from the inside as he walked, it made him want more.

But making him put it in before a very important training session was cruel! Cloud frowned and tried very hard to focus on something other than the large, slick object stuffed inside of him.

Angeal was exactly on time, and already waiting at the elevator for him. Cloud ran the rest of the way, which might not have been a great idea. His eyes almost rolled back into his head, but he forced the thoughts and sensations away.

There was something different about Angeal. Cloud realized he'd usually seen Angeal at events, parties, things of that nature. He very rarely ever saw him on a typical day, and was surprised to find dark stubble on his face. Also, his ashy hair was pulled back into a ponytail on the back of his neck, with several rogue strands framing his angular face. He was wearing a form fitting SOLDIER t-shirt, loose black sweatpants and sneakers.

Cloud's mouth parted. Angeal was looking pretty damn good.

Angeal nodded when he saw him and turned to press the elevator button. On the back of the shirt was Angeal's last name, 'HEWLEY' in large white letters. The sweat pants, while loose, managed to frame his legs very nicely…

Cloud blinked until he derailed that train of thought. The butt plug was turning him into a sexual lunatic! He should not be looking at Angeal like that… but his arms were so thick and strong, with masculine veins running through the muscle. He wondered if those veins pulsed when Angeal benched weights… or when he was panting in the dark and about to blow a load.

Cloud physically shook the thoughts out of his head. "Hello Sir! Thank you so much for taking the time for me, tonight."

Angeal had to swallow before he spoke. Cloud had come jogging up to him like a track star from the high school porno of his wildest dreams. The kid was always dressed like a firecracker, but he had put on a little pair of shorts that begged to be ripped off. The shirt was loose; teasing with the form underneath that Angeal knew was extremely lean. And the standard issue boots that Angeal had seen day in and day out since he was a teenager were suddenly as exotic as a pair of thigh high stilettos while encasing those long, slim legs.

And from what Sephiroth had told him as a confidante, Cloud was amazing between the sheets. A natural at sucking cock, the way Sephiroth described it had been cruel enough to tease. The few times he'd seen Cloud thereafter, he always imagined those small, plump lips around Sephiroth's cock, that little spike on the underside dragging teasingly.

Angeal took a breath, straightening his spine. "It's not a problem, Cloud. It's a pleasure, really."

Cloud smiled sweetly and Angeal's head spun again. Almost to remind himself, he said, "You're very important to Sephiroth… so you're welcome to call on me for help with anything."

"Thank you!" Cloud cooed, just as the elevator opened.

The General ushered Cloud in first, his eyes involuntarily flicking to that adorable little ass as he stepped inside. Cloud looked over his shoulder and watched as Angeal stepped inside, filling the small room with his presence.

Cloud leaned back against the wall, his eyes shooting open as he unintentionally nudged the plug. Angeal leaned against the opposite wall, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"How are things with Sephiroth?" He asked with a polite smile.

"Wonderful!" Cloud grinned. "I love him so much. He always keeps everything interesting between us, even though we can't see each other all the time."

"That he does," Angeal agreed. "He talks about you often. You're a great pair."

Cloud blushed, and bumped the plug again as he bounced against the wall nervously. "Thank you… How are you, Sir?"

Angeal looked up at that. "I'm…" He paused as Cloud's eyes caught the light from the late evening sky and shone like stars. He was absolutely beautiful. Angeal shook his head a little and looked down at his sneakers. "I'm fine. You know how busy we get here."

"Do you have anyone special?"

Angeal lifted a shoulder, an odd quirk for a man his size and stature. "Not exactly… no."

They arrived on a floor that only a General could exit. Not even Rufus Shin-Ra was permitted to use the First Class training gym. Cloud was humbled to be allowed to even enter and marveled at all that surrounded him.

It wasn't a huge gym, but the equipment put anything at the Academy to shame. It was state of the art, spotless, and seemed to cater to how each General preferred to get his work out. There was an array of treadmills and cardio machines for Sephiroth, a playground for pumping iron for Angeal, and a ballet bar and ab workout center for Genesis.

The walls were all mirrored, and the floor was soft foam, cradling Cloud's feet as he followed Angeal further into the room.

"We have a shower room in there, you're welcome to use it when we're through," Angeal said after giving Cloud a brief tour of the facility. "Today you'll stretch before we do some cardio. I want to test your weight limits, and then I'll see what you can do on the mats. I know you've already had a full day, so we'll end after 90 minutes."

Cloud was nodding at everything that was being said. "Yes, sir."

Angeal led Cloud to an open area. "They've taught you proper stretching in class, correct?"

Cloud nodded.

"Show me how you've been doing them."

Cloud blushed a bit, for some reason not expecting to simply be watched. But then again, why would Angeal need to stretch with him? SOLDIERs were well-oiled machines. He took a breath and leaned forward to press his palms against the floor, keeping his legs perfectly straight.

Angeal nodded, trying not to notice how the shorts clung to the curve of Cloud's ass. "Very flexible. That's a plus."

"I didn't use to be," Cloud admitted, his voice going against his knees. He almost brought up how freakishly flexible Sephiroth was, but… he didn't really want to explain _how_ he knew that Sephiroth was so flexible.

After a few moments he slowly brought himself up, and then went through a series of standing moves, stretching his shoulders and arms. Angeal noticed that he was arching his back way too much, and brought his hand to Cloud's stomach, gently pushing in, "Stand up straight."

Cloud did, feeling his skin burn beneath his shirt where Angeal's hand was resting. He didn't move it, and Cloud was beginning to wonder why when he pushed again. "You've gotten comfortable arching. Focus on keeping your back straight."

Cloud frowned. "Is that bad?"

"A straight back promotes balance and prevents injury," Angeal said, continuing to straighten Cloud out every time he began to settle into his habits.

Eventually there was no more putting it off. His upper half was thoroughly stretched; it was time for his legs. With his teeth firmly gripping his bottom lip, Cloud slowly sank to his knees. Tenderly he sat back on his calves, feeling the plug nuzzle deeper.

Angeal noticed the tiny groan of what he mistakenly perceived to be discomfort. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Cloud answered quickly, and sucked in breath and sat down on the mat. It wasn't so bad, but then again the anticipation was always the most exciting part. Or in this circumstance, the most inconvenient. Sephiroth had better be prepared to make it worth his while.

Cloud spread his legs on the mat and leaned forward, stretching his back and hamstrings. Angeal watched as he pressed his cheek against the mat, his eyes lingering on the way Cloud's shorts rode high up on his thighs. Surely there wasn't an inch on the Cadet's body that wasn't smooth and attractive.

Angeal cleared his throat as Cloud sat up, this time not correcting the arch in his back… not when it made his ass pop out so nicely. After admiring it for a moment, his training got the better of him. "Remember your posture, Cloud."

Cloud nodded and straightened it out. Both to Angeal's delight and chagrin, the correct posture did nothing to hide the way his shorts had ridden up slightly to show the barest curve of his asscheek. It was barely a glimpse, but it was enough to force Angeal to flesh out the rest with his mind.

Angeal instead focused on Cloud's front in the mirror. There was no relief to be found there with Cloud's eyes closed in concentration and his lips parted as he breathed. No mature, twenty five year old man should have become stiff just by the sight of an open mouth and a little flash of leg! But to Angeal's horror, he felt his groin stir with interest, and the way Cloud pushed his legs out farther to deepen the stretch did nothing to help the situation.

After what felt like forever for both parties, Cloud had completed his stretching. He stood up carefully, and the shorts straightened themselves out as he did, which Angeal was slightly disappointed by. Innocently, Cloud turned around smiled at Angeal.

He tore his eyes away and nodded towards the cardio zone. "Which form of cardio are you most comfortable with?"

"I like running."

Angeal nodded. "Good. We'll go for twenty minutes, to warm up."

Cloud nodded and hopped on the treadmill. He quickly became familiar with the controls of the machine and began running at a steady pace. Angeal watched him start up, only to assure that he was settled on the machine… but then he began to watch his young, lean body working on the automatic track, his pretty blonde hair bouncing, his breath quicken…

Angeal quickly turned around and went to the machine beside Cloud. At least he could focus on something else for a little while. He began to run at a fast pace, fast enough to consume his thoughts and hopefully cleanse his mind of the bewitching Cadet's sexiness.

Cloud was a little startled when the SOLDIER began to sprint beside him, and looked over to get a load of him. Angeal was quick for all his bulkiness, that was for sure. If he didn't have the goddamn plug in his ass, he might have turned up his own speed to attempt to keep up with him. But as it was, every thud of his feet against the tread was sending a shock into his prostate, and an increase in intensity would spell disaster.

So he kept it at a steady jog, trying not to stare at Angeal. But there was so much goodness to the man, the way his little ponytail bobbed, his huge arms pumping, his chest rising and falling, his shirt jumping at his waist and offering peeks of the unbelievable body underneath…

Cloud's eyes finally trailed down to Angeal's crotch, and he gasped out loud a little.

Those loose sweat pants were packing something resembling a concealed weapon. Cloud's eyes widened, he could just make out the curve of the head of Angeal's cock as it bounced between his legs with every stride.

The head alone was a mouthful. A fucking mouthful!

Suddenly, all Cloud knew was pain, noise and confusion. He landed on his back in a pile of limbs, and heard himself squeak pathetically.

Angeal was over him before he could even get embarrassed. "Cloud! What happened?"

Cloud's face burned, "I – I slipped! Sorry!"

Angeal shook his head, "No, it's okay. Are you alright?"

Large, rough hands wrapped around Cloud's arms and pulled him up to his feet. Angeal then kneeled in front of him and glided hands over his legs, looking for any scrapes or burns from the tread. Cloud shivered, "I'm fine! Just slipped, seriously. I fall a million times a day, it's no big deal!"

Angeal looked sternly up at him. "You tell me if you're not up for this today. We can reschedule."

Cloud's eyes fluttered distractedly. The way Angeal was kneeling… his cock was pressed against the material of his pants so fucking appetizingly. "No, I want to do this. It was just an accident."

"Then get back on," Was all Angeal said before standing at his full height before Cloud.

He looked at him meekly. "Yes, Sir!"

They both got on their respective machines, both burning from the experience of being so near. Angeal's hands tingled with the smoothness of Cloud's skin, and Cloud fought not to turn his head and stare at the man while he ran.

At last, their twenty minutes were up, plus one more for Cloud for falling on his ass. He smiled as he sheepishly stepped off the machine, and accepted a towel that Angeal held out to him. He patted his face off and followed him to the weight bench.

"The point of this is to slowly build up," Angeal was explaining as he set the weights at a much smaller setting for Cloud. "If you start out lifting a bunch of weight you can't control, you wind up with an injury. It's better to do a lot of repetitions with a small weight, than to lift a heavy mass once and then be out of the gym for a week."

Cloud nodded, feeling naughty even though he hadn't done anything wrong yet. He was beginning to see that Angeal was quite the mother hen. He was probably used to reeling in Zack from doing stupid stunts.

Cloud was obedient by nature though, and agreed to everything. "Understood, Sir."

Angeal patted the bench. "Alright, saddle up."

Cloud narrowed his eyes a little, wishing he could saddle something other than the bench. He glanced at the very interesting shapes in Angeal's pants once more before lying down. It was designed for a much taller man, and his feet barely touched the floor.

Angeal took the position of a spotter, standing behind Cloud and prepared to adjust his weight level. Cloud looked up and gulped. That big cock was practically resting on his forehead.

Angeal didn't seem to notice, and he nodded down at Cloud for him to begin. He wrapped his fingers around the bar and lifted. Angeal had started him out on a very easy setting, and he put it back down. "I can lift more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, maybe another twenty at least."

"Tell me if it feels like too much," Angeal mothered as he adjusted the weights for Cloud. Once it was done he nodded down, and Cloud began to pump.

Angeal was forced to watch him lying down on the bench with his tanned thighs spread for support. He counted aloud, if only to keep his mind from lingering on the tiny grunts of effort Cloud made.

After a few minutes, Cloud stopped. "Can you put on a little more?"

Angeal had to blink, because with Cloud's delightful accent, it sounded almost like he'd breathlessly asked him to 'put _in_ a little more'. He sighed, his face becoming stern to cover his sexual frustration. "Ten more."

Cloud worked with that for a while, before setting the bar back down again. "I really feel like I could take some more."

"Five more, and that's all you're getting," Angeal repeated with a furrowed brow.

Cloud's smile broke into a grin. Angeal was a sweetheart, and he was beginning to become familiar with his facial expressions. He was genuinely worried that more weight would hurt him… that sort of treatment was unexpected and very chivalrous.

And he had to admit, the plug was making the workout a lot more fun than it would have been otherwise. A private gym and a big, hot man would have been great… but an ass full of slick hardness was beginning to take a toll on his self control.

When Angeal turned around to retrieve the weight, Cloud closed his eyes and imagined that the hardness inside of him was Angeal instead of rubber. He'd love to hear the pop his body made as that fat head slipped inside of him. Cloud brought his knees together slightly, trying to hide his body's reactions to his thoughts. Being counterproductive, he inhaled a bit and allowed himself to grind down on the plug, teasing himself.

Angeal noticed everything. He saw Cloud shift, his hips moving enticingly. He kept his eye on Cloud out of the corner of his eye as the little movements continued. He figured the kid was antsy, psyching himself up for more weight, or maybe just getting comfortable.

But he looked so damn good. Angeal thought about Cloud wiggling like that underneath him on a mattress, and the image consumed his mind so entirely that he grabbed fifty extra pounds of weight instead of just five.

He added it to the bar and nodded for Cloud to continue.

Cloud went to lift the weight, and managed to get it off of the rack before it came crashing down on top of him. Angeal reacted instantly, squatting down to catch the bar before it fell on Cloud's delicate neck.

He had the bar in his hands to keep Cloud from danger… but in his haste to lunge forward he had smashed his crotch firmly into Cloud's face. He stood up slowly, hoping somehow that the Cadet didn't notice that he had just gotten a faceful of semi-aroused cock.

Cloud was all red cheeks and wide eyes on the bench. He had just been smothered in the smell of hot male arousal. His groin snapped to attention, it didn't know what else to do.

He kept his eyes on Angeal's hoping they wouldn't flick down to his shorts and notice the obvious tent. He licked his lips and stammered. "I –uh – I guess you were right about the weight, then."

Angeal nodded, decided not to admit that he'd accidentally added too much because the little blonde was so fucking sexy and distracting. "It's alright. I now know that your optimum weight is 100 pounds. We'll focus on that next session and add a little more as time goes on."

Cloud nodded quickly and sat up, hunching over slightly to hide his erection.

"So let's get down to business," Angeal suggested, and led the way to the center of the room. He wanted this cock tease of a training session over, already. "You're here for Hand to Hand training. What's your preferred style?"

_Doggie_, Cloud wanted to say. He took a deep breath, glad for conversation to deter his thoughts from how good it felt when he stood up from the bench. He held his hands in front of his groin as he followed Angeal, "I don't really have a style, yet. I'm sort of stuck in a rut of getting knocked down."

Angeal nodded sympathetically, despite the fact that he'd never suffered over a size issue _obviously_. "I think you're best suited for mixed martial arts."

Cloud's eyes went wide, and he heard himself stupidly blurt, "Like a ninja?"

Angeal's face cracked with a smile. "Not exactly. But it'll give you more of an advantage for your size."

Cloud wilted slightly, figuratively and literally. "I'll try."

Angeal noticed the shift in his mood and became stern. "You're here in order to become a SOLDIER. There are certain things every SOLDIER needs to know about himself in order to be strong. Your only weakness is your size, and it's an extremely easy one to overcome."

"Really..?" Cloud asked softly, glancing up.

Angeal's chest throbbed with cuteness overload. "Yes. You'll do fine."

Cloud smiled brightly. "Alright! I'm ready!"

Angeal nodded. "I think what you need to bring up your grade immediately is to show a little bit of power. So I'm going to teach you a few submission moves."

Cloud stopped walking and gawked. "…Wh-what?"

"Moves that inflict pain on your opponent."

Cloud's mind was reeling. "…Oh."

Angeal began explaining the finer points, telling Cloud to focus on putting adverse pressure on his classmate's joints. Cloud listened intently, almost forgetting about the plug, his frustration, and the smell and feel of Angeal's stiff cock against his face.

Almost.

But then Angeal lay down on the mat and patted on his stomach. "Sit."

Cloud swallowed and nodded, and very gently sat on the SOLDIER, trying not to let his eyes flutter as the plug pressed firmly against his insides.

Angeal shook his head. "You don't need to hesitate with me, Cloud. Put as much weight on me as you can."

Cloud sucked in a breath and pressed his knees into the floor. He bore down on the man hard, gripping his hands into Angeal's shirt.

Angeal took a breath, trying to remember that he'd done this with classes upon classes of Cadets and SOLDIERs. It was simply Judo, nothing more. But if he wasn't careful, it was very easy to imagine that Cloud was wiggling his hips against him, and that his expression wasn't about nervousness, but instead portrayed a bashful look of pleasure.

Angeal's breath stilled as he felt his cock begin to quickly tighten even harder. Why did the kid have to be so fucking sexy?!

Cloud felt it. He felt Angeal's hardness press against him through his pants. He didn't know if Angeal was simply worked up because of the workout or because he was personally frustrated… but it was so hot.

Cloud's cheeks flared. He didn't dare to press down on that hardness, but his hands stopped gripping his shirt and instead rested on Angeal's hard, solid chest.

After a moment, Angeal cleared his throat. "Okay. What you're about to do is called the Front Naked Choke hold."

Cloud shivered as his small, shapely mouth curved into a smirk. He couldn't help himself. "Do we have to get naked?"

Angeal paused. Was Cloud being a little cock tease on purpose? If he was, two could play at that game. "Unfortunately not. It's called that because you're going to wrap your arms around my neck and choke me."

_Unfortunately not? Did Angeal just say _unfortunately_ not?!_ Cloud nodded shyly, "O-kie."

Angeal showed him how to put the right pressure on his neck by effectively hugging the crap out of him. It put their faces close together, but Cloud turned his head to hide his blush, and the fluttering of his eyes. The hold was easy once he got the hang of it. They practiced it a few times, and he felt a little shock of pride when he actually made Angeal cough a little bit.

"Okay, you've got it. Up now," The SOLDIER instructed.

Cloud was slightly disappointed, he was becoming comfortable lying on top of the wide, powerful man. But he got up and allowed Angeal to kneel in front of him. "This is the Reverse Naked Choke hold, and it's probably a lot safer position for you to find yourself in. When you get behind your opponent, you do the exact same thing, get their neck in a deep hold and squeeze with your arms."

Cloud looked at the man from behind, the strength in his shoulders and the cute ponytail that had been slightly skewed by lying on the ground beneath him. He was so big that kneeling down, he was only slightly shorter than Cloud was. Even for all his size, he made Cloud feel safe – even during a fighting lesson.

Cloud was enamored. He came forward and breathed against Angeal's ear, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugged him from behind.

Angeal closed his eyes, almost leaning into the embrace. It felt so good. But it wasn't exactly supposed to feel good. "…Far too gentle, Cloud. Remember to put pressure on the th– rrtkk…"

Cloud tightened his hold on Angeal's neck roughly, completely blocking the SOLDIER's air passages and yanking up on the joints of his neck. Angeal felt his heart begin to race, and his cock hardened to the point of pain. He gripped Cloud's arms and tossed him down onto the mat.

Angeal rubbed his neck. "Excellent!"

Cloud was panting. "I think I could really do that in class!"

Angeal grinned. "I'll teach you another good one, then. It's called Elbow Lock."

Cloud nodded in agreement, glad that the move sounded somewhat innocent. But then he noticed Angeal crawl towards him, and force his way between Cloud's legs. He pressed down, feeling the hardness in Cloud's shorts twitch against him.

"Lock your legs behind me," Angeal said, his voice husky. Cloud assumed it was from the effective choke hold… but then he felt that incredibly hard cock press against him as he crowded in closer.

Cloud gulped. "Right."

Angeal slowly walked him through the maneuver, which was complicated at first. With a little shifting, Angeal ended up on his side with his elbow trapped painfully in Cloud's grip. An important fake out came when Cloud went for one arm, then grabbed the other into a hold that was painful, and carried the potential to snap the arm in half at the elbow.

It would be so fucking sweet to snap a classmate's arm off, so Cloud listened closely.

They went through it several times, each time harder than the last. Cloud had the fake out part down, but always hesitated at the elbow hold.

"I want to feel the pain you can inflict," Angeal instructed. "If I'm going to teach you how to fight, I need to be prepared for what you can do. Don't be afraid to hurt me."

"But I don't want to hurt you," Cloud murmured, gazing up at him.

Angeal's eyebrows slowly rose. "You won't _really_ hurt me. The day you really hurt me, you won't need me anymore. Now let's try this again."

This time, Angeal surprised Cloud by falling down on him, putting much more force into his attack than before. His pelvis pounded into him, and Cloud's upturned hips quaked. The hardness in Angeal's sweatpants pressed directly against the plug, digging it in against Cloud's prostate.

Cloud threw back his head and gave a wail of pure pleasure. It was a sound that halted all of Angeal's mobile functions. He paused, and the next thing he knew his elbow was under the danger of being snapped in half. He easily forced his way out of the hold and pressed Cloud angrily down onto the mat.

"Don't fake me out like _that_," He growled. "That's not going work in class, or on the battlefield."

"I didn't fake you out!" Cloud panted, shivering as Angeal was still putting pressure on the plug.

"This teasing needs to stop," Angeal continued. "How can I teach you anything if you're going be so… you're so…"

Cloud was motionless on the ground beneath him, not really hearing a word he was saying. He didn't realize before what a deep, deep blue Angeal's eyes were.

The SOLDIER was still speaking, but Cloud couldn't take anymore. He leaned up and pressed his mouth to Angeal's. For a still moment they were both in shock, until they began to kiss each other with vigor.

Cloud moaned into the very sudden kiss, the roughness of his stubble was a dizzying contrast with soft lips and wet tongue. He closed his eyes and settled into it, moaning softly as Angeal's body shifted on top of him.

Cloud had no idea what was going to happen. All he knew was that kissing Angeal felt good, so he didn't think about anything else.

And Angeal knew it was terribly wrong to let himself be sucked into a kiss by his friend's lover, but he couldn't stand it anymore. Cloud was sexy, ready, and there. Angeal's body wanted to fuck, wanted release, and it wanted it from the little blonde beneath him.

And the way the Cadet moved beneath him, he wanted it too. The rest would sort itself out. He released Cloud's lips and looked down at him, noticing that the area around his delicate mouth was red from his abrasive stubble.

Angeal blurted, "I didn't think to shave."

"I like it..." Cloud smiled.

Their mouths crashed into each other again. Angeal felt something pull at his ponytail and free it from its holder, then two small hands burrow into his hair, tugging it encouragingly.

Angeal reared up onto his knees. He took one look at the boy beneath him and reached under his hips, getting a grip on his little red shorts and pulled them up and right over his boots. Cloud yelped at the sudden disposal of his clothing, but it didn't finish echoing in the room before Angeal's mouth was on his again.

He whined into the kiss as Angeal's body pressed between his naked thighs, nudging the plug as he grinded against him. Once he got another taste, Angeal sat up on his knees again, yanking Cloud up from the floor by the collar of his shirt, then ripped it off over his head.

Angeal muttered something inaudible beneath his breath as he let his large hands move over Cloud's skin. He shivered, hoping that his nudity was satisfactory to the SOLDIER.

While he had the chance, he gripped Angeal's shirt and moved it up. He was pleased when Angeal helped him in the removal, and spellbound by the torso that was revealed.

Where Sephiroth was lean and tightly muscled with corded lines, Angeal was a much thicker slab of man meat. His body was generously fed, but worked into pure solid mass and muscle. He had everything in all the right places, plus muscles in places Cloud didn't even know existed. Short dark hair dusted his chest and lower stomach, tapering just beneath his tight belly button. Cloud's slim hands looked ridiculous on that body, but he hardly noticed them as they moved reverently over the rows of hard muscle.

Cloud was hardly innocent. He knew what he wanted and where to find it. His hands delved right down into Angeal's pants, pulling the loose sweats down to his thick thighs.

He moaned out loud. Angeal's cock was thick, long and hard, just like the rest of him. It hung between his thighs, and Cloud realized that it wasn't even _done_ growing yet. He wrapped a hand around it, pulling on the impressive thickness as he looked up at Angeal.

Cloud knew that Angeal already knew, but he said it anyways. "You're fucking huge."

The SOLDIER couldn't even try to look bashful about the comment. But he tilted his head. "That's not a complaint, is it?"

Cloud ducked his head down and kissed the wide, smooth tip, flicking his tongue out at it. Angeal shuddered, "The bench might be better for this."

Cloud nodded and stood up, pulling on Angeal's hand. The man surprised him with several kisses to his stomach and the tops of his thighs, brushing his stubbled face over them. "You're sexy."

Cloud whimpered and pulled his hand. "C'mon…"

Angeal stood up and let Cloud lead him to the weight bench, and sat down. His entire body was aching with tension and anxiety, his brain totally blank for fear of losing his nerve or thinking himself out of this truly lovely predicament.

Cloud moved between his thighs, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Angeal let him suck teasingly on his tongue, the spike in his chin and the stud in the center making it a unique experience.

Then Cloud began to sink, kissing his way down Angeal's massive, hard body. He wasn't used to feeling hair beneath his lips, it was new and unusual. He kissed Angeal's small, pebbled nipples and the lean lines of his ribs and abs. He moved his hands over the tops of his legs, feeling the smoothness give way to dark hair at mid thigh.

He kissed down to the huge, jutting hardness between those thighs. As he thought, Angeal _was_ still growing. Cloud moved his fingers over the veins in Angeal's lower stomach, marveling how they coiled beneath the smooth skin of his cock.

Cloud settled back onto his calves, unabashedly working himself on the plug. He almost trailed a hand down to pleasure himself, but he had been taught well in the art of waiting, and kept both hands busy on Angeal.

He held those large balls in one hand, squeezing enough to make the man shift on the bench. He took the other hand and wrapped it around his cock, pulling it in a way that Sephiroth liked. Angeal liked it too, and moaned deeply.

Cloud licked the tip again, this time letting his tongue play back and forth over the sensitive slit. He pressed his lips to it, creating a tiny little pull of suction until a drop of saltiness graced his tongue.

"Yeah," Angeal groaned shakily, and pleasure sounded amazing coming from his mouth. He watched every moment of Cloud's hands, every quirk of his lips and blink of his long, dark lashes.

Cloud just smiled and parted his lips. He sucked the head, feeling it fill his mouth and stretch his lips. He worked it over for a moment, enjoying the small grunts Angeal gave with each wet pull of suction.

Finally he moved down lower, feeling the thick head pressed against the back of his throat. He relaxed and allowed it; wanting that big cock in his mouth, down his throat, inside of him… he bounced a little bit against his thighs, stimulating himself as he tasted more of Angeal.

Angeal noticed Cloud's cock twitch, and a thick string of precome drool from the slit. He lay back on his hands and spread his thighs wider, letting Cloud work him over to his little heart's content.

Cloud continued to stimulate the several inches of Angeal's cock that remained neglected with one hand, letting the other tug on his balls. He let it slip from his mouth with a small gasp for hair, and immediately latched into the underside, sucking along the thick vein down to his balls. He looked up at Angeal, seeing the soft look of contented wonder on his face.

Cloud liked that look on Angeal. He ducked his head under and lapped at his tight balls, then pushed them up to gain access to the sensitive areas underneath. Angeal jumped a little as he felt a small, wet tongue slick across places that had never been touched before by another person. He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Cloud's hair brush against the inside of his thighs.

Cloud leaned back with a lick of his lips. "Do you like that?"

"Do it again," Angeal rasped, pushing Cloud's head back.

Cloud lapped at Angeal's hole, almost squeaking with his own desire for stimulation. He came up after a moment with a moan, swallowing down Angeal's cock while his water blue eyes burned up at him with desperation.

Angeal groaned softly and pulled Cloud's hair. He would have been content to let the blonde suck him all day long, Sephiroth had not exaggerated about the talent in that tight little mouth. But the way that he was bouncing up and down and making his cock wag, his lean body was just begging to get fucked.

"Get up here," Angeal said gruffly, stroking Cloud's cheek as it drew in to pull harder at his cock.

Cloud finally let it slide from his throat and stood between Angeal's legs. He felt a large hand brush down his lower back and cup his ass, and gasped as the plug tortured him yet again.

Then his eyes went wide. He had a fucking _plug_ up his ass! He began to frantically think about how he could discreetly remove the plug without Angeal noticing it. But before he could hatch a plan, Angeal reached down to grip his ankle and placed his foot on bench, fully exposing him.

Cloud whimpered shyly, trying to close his legs. Angeal chuckled in his mind. After seeing the way he sucked cock, it was a little too late to pretend to be a bashful virgin.

He narrowed his eyes as his fingers began to attempt entry into Cloud's opening. But they instead bumped into a rubber handle. Curiously, Angeal took a hold of it and pulled. Cloud closed his eyes and moaned, his entire face and chest blushing blood red.

"You naughty little shit," Angeal quirked, seeing the shiny black handle emerge from Cloud before he pushed it slowly back in.

Cloud whined and shivered as the plug was slowly teased in and out of him, "Ah! It wasn't me… Seph did it!"

"When?"

"Right b-before I left to meet you…"

Angeal twisted it around inside of Cloud, causing him to clutch his shoulder and cry out. He was suspicious. This had all the markings of a classic Sephiroth set up. Only Sephiroth did this with military movements, not people he cared about – that was usually Genesis' territory. He thought back to the conversation at the bar, and his admission that Cloud was attractive.

"Did Sephiroth send you like this on purpose?" Angeal questioned.

Cloud shrugged. "Maybe, probably… fuck, take it out…"

"Why would he do that?" Angeal inquired, twisting it in the opposite direction. He wasn't above torturing captives to get information. His own insecurities told him that there was no way such a smooth, lovely young man would be interested in _him_, especially not when he had a man like Sephiroth in the bag.

If this was some sort of orchestrated pity fuck, he'd have no part in it.

"I don't know!" Cloud pleaded innocently. "He sees Genesis sometimes…ah…we're both okay with seeing other p-people! Maybe he thought we'd hit it off!"

"He didn't bribe you to come here and do this, did he? Tell the truth," Angeal ordered..

"No, I promise! He-he put the plug in but… I like you, Mr. Hewley! You're hot and sweet and so sexy…" Cloud then pressed his lips against Angeal's sweetly, and made himself clear against them. "I want you."

Angeal's smiled and teased the little Cadet without shame, fear, or guilt. He could tell that Cloud was telling the truth. If he was such a willing participant, then Angeal was _so_ going to enjoy fucking the shit out of him.

Sephiroth had sent him gift wrapped, after all.

Cloud gripped onto Angeal's loose hair. "Take it out… please!"

Angeal slid it out so slowly it was almost painful. Cloud gasped for air before lowering his mouth to Angeal's. Their tongues met and slid past each other, Cloud sucking Angeal's into a pleading kiss.

Angeal let the plug fall to the floor and sucked his fingers quickly. He slid them inside of Cloud, finding him extremely slick, loose and ready. His eyes rolled back at the heat of the boy's body, and teased with his fingers. Cloud clenched around those fingers to tease him right back.

"Get it wet," Angeal said, guiding Cloud's head down to his groin.

Cloud obediently spat on the head, and spread the natural slickness around with his tongue. He sucked it down as far as he could go, keeping his mouth loose and wet, getting the huge cock ready. It was bigger than Sephiroth's by no small margin. Cloud wasn't apprehensive about it; he wanted to feel as much of it as he could.

Once he felt Angeal was as slick as he was ever going to be, he came up and put his arms around his shoulders. Cloud rose high up on his knees to position himself, and stuck his tongue out in concentration. He had a lot of practice doing this, but something wasn't working out quite right. Then it dawned on him that Angeal was so big… that he couldn't get up high enough on his knees to angle it in.

He had a moment of virginal fear before Angeal helped, lifting Cloud up higher and pressed it in himself. Cloud went boneless against him, and began to slowly sink down.

"Oh…" Cloud moaned raggedly, burying his small face against Angeal's neck. He was at full height on his knees, and there were a couple inches of that thick cock buried inside of him. He almost became a little sheepish for trying to be such a size queen.

"Are you alright?" Angeal asked softly when Cloud paused against him.

"…Did I mention that you're fucking huge?" He whispered, giggling when he felt a rumble of laughter in Angeal's chest.

"Take it slow," He suggested, surprising Cloud with a blunt, dry smack on his ass.

Cloud brought his face up with a gasp, and wriggled down farther. It was slow torture for Angeal, who wanted to grip, tug, and fuck his way straight up that tight little hole. But the innocent, darling noises Cloud made as he sank down made Angeal keep himself in check.

Cloud then lifted himself up, sighing slowly. Angeal growled as he felt the tight heat pull up. He looked down and marveled at the fact that Cloud was so tight, he was pulling up on the skin of his cock and lifting his balls.

"Mm," Cloud continued to sink down farther every time he lifted up, and eventually established a slightly hesitant rhythm. Angeal had the ability to make his large hands surprisingly gentle and let feather light, tickling touches dance over Cloud's skin.

Rushes of goosebumps broke out over his neck, arms and chest, following where Angeal's fingers went. He gasped and wriggled when they flitted briefly over his sides, and up to his chest and circled his nipples. Then they went down further, brushing over the tops of his thighs and around to his ass.

Cloud moaned when the fingers tucked beneath his balls, where the touch transformed from fleeting, to something more substantial. He bounced faster on what he could comfortable take of Angeal's erection, pleading with him, "Touch me…"

He was expecting to be teased, for pleasure to be pulled away. Instead, Angeal pumped him firmly, matching the shallow, slightly jerky movements of his hips as they moved up and down.

Feeling himself encased in Angeal's abrasive hands was like being electrocuted. Cloud groaned loudly, riding Angeal until he finally found the perfect spot to grind that big, fat head into. Imagining that huge thing inside of him made Cloud double over, his lips brushing Angeal's ear as he whimpered. "You're gonna make me come…"

"Do you want me to let you?" Angeal asked, and squeezed Cloud hard enough to make him gasp sharply.

What kind of question was that? Cloud leaned back and blinked his eyes up at Angeal, who was nothing more than a kind, gentle stranger really. But something was hidden inside that question that was dark, and Cloud suddenly envisioned the man in a room of whips and chains and unspeakably sexy devices of torture.

Did Cloud want Angeal to let him come? Not really. He wanted to be tortured and fucked all day long, but there was only so much a body could handle. Especially when it had been plugged, teased, worked out, caressed, and impaled on a delicious monster cock.

Cloud finally nodded shakily, "…Yeah… Let me…"

"You don't sound so sure," Angeal said, his hand agonizingly still on Cloud's erection.

Cloud rode him quicker, plunging down to new depths. "Please! I want to!"

Angeal pumped him. It wasn't fast enough to send him catapulting, just enough for an explosive build up and subsequent eruption.

Cloud loudly narrated his orgasm with a range of squeaks and deep growls. He came to rest against Angeal's shoulder, unsurprised that he had been watched, but not followed into ecstasy.

Angeal grunted as he idly pushed himself up between Cloud's quivering hips. "You have no idea how good you feel when you're coming."

He shivered and sucked softly on Angeal's shoulder. "…Wanna feel it again?"

"I know I will," Angeal declared, and leaned forward to fold Cloud tightly against him. He kissed his lips like a lover, molding his long tongue into Cloud's mouth and owning it.

Suddenly Angeal scooped his arms beneath Cloud's knees and rose up. "Time for a change of scenery."

Cloud giggled, scrambling to get his arms around Angeal's neck as he became airborne. He looked around the gym, wanting to choose a spot that allowed him to watch the action in the mirror. "Let's get on the bike!"

Angeal chuckled, "The bike? I think we should be able to make that work," And with that, he shifted Cloud up higher until his cock popped free and was able to carry him.

"Hurry…" Cloud shuddered.

He hadn't regained his full arousal yet, but Angeal's heightened senses allowed him to practically taste the blood rushing through his veins. He was delicious. It was easy to see why Sephiroth loved him so much, and also why he'd be so willing to share.

He held Cloud while assessing the stationary bike. He'd seen Sephiroth listlessly pedaling away on it for hours on end. The visual made him smirk as he shifted Cloud in his arms, thinking of the myriad of ways he could fuck him on it.

He put Cloud down, and then sat carefully on the seat. His nudity made for an interesting press of cushioned plastic against his ass. His feet easily touched the floor as he straddled the bike. "Turn around and get up on the pedals."

Cloud carefully stepped over the center rail of the bike and pressed his booted foot onto the far pedal. Angeal ran his hand up the scuffed leather, and tugged on the infamous socks. "You don't know how much Sephiroth obsesses over these, do you?"

"I know," Cloud smiled, putting his other foot on the other pedal.

Angeal ran his hands over Cloud as he settled on the seat in front of him. Then he thought better of it and pushed Cloud forward. The action propelled one of his legs on the pedals, raising it up higher. It spread his little cheeks and gave a generous view of his stretched, wet opening. "…I want you just like this."

Cloud relaxed to accommodate the ease of pressure against his ass. Angeal slid back in, breathing shakily as he watched it occur from his perfect view. "Now move…"

Cloud gripped onto the handles, sliding up and down on Angeal from his bent over position. He glanced at himself in the mirror before arching his back a little more and enjoying the way Angeal's head tilted to see it all better.

"I know you told me not to arch, but…" Cloud rolled backwards, grinding Angeal's hips fluidly. "…I fuck a lot better when I do, don't I?"

"Yeah," Angeal rasped, grabbing onto Cloud's rolling ass. The little kid was awfully coherent when he wasn't working towards release. He wanted to hear those sweet little sounds again.

He took a hold of Cloud's thin waist and pulled him down hard before letting him bound back up, earning a nice little groan. He did it again, forcing Cloud to shift slowly against him, followed by several quick, shallow thrusts.

He watched Cloud move in the mirror, then let his eyes focus in on his hair, his shoulders and back. He noticed a little red splotch of fresh color on his neck, and telltale nip marks from Sephiroth's overly sharp teeth. Angeal smiled and kissed that mark, sucking it hard into his mouth.

Cloud gasped and shuddered as his entire body clenched with the unexpected pain. Angeal nearly lost it then, and bit down viciously on the tender skin. Cloud writhed, reaching back a hand to grip onto Angeal's hair.

Cloud's feet trembled on the pedals, and one slipped off suddenly and hit the floor. Angeal blinked in surprise as that neck was pulled away from his teeth, and his cock slipped out of Cloud with a wet pop and smacked against his stomach.

"Get back up here," Angeal growled.

Cloud immediately stepped back up onto the pedals with a wide eyed look over his shoulder at the SOLDIER's unamused tone. "…Sorry."

Angeal ran his teeth along Cloud's cheek and pushed back inside him with a heavy grunt. "Keep your feet on the pedals. Fall again and I will punish you."

Cloud's erection returned with a vengeance as those words were punctuated with a hard yank from Angeal's hands on his hips. Cloud mewed as those big hands began to guide his hips in a quick rhythm; the brunette General was apparently very impassioned by his own declaration of authority.

It turned Cloud on. But being naughty turned him on even more. He forced one of his feet to trip off of the pedal and one foot landed on the floor. Angeal's tip was all that remained inside of him, until Cloud arched his ass and purposely let it slip out.

Cloud yowled at an embarrassing octave when his ass was slapped, hard. Angeal pulled him back up, "You want to test me?"

Cloud shook his head and then threw it back against Angeal's shoulder as he was roughly pushed into. Angeal then placed Cloud's hands on the bars and lifted his hips until he was once again in the perfect visual position.

"Stay just like that," Angeal ordered, then pressed his feet into the ground and moved in and out of the small body, giving him as much of his hard cock as he dared, or until Cloud's noises became pained instead of enraptured. He lined it up with that pretty spine and aimed for the spot that made him scream.

Cloud _would_ have screamed if he could capture the breath. Instead it was almost silent as Angeal assaulted the sensitive nerve center inside of him, not giving him a moment to recover. Angeal was close, and he was yanking Cloud down the same path.

Cloud closed his eyes and held onto the handlebars for dear life. Angeal watched his face in the mirror, seeing the revived hardness between his legs. He reached for it and squeezed, enjoying the way Cloud's eyes shot open.

"Angeal!" Cloud cried, shivering as his entire body weight rested on the handlebars. He groaned as Angeal worked him from both ends, his entire body pulled into a nearly unbearable tension. He opened his eyes and watched the mirror, still in disbelief that such a man had found him so desirable.

Then he noticed the amount of the man that was inside of him. Angeal was fucking him with all of it; he could feel his hard pelvis bumping against his cheeks. Every inch of that huge cock was inside of him, and Cloud's legs turned to liquid at the thought.

"I'm …close," Angeal warned huskily, his hips finding an even more frantic beat against Cloud's ass.

It made Cloud lose his strength in his arms, as well as his legs. To his dismay, he slipped off the pedals and once again, right off of Angeal's pre-orgasmic cock.

Angeal roared in frustration. Cloud shrieked as several handprints were rapidly added to the collection of bruises forming on his ass. He hardly had the energy to writhe, but managed to clamor back up onto the pedals before nearly collapsing forward onto the handlebars.

"S-Sorry!" Cloud panted. "I didn't mean to that time…!"

Angeal gripped his hands into his ass again, enraged to the highest altitudes of lust. But a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath brought him back to reality. He loosened his grip and looked at Cloud.

The little guy was gripping on the handlebars like his life depended on it. He was shaking with more than just arousal; his muscles were burning and twitching, running off pure adrenaline and willpower. He had just about worn Cloud out.

Angeal frowned and quickly rolled Cloud into his arms, tsking softly as the boy was practically dead weight. He kissed his damp forehead and got up off of the bike. Cloud's body was burning with relief, but his mind was frightened that his own stupid weakness had ruined the moment.

He got over that fear when he saw that Angeal was carrying him to the heavily padded crash mat. Cloud sighed deeply. "Thank God."

"I apologize. I worked you pretty hard today," Angeal grinned and dropped him down onto it, and laughed when he landed like a rag doll and stayed that way. "Glad to be able to lie back?"

"Partially," Cloud spread his legs wide and made himself utterly available. "But mostly glad that you're gonna keep fucking me…"

Angeal dropped down heavily onto his knees, bouncing Cloud slightly on the pad. "I would never leave such a thing unfinished."

Cloud rested his legs on Angeal's thighs as he settled on top of him. He quickly spat on his hand and brushed it over the tip of his cock before squeezing it back into Cloud's heat. They were both close, and incredibly relieved by the ease of the position.

Cloud ran his hands down Angeal's sides, loving the way his back arched up and down as he fucked him. It was all it took to make Cloud begin to shift up against him, finding the strength somewhere in his body to keep moving with the man.

He put his hand on Angeal's face and pulled him down, wanting to kiss, wanting him near. Angeal curled down over his smaller form and rubbed his rough cheek against Cloud's, earning a breathless giggle before pushing kisses against his mouth and neck.

Angeal quickly worked himself up to that peak again, perhaps even more intense since it had been denied the first time. He nipped Cloud's small ear and growled into it, "You feel good…"

"So do you," Cloud gasped, wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him close. "It's so big."

Angeal's words were hot against Cloud's ear, "Mm…you're so tight. So good…"

They continued to growl sexual endearments to each other as time became thick and the world seemed to go dark with only a spotlight on their shared pleasure. Cloud was close, and was a ball of fury beneath Angeal, "Keep …fucking me! Don't stop!"

Angeal granted Cloud's wish by not slowing down or speeding up. He steadily pounded against him until he felt his small body send itself into a frenzy. His legs pulled at Angeal's hips, his fingers gripped into his arms, and he dug his head backwards into the soft pad.

Angeal watched it from the outside, and felt it on the inside. Again – Cloud was perfect when he was coming.

Finally those bright blue eyes cleared of their haze and focused on him. His small mouth parted as he tried to regain his breath. He smiled up at Angeal, and it was heavenly.

Angeal felt his peak hit him, that bone clenching rapture of release. But he knew his own body.

His orgasms were not quick events.

He felt the first wave, then the second. He watched as Cloud's eyes softened at the familiar feeling of being filled with hot semen, and felt him wriggle his hips, trying to coax more. Then the third wave hit, and those eyes widened a bit.

By the fourth, Angeal had pulled out and let the thick stream shoot onto Cloud's spent erection, joining the small mess on his stomach. The stood on his knees and let the fifth hit Cloud's cheek and smiled as it dripped down onto his hair. The sixth landed on his parted lips.

Cloud had never seen so much semen at once in his entire life. He had no mental capacity to over think it. He poked his tongue out as another thick rush of fluid left Angeal's cock. Before he could register the heavy, bitter taste he swallowed it. He enjoyed the blushed look of lust on the man's face as another rush landed on Cloud's chin.

Cloud had to giggle. Angeal joined in bashfully and wrung himself hard. To Cloud's amazement a few more thick drops came out, falling like warm rain against his chest.

Angeal quickly ran a thumb over Cloud's lips before kissing him softly.

It wasn't deep, probing, or even lustful. It was just a kiss. And Cloud returned it – just a kiss. They came apart, and regarded each other. Angeal smirked, "The shower's in there. Remember?"

Cloud nodded. "Wanna join me?"

He considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "I'd better not… you remember anything I taught you today?"

Cloud nodded, "Front Naked Choke hold and the Reverse. Elbow lock. Go for the joints. Bench no more than 100. And Angeal Hewley comes _buckets_."

Angeal laughed, and rubbed his thumb over Cloud's chin again, spreading his own fluids in bemusement. "I'll let you decide if you want to train with me again."

Cloud graced him with another of those heavenly smiles. "Definitely."

Angeal gave him a stern look. "This will not happen every time. You wanna train with me… wear some pants."

Cloud bit his lower lip, then ran his tongue along it to clear away the remaining drops of Angeal's come. The SOLDIER swallowed and shifted up. "Hit the showers, Strife. You need it."

"Your fault," Cloud rolled his eyes and got up, wincing in pain. Angeal threw a Cure on him without asking, and went to retrieve his clothes. He efficiently slipped them on in less than ten seconds, and left.

Cloud sighed and went to the locker room, still limping slightly despite the Cure. He was delighted to find a big Jacuzzi. But he was covered in jizz that was quickly getting cold, and decided to use it another time. Instead he went for a shower stall that appeared to be Sephiroth's, and helped himself to his lover's familiar bath products.

Boy, was he ever glad that Sephiroth didn't shoot so damn much! Or that he didn't have such a massive donkey dick. It was tons of fun to try, but nothing he'd want to have to deal with on a regular basis. Too much extended use could cause long term damage! Cloud frowned and felt between his cheeks, expecting to find a gaping void where his bum used to be. It felt normal though, if a bit abused.

Angeal's cock was too much of a good thing, definitely. Sephiroth on the other hand was just the right size, just the right shape…and he let out enough come to make a mess, but not enough to fucking drown in.

Perfect. Sephiroth was so perfect. Cloud sighed and pressed his head against the wall, and found a stray silver hair stuck to it. He smiled, feeling the afterglow but had nobody to share it with.

Then his eyes widened, and realized that he still needed to get to Sephiroth's office! His pretty lover was expecting a quickie!

"Shit!" Cloud cursed, not taking the time to think about how he was going to convince his own body into another round of sex, he just quickly finished his shower to get Angeal's funk off of him. He toweled his hair before throwing it around his waist. He went to his bag in the gym and threw on a pair of jeans and his FUTURE SOLDIER hoodie, and stuffed his strewn about clothes inside.

He then searched around the bag for his phone ad flipped it open. He'd been training with Angeal for an hour, fucking Angeal for an hour, and had wasted time thinking in the shower! After he bemoaned the time, he realized that he had a missed text message from Sephiroth.

_I got called to a mission bb, see u this weekend. Kisses from Junon._

Cloud felt like crying! He heaved a dry sob as he sent a reply. _Sorry my training ran late! : I love u so much, can't wait to see u this weekend!!!_

He solemnly laced his boots and made his way to the elevators. Just as he got on, he received a text reply from his beloved. He eagerly pulled out his phone to read it.

No worries, bb. Don't leave without ur plug, tho! ;D

Cloud gasped so hard that it hurt his throat. Sephiroth _did_ set them up!

He shook his head and grinned, deciding not to text back, but to give all the details in person that weekend. It was a small revenge, but it was the best he could do.

Then he gasped again.

Cloud had left his plug on the floor by the weight bench.

* * *

Genesis arrived at the gym early the next morning. Before taking five steps into the room, he stopped and peered around like a suspicious predator.

The air carried the stench of nasty, disgusting, _amazing_ sex.

He looked all around, but found nobody there. He then shrugged, figuring that perhaps Angeal had brought up a 3rd class SOLDIER to pick off, or that Sephiroth got a little overzealous with the punching bag again.

With a demure sigh he went to his ballet bar and hit the stereo. He was just about to begin, when something in the mirror caught his eye.

He clapped his hands in excitement as he rushed to the weight bench and plucked a shiny black plug from the floor. It was obviously unwashed, so he gave it a tiny sniff.

"Cloud. Interesting," He tossed it into the garbage before going back to his routine.

* * *

Cloud ran all the way to Sephiroth's apartment with his weekly report card waving in the air for all to see. If anyone asked him where the fire was, he promptly told them that it was in his pants.

After training with Angeal, Cloud had put his moves to use in class. His coach was extremely impressed, and even reserved a spot for him in a special Judo training class next semester to cater to his emerging style. When he told the teacher that he'd seen Angeal Hewley for help, he even got extra credit for outside overtime.

Score!

And since the weekend had _finally_ arrived, Cloud could _finally_ corner Sephiroth about the set up with Angeal. He was certain Sephiroth would want to know the details, and Cloud felt that he had a little pouting to do and kisses to gain from being tricked like that.

Sephiroth was becoming very naughty. Cloud couldn't have been more delighted.

He raced all the way to Sephiroth's door and dug in his bag for the key. After bumbling for a moment, he let himself in. Immediately he felt that something was… slightly off. He knew Sephiroth was there, but the place was way too quiet.

No ecstatic greeting? No TV on? Nothing cooking in the kitchen? No sound of rushing from the pipes if he was in the shower? Cloud carefully set his bag down and approached the bedroom, finding the door halfway closed.

"…Seph?" Cloud asked, pushing it open.

The floor was littered with leather, belts, and armor. The mattress was halfway off the frame, and Sephiroth was sitting up with his legs around Angeal's bare hips. They were completely consuming each other, male sounds of lust and hunger growling from both of them.

Sephiroth turned away from the ravenous kiss when he heard Cloud's voice. Their eyes locked, and Sephiroth licked his lips and have an accusatory growl, "… You."

Angeal gripped him close and rose to his knees to flip him roughly onto his back. He smirked at Cloud while Sephiroth blinked at him from upside down.

Cloud tried to say both of their names at the same time. "Ansphffpb?"

Angeal arched up a little bit, giving Cloud a generous view of their erections pressed together. They were both rock solid and slick. The only thing missing was the smell of spilled semen.

They were waiting for him.

Angeal rumbled from his perch between Sephiroth's legs, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, Cloud…but General Sephiroth is a very, _very_ bad boy."

Sephiroth stared up at Cloud, his electric green eyes communicating intently to him from upside down. Cloud knew what Sephiroth was trying to ask, and the answer was emphatic.

He felt his feet begin to move, and was thankful that at least his body knew how to operate on its own when his mind was obliterated. He hooked a single finger into his tie and slowly pulled it loose as he approached the two gorgeous, naked SOLDIERs on the bed.

Cloud smiled, "I know he is."

To Be Continued in Part Two…


	4. Choke Hold Part 2

Sephiroth waited for his airship to be fueled up for the flight back home to Midgar.

The mission was easy, just a corporate monkey one where he stared down investors while Shin-Ra pitched their latest ideas. He didn't mind sitting there and looking pretty, but it was so goddamn boring.

But the plus side was that they had really good food, and nonstop coffee and donuts. He wished he could have texted Cloud all day, but the point of being hired muscle was that you didn't sit there giggling on the phone with your boyfriend. Then again, he also shouldn't have been noshing on donuts either, but they got the money they needed so he'd done well.

Sephiroth took the opportunity to text Cloud – _Gonna be home around 2 today. Can I come pull u out of school?_

He rolled the cell in his palm until there was a chiming response – _HEY! I miss you! But I have a physical test at the end of today, big trouble if I miss it :( go home and relax, I'll get a train over to your place and be there around 4:30, k?_

Sephiroth sighed. He normally encouraged Cloud to be diligent in school, but felt like playing the devil's advocate, if only to see if he could get Cloud sooner – _Blow off the fucking test._

A few moments later Cloud responded, _Ya right!!! Just get in bed… I'll be there as soon as I can._

_Hurry home._ Sephiroth texted, looking at the time wistfully.

It took Cloud record time to text him back, _I will! I love you! XOXOXO_

Sephiroth smiled and put his phone away. Although he hadn't been physically taxed during this mission, a nap when he got home sounded pretty sweet. And even sweeter, he'd get to wake up to Cloud crawling into bed with him.

Sephiroth wanted him bad. He wanted kisses. He wanted cuddles. He wanted sex.

He wanted _details_! Cloud had gotten together with the ever beefy and sexy Angeal, and he wanted to hear all about how it went down! That smooth, lean body wrapped around that thick, big one… Sephiroth closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hello."

Sephiroth's eyes shot open and he gawked at the one person on Earth with the ability to creep up on him. "Angeal!"

The man just smiled. "Fancy meeting you here."

Sephiroth settled back into his usual stance. "Yeah, fancy _that_. Make a little fuckin' noise."

Angeal just shrugged a shoulder with a smirk. "I had to come into town today, thought I'd catch a ride back with you."

They stood in silence while they watched the crew prepare the ship for flight.

Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore. "You fucked Cloud, right?"

Angeal's smirk widened into a smile, and he said nothing.

Sephiroth bristled. He wasn't used to being ignored, especially when he decided to be blunt. "_Right_?"

"That would be telling," Angeal murmured. "And I don't kiss and tell."

Sephiroth's face burned before he could stop it. Goddamn! He knew it must have been good though, because Angeal got a softer, faraway look in his eyes.

A tiny spike of possessiveness burned inside Sephiroth…keeping secrets wasn't part of his scheme. The two were supposed to fuck, tell him all about it and then invite him for the encore in gratitude to his excellent matchmaking abilities.

Sephiroth didn't like being kept out of the loop at all!

But he feigned indifference. "Whatever. Cloud'll tell me."

"Maybe."

Sephiroth's head snapped in Angeal's direction. "Whaddaya mean, _maybe_?"

"Cloud doesn't strike me as the telling type, either. He has a bit of a shy streak." Angeal's blue eyes darkened. "You know?"

Sephiroth knew all about Cloud's shy streak. And he wanted to know was how Cloud looked when Angeal finally broke through that frustrating little barrier. He wanted to know where, when, which positions and how many times.

His desire for gossip must have shown on his face, because Angeal repeated himself: "Not telling."

"Why not?!" Sephiroth finally hissed, his eyebrows turned up in desperation.

"What makes you so curious?" Angeal shrugged. "The fact that he's your boyfriend? You sent him to me with obvious consent. What I did with him is none of your business."

Sephiroth's jaw dropped, but quickly picked itself back up when a crew member approached with a salute and the news that their ship was ready to depart.

It was going to be a long flight.

They settled in across from each other, silent and stoic until the ship took off and they were given some privacy. Then, Sephiroth picked up the conversation as if it never ended, "Ain't just your business. It's Cloud's business, and his business is _all_ up in my business! I'll find out everything!"

Angeal folded his hands behind his head. "Sephiroth. Why did you send Cloud to me?"

He quickly looked out the window. "He needed trainin'."

"With a plug up his ass?"

"He needed specialized trainin'."

"You could at least attempt to be honest with me."

Sephiroth's eyes turned to Angeal almost guiltily. "I don't like lyin'…but it's hard to say."

The perplexed look on his younger friend's face made Angeal wanted to scratch beneath his chin. He smiled and leaned forward in his seat. "You've never had problems talking to me before. I know I'm not Genesis, but you can still tell me anything..."

Sephiroth blinked a couple times, driving the kittenish expression straight into Angeal's heart. He gathered his words, and finally admitted. "I didn't know how you'd react if I… approached you. Myself. I just thought maybe… Cloud could bridge the gap."

"Between us?" Angeal frowned.

Sephiroth nodded.

"There was never any gap, Seph," Angeal told him. He leaned back in his seat, and his leg moved forward, brushing Sephiroth's boot. "I think you need to understand that."

Sephiroth's expression darkened. "How would you have acted if I just… toldja I wanted ya?"

Angeal didn't say anything, but his foot traveled farther up Sephiroth's leg.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not even Genesis was as soft as Sephiroth was, and Angeal wondered how exactly that could be possible. He kissed the plushness of Sephiroth's lips, and felt the smoothness of his face and neck and the little bit of chest on display, and the cool brush of his shiny hair.

The sounds he made were anything but smooth, he growled and rumbled into their kiss like a wild animal. The kiss abruptly ended when Sephiroth stopped to fish his keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door to his apartment.

He pulled Angeal inside by his collar and resumed, trading tastes and exploratory touches. Angeal never noticed that Sephiroth had grown taller than him until he had to tilt his head up to meet his lips, just slightly.

He let the strap of his duffle bag rest in the corner of his arm while he unbuttoned Sephiroth's leather coat, sighing as his hands slid inside. He finally got to touch and feel Sephiroth's waist, his thin hips, his incredible ass. He lost himself, but not too much.

Sephiroth on the other hand, was long gone. He was clawing at Angeal's hair, unable to get more than a few feet into the home before leaning against him, grinding his hips restlessly. Angeal finally gripped his ass and ground himself back, making Sephiroth growl all the more wildly into his mouth.

It was in this specific moment that Angeal was able to completely disarm Sephiroth's materia. He let Sephiroth lead him down the hall to his bedroom, and tossed the glowing orbs into a candy dish perched atop a long hallway table. Angeal smiled, almost feeling their confusion at being taken away from their owner.

Fortunately for him, their owner was too busy prying off the catches to his clothes to notice anything.

They shoved each other into the bedroom. Angeal set his duffle on the floor while Sephiroth took a small step back to remove his armor and coat. It was all purely decorative since he'd been nowhere near a battle in Junon. Angeal knew his friend's uniform well and helped him out of it, stealing a kiss now and then when he was close enough.

Sephiroth's body was utterly gorgeous, but Angeal had seen it before. The man was beautiful – he knew that, God knew that, everyone knew that. Angeal just wanted him naked, and quick.

Sephiroth sat on the bed to unbuckle his boots. Angeal kneeled down in front of him to assist, and their hands worked together in getting them off and pulling them down his thighs. Angeal was a stocky guy, and never felt compelled to wear complicated, thigh high leather boots. But hanging out with two tall, leggy, gorgeous men that did… well, there was a lot to be said for working with eye candy.

And Sephiroth wore them well. The boots came off and Sephiroth leaned back against the mattress. He smiled down at Angeal between his spread legs and unzipped his pants.

Sephiroth then lay back on the bed and arched his ass up, inviting Angeal to pull the leather pants down himself. Angeal never seen Sephiroth do something that fucking _hot_ before, and it almost caught him completely off guard. He paused for a heartbeat before yanking the sticky leather off of Sephiroth's long legs.

He looked down at Angeal when he was left completely bare, then moved forward to pull him out of his ribbed blue turtleneck, kissing his stubbly mouth whenever it was available.

Sephiroth didn't know what he was doing – bottoming, submitting, whatever – but he was running with it. He was stealing a move from Cloud here and there, but it seemed to be working. It felt really different, but it was good.

It was _sex_, what wasn't good about that? Sephiroth knew that whatever was about to happen was going to be worth his while.

He unzipped Angeal's pants and pulled him out eagerly. Then he paused and groaned, "Oh, come _on_."

Angeal licked his lips with a smile. "There's a reaction I haven't heard."

Sephiroth's eyes flicked up with a soft pout.

"What? The Great General Sephiroth afraid of a little – "

"It's not _little_. And I'm not afraid, fucker," To drive this point home, Sephiroth licked the tip. Then he licked it again, more slowly to fully experience the unique flavor. Angeal quivered a bit, letting fingers comb through Sephiroth's hair.

He was pleased with Angeal's favorable reaction. Besides, it was a big cock but nothing he was about to be _scared_ of… right? After all, if Cloud's pretty little ass could take that monster, Sephiroth definitely cou – _Cloud!_

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he looked at the clock and saw that their constant groping and making out had stretched time greatly. It was already past four and blondie was out of school and on his way over.

But before he could say anything Angeal was kissing any thoughts straight from his mind. Angeal's hand was between the back of Sephiroth's head and the mattress, massaging against his scalp. He also used it to turn Sephiroth's face into this kiss, dominating him with a swift ease that made the silver headed General uncertain.

He didn't know how he felt about all this. Sure, he wanted Angeal, and was probably going to take that python up his ass, but did he really need to be controlled? He was a grown ma – mm… Angeal did things with his tongue in Sephiroth's mouth that melted his brain.

But still! Sephiroth's eyes opened and he pushed up on Angeal's chest. The hand at the back of his head tightened, and there was a growl from Angeal as he nudged his way between Sephiroth's thighs. He had yet to wrap them around Angeal, it wasn't natural to him.

But he was willing to try. He took a breath before hooking his feet behind Angeal's back, and felt him press even closer. The hair that dusted Angeal's chest and stomach brushed Sephiroth's skin, and he trembled in ticklishness and anxiety. Angeal was a different kind of man, and Sephiroth was left feeling a little unsure of himself.

He used his legs and pushed himself on top of Angeal, who continued the roll until he was pinned beneath him once again. Sephiroth reared back and sucked in air to protest, but Angeal simply pulled his head into another kiss.

The more Sephiroth struggled, the more Angeal pushed him towards the top of the bed. The mattress became helplessly skewed in the process, but it had to be done. Angeal had scoped out the headboard, and it was a simple metal bar. It was exactly Sephiroth's taste – deceptively minimalist and expensive. It was perfect.

Angeal looked at the bar, and then to his bag he had left by the door. He needed that bag, and his mind pondered over the possible ways he could get to it. Angeal's thoughts made him momentarily weak, and Sephiroth was able to roll him over and keep him there. He grunted as Sephiroth perched on his hips triumphantly, strands of his long silver hair draped over him.

Angeal grinned. Sephiroth had become a very strong man, but he would forever be able to see the thirteen year old he was when they first met in school. He ran his hands up Sephiroth's smooth stomach and chest, and then back down to the big cock that jutted from between his legs.

Sephiroth hissed down at him, his green eyes glowing in the room as it darkened with the sunset. He clearly wasn't a teenager, anymore. He was hot, long, lithe, powerful…

…arrogant, conceited, naughty, scheming, manipulative little sexy brat who needed to be punished! Angeal spitefully pinched one of his nipples, and Sephiroth's brows drew down as he opened his mouth to protest.

But instead, they both went utterly silent when they heard the front door open. Soft, dainty footfalls followed.

Angeal lowered his brows, and Sephiroth covered his mouth with wide eyes. He then took it off and mouthed, "_Cloud_!"

Angeal's eyebrows rose. Cloud was here. This was an unexpected, but beautiful development. Before he could say anything, Sephiroth pressed a finger to his lips. He pointed to the door conspiringly, and snickered.

Angeal just smiled. Pretty Kitty still had the notion in his head that he was in control of things. He decided to go along with whatever Sephiroth had in mind to surprise Cloud with.

Then the silver General leaned down, pressing their lips together heatedly. Angeal could definitely do that, and settled into the kiss until they heard a little sputtering gasp come from the doorway.

"…Seph?" Cloud gawked.

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at Cloud, who stood there looking edible in his school uniform. "You…"

At that point, Angeal had had enough. He flipped Sephiroth onto his back, and decided that it was time to teach Sephiroth his lesson. "I hate to be the one to tell you this Cloud, but General Sephiroth is a very, _very _bad boy."

Cloud's eyes flicked down to Sephiroth, then back up to Angeal. He gave them both a sultry smile and began to work his tie loose. "I know he is."

Angeal grinned. Cloud was going to be the perfect assistant.

He came forward, dropping his tie by the bed. He carefully leaned on the skewed mattress and pressed his lips to Sephiroth's from rightside up, and the many levels of intimacy and love they shared were made apparent. There was almost a relief in Sephiroth's energy as he kissed his lover.

"What have you done, now?" Cloud smiled softly as they came apart, his tongue flicking out at Sephiroth's lips. Then he glanced up at Angeal shyly. "…Hi."

"Can I have one of those?" Angeal asked with a smile, and closed his eyes when Cloud leaned forward and kissed him with just as much gentle passion. It was cut it short, however. "Be a good little Cadet and hand me my bag by the door, will you?"

Cloud nodded happily and bounced to go retrieve it. Angeal pulled Sephiroth up and pressed him into the mattress near the headboard.

Sephiroth's body tightened in suspicion. Angeal was holding him down, not grinding or kissing him… just holding him there. He was waiting for whatever was in the bag –

"Haha, wow," Cloud laughed from across the room. "This is heavy! Do you have chains in here or something?"

Sephiroth's jaw dropped.

Angeal's grin widened.

"Oh my God, these _are _chains!" Cloud cried, and the metallic scrape of metal against metal could be heard.

Angeal's muscles tensed all over as he worked in keeping Sephiroth in place on the mattress. He was roaring, "You fucker! You took my materia!"

"Why do you need it?" Angeal asked innocently, his breathing coming in short bursts as he gave everything he had in keeping Sephiroth pinned down.

Cloud looked on in wonder. As they both fought to gain control, their muscles were practically bulging. Angeal was hulking out and shaking with effort, and Sephiroth's long legs were scrambling, trying to gain any sort of footing he could.

It was fucking hot.

"Cloud!" Angeal rasped, nearly losing his grip on one of Sephiroth's wrists. "Be a good helper and find the shackles?"

"Cloud!" Sephiroth yelped, and for all his struggling, there was an edge of dark humor to it. "Don't you dare! I'm serious!"

He didn't sound _very_ serious. Cloud sucked in his lower lip and looked at Angeal. "…Well…"

Angeal used the softest voice he could. "The shackles?"

Sephiroth bared all of his sharp teeth. "No! Don't!"

What a pickle. Cloud had had leagues of fantasies about Sephiroth being tied up and subject to his whims, and Angeal in the room only sweetened the deal. But he also didn't want to upset his beloved.

"What if I…" Cloud began, moving to sit on the bed next to the two men. "…What if I promise you something, Seph?"

Sephiroth's eyes went wide. "What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

Cloud slowly began to bring the heavier shackles out of the duffle bag and sat them on the bed within Angeal's reach. "If you go along with this – just this once! …I promise you I'll do… the _thing_."

Sephiroth stopped struggling and stared at him. "Fer real…?"

Angeal moved off of Sephiroth to let them talk it over. Cloud scooted closer and nodded. "I promise."

"Well, do you mean that one stupid thing, or _the thing_? The _big_ thing?" Sephiroth clarified, shifting slightly when Angeal took his arms and rose them up with a small '_excuse me'_. "Because if we're talkin' about the big thing… then damn, baby…"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "I'll do all of it. The little thing. And the big thing... all of it… at the same time if you want…"

Sephiroth seemed to be considering it, but then noticed Angeal was leaving the room. He got up to follow, but his arms were completely and thoroughly shackled to the bed above his head. "Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Angeal assured from the hallway.

Cloud watched him go with a smile, he'd had Sephiroth in the shackles and locked up in mere moments. It made him wonder how often he did this sort of thing… then he looked down at Sephiroth, who was testing the restraints with displeasure written on his face.

"Thanks a lot," he said tensely, and huffed.

Cloud got up with a smile and straightened the mattress back onto the frame with his knees. It was about to be their first threesome, he didn't want to worry about sliding off the bed. "Shut up, it's gonna be awesome."

Sephiroth scowled. "If you hadn't turned on me and brought up the _thing_, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Cloud smiled and crawled up to him, enjoying the whole spread out view of his lover naked. "But it'll be awfully nice, won't it…? We can go shopping tomorrow to get the stuff for the _thing_. You'll like that, won't you…?"

Sephiroth's eyelids lowered. "We might have to go to a few different places to find the perfect getup for ya…"

Cloud nodded and molded himself to Sephiroth's long, naked body. "Panties... heels… lipstick…"

"Those little fuckin' snappy things on your thighs?" Sephiroth purred.

"Anything you want," Cloud promised.

Angeal came trotting back into the room with a jug of cold water from the fridge. He took a drink while he eyed Sephiroth and Cloud. After he swallowed, he licked his lips and smiled. "Cloud. If you would be so kind as to come here?"

Cloud scooted to the foot of the bed, and then stood before Angeal. He approached, and felt his large hand run through his hair and pull him closer.

"Sephiroth is very curious about what happened between us at the gym," Angeal said as if the man wasn't lying right there. "I don't think we should tell him, though."

Cloud shifted nervously. "You don't?"

Angeal shook his head. "No. Would you like to show him, instead?"

Sephiroth growled and there was a rattle of chains. Cloud's head snapped to him, but was caught by Angeal's hand. "Don't look at him unless I tell you to. Would you like to show him what happened in the gym the other day?"

Cloud had the distinct feeling that he was given full permission to say 'yes' or 'no'. But also, if he said 'yes' he was agreeing to do anything Angeal would ask of him.

"Okay," Cloud agreed after a moment of consideration. He smiled, then bit it back. "I'm not wearing the right clothes, though."

"That's alright," Angeal smiled wickedly. "What you have on will do."

He turned Cloud around, and wrapped an arm around his chest from behind. He sighed thoughtfully. "Now let's see. If memory serves… you were all wet and sweaty."

"Ah!" Cloud gasped as cold water rained down onto his head. "Angeal!"

"Shh," Angeal hissed softly, continuing to drizzle the water from the jug onto his blond spikes. "You refer to me as 'Sir', now."

Cloud groaned a little bit and shivered from more than just the cold water. He leaned against him, allowing Angeal to tip his head back. He felt the water run down his face and throat, soaking his white uniform shirt.

Angeal swept his long, wet bangs out of his face and brushed them back, amazed at how instantly the furious blond spikes became flat against his skull. He poured the water down onto Cloud's chest, the slight incline of his body letting it roll down to his tented crotch before splashing the floor.

Cloud gasped as more drizzled onto the top of his head until the jug ran dry. Angeal's breath was hot and husky against his cold skin as he stared at Sephiroth on the bed.

Cloud's white shirt was soaked, hinting transparently at his body underneath. Angeal felt an urge to rip it off of him, but knew that Cadets had a limited supply and decided to be respectful.

He began undoing the shirt one button at a time, "You kissed me first, didn't you? When I had you on the floor?"

Cloud kept his eyes to the side to refrain from looking at Sephiroth. "Yeah…"

Angeal kissed Cloud's cheek, and felt his warm lips meet him in a tentative kiss. He continued unbuttoning his soaked shirt, and slid it off of his shoulders. "Then I took off your clothes."

"My shorts came off first…" Cloud glanced at Sephiroth.

"I said not to look at him unless I tell you," Angeal stated clinically, and then shoved Cloud forward onto the bed. He fell on his hands with a tiny yelp, while his belt was swiftly unbuckled and pulled from his loops. The back of his pants was ripped down and then he felt the sting of his own belt on his ass.

Cloud arched into the pain. "I'm sorry, Sir!"

Angeal bent onto one knee behind him to finish removing his pants. "Good boy. I know I won't have to do that again, right?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, Sir. I won't look at him again."

Angeal smiled at Sephiroth, who was completely speechless at the head of the bed. His cock was practically drooling on his stomach.

Angeal had Cloud step out of his pants, and was delighted that he had remembered to wear his kinky socks. After a firm hug from behind to apologize for the belt snap, Angeal laid Cloud down next to Sephiroth. Angeal gave Cloud a soft kiss before lifting his leg up and resting his small ankle on his shoulder. He looked at Sephiroth and purposely nuzzled against the sock.

The reaction from Sephiroth was immediate, he pulled on the chains and spat, "Okay! Okay! I'm done, now!"

Cloud closed his eyes, being a good boy and not looking at the commotion Sephiroth made. Angeal tossed him a glare. "You have something to say, I presume?"

Sephiroth's chest was heaving. "Untie me, now. I don't wanna do it this way!"

"How would you like to do it?" Angeal asked innocently, _slowly_ pulling Cloud's sock down off of his slim calf, and gently peeling it off of his foot. The little blond shifted slightly on the bed, looking wet and gorgeous.

Sephiroth's eyes were on the socks, his displeasure stemming from the fact that he wasn't able to enjoy removing them himself, "I wanna touch him…and you…"

Angeal began to inch off the other sock. "Maybe you should have done that in the first place, instead of scheming and setting us up. Not to mention making poor Cloud suffer with that plug. That wasn't very nice, was it Seph?"

Sephiroth glared. "I get it. Lemme up! Cloud…? Lemme up, baby…"

Angeal finished pulling the sock off of Cloud's other foot. "You want up?"

Sephiroth nodded earnestly. "Yeah!"

Angeal promptly stuffed one of the socks into Sephiroth's mouth, "Well _tough_. Cloud and I are trying to fuck, and we don't want to hear your _mouth_ anymore."

Sephiroth immediately yanked on the chains, and there was a sound of metal bending to the limits of breaking. Angeal didn't pause, he stretched the other sock to tie it around Sephiroth's head, holding the one in his mouth in place.

Sephiroth growled behind the sock and again pulled on the chains, his muscles quivering with the effort. Angeal frowned as the headboard began to quickly bend. Cloud wasn't even looking, he was smirking on the bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling, but Angeal quickly took his small arm and flipped him onto his stomach.

He slapped Cloud's ass so hard a blood red handprint immediately rose up on the tan flesh.

"Ow!" Cloud screamed, "Shit! I didn't do anything!"

Angeal glared at Sephiroth. "No, you're a very good boy, Cloud. But if your boyfriend doesn't calm down, he'll be looking at my handprints bruised on your ass for _weeks_ to come."

Cloud gave a loud squeak and trembled. Sephiroth's eyes softened as he looked at him, and relaxed on the bed. The pressure eased off of the metal, and he settled grumpily.

Angeal gave him a final warning glare before rubbing a soothing hand over Cloud's back. He leaned down, kissing his shoulder and neck. "Did I hurt you?"

Cloud's head popped up. "Yeah. But you know I liked it."

Angeal laughed appreciatively. "I know. Now…where were we?"

Cloud fought hard not to look at Sephiroth. "I undressed you."

"Well luckily, that's already been done…" Angeal's eyes darkened. "Then what did you do?"

Cloud pursed his lips in either bashfulness or excitement, or both. He quietly answered, "I sucked you."

"Oh, so you did," Angeal agreed as though it were a surprise. "You wanna show your boyfriend how you did that?"

Cloud nodded, any innocence on his face replaced with a thirsty look of longing. Angeal pushed all of his wet hair out of his face, and shifted to kneel on the mattress, "Cloud, if you would, why don't you go to the other side of Sephiroth?"

Cloud quickly crawled on his hands and knees around to the other side of his bound boyfriend without looking down at his long, wiggling form. He made muffled little sounds up at them, but quieted as they settled into place. They would effectively be showcasing the act inches above Sephiroth's eyes.

Cloud was dying to see his expression, but kept looked up at Angeal who was tall on his knees. "You can place your hands on Sephiroth's chest if you need balance."

Cloud put his hands on his chest even though he didn't need to. Angeal took himself in hand and angled his swollen head to Cloud's lips. Sephiroth squirmed as Cloud opened his mouth and let his tongue run over the tip. Angeal leaned a hand against the bent headboard, paying no attention to the desperate glare Sephiroth was sending the both of them.

Cloud's small mouth worked along the underside, and the view Sephiroth was tormented by was amazing. He watched the muscles in Cloud's throat work as he opened wide and took a few inches of it into his mouth without the use of his hands. He could see it press against the side of his mouth as he worked the small amount of the huge cock that he could handle.

Then Cloud swallowed it deeply, almost able to slurp it down to the halfway point. He gagged slightly, and took a hand off of Sephiroth's chest and wrapped it around the base to mark his comfort zone. He then went back to work, managing to rub his studded tongue on the underside.

Sephiroth began to writhe beneath Cloud, begging him silently for some sort of attention or relief. Cloud glanced down at him.

"Bad," Angeal purred, stopping Cloud's head from moving. "You only look at me."

And with that, he took his cock from Cloud's mouth and hand and tapped his cheek with it. Cloud giggled as Angeal slowly slid it back across his cheek to his lips. Cloud gripped him again, and teasingly smacked it against his outstretched tongue.

Of course, this was all for Sephiroth's viewing pleasure. He could see perfectly the underside of Cloud's tongue, the screw of his piercing and the heavy hanging of Angeal's balls. Cloud's fingers lifted them and danced underneath, making Angeal shiver slightly.

Sephiroth emitted a loud, drawn out, muffled whine. He was gagged with his favorite socks and strapped to his own bed. He couldn't get much more pathetic, but he was willing to beg if he could only get in on some of that!

Cloud's eyes again flitted down to Sephiroth before they could stop themselves. Angeal gripped his wet hair and yanked his head backwards. "How many times do I have to tell you not to look?"

He smacked Cloud again with his cock, this time on both cheeks. Cloud opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue in an attempt to recapture it, but Angeal moved his hips backwards, forcing Cloud to work to get it. With his mouth open and tongue outreached, and those pretty blue eyes looking up at him, Angeal thrust forward into the wet heat with a groan.

Sephiroth whined pitifully again, but this time Cloud didn't look. He busied himself worked Angeal with all his of skill. He couldn't get much of the thick length into his mouth, but what he did get was more than enough to make Angeal's breath quicken.

He put a hand to Cloud's forehead, stopping him. "Swing your leg over this way."

Cloud almost glanced down at Sephiroth as he turned, but instead closed his eyes. He straddled Sephiroth's chest backwards, and looked up at Angeal.

"That's good." He leaned down, taking two handfuls of Cloud's ass and spreading him wide right in front of Sephiroth's face. Angeal smiled as Sephiroth's fingers wiggled fruitlessly in their binds. Angling his face so Sephiroth could see everything, Angeal stuck out his tongue and flicked it against Cloud's hole.

Cloud moaned, dragging his erection against Sephiroth's chest. Angeal smacked his ass lightly. "I didn't say you could do that."

Cloud breathed heavily as Angeal's tongue continued to flick across his spread cheeks. "Sir… Sephiroth's cock is right in my face. Can I su– "

"Absolutely not," Angeal cut him off, and a hopeful light in Sephiroth's eyes dimmed. Then he smirked. "If you want to suck something, suck me."

Cloud twisted a little, and was able to reach Angeal with his mouth. Angeal wetted his fingers and teased Cloud's ass, pressing lightly before pushing it in. "I didn't have to do this last time, Sephiroth was kind enough to do it for me."

Cloud slurped Angeal's cock, making quite a bit of noise since Sephiroth could no longer see. "Sorry."

"Ah, don't be. I've heard all about how good this ass tastes," Angeal chuckled before diving back in.

"Seph!" Cloud wailed, but it turned into more of a pleasured growl as Angeal's tongue worked him. "You… you don't tell everyone what we do, do you?"

Sephiroth was making garbled excuses behind his sock, but Angeal pushed it farther into his mouth, forcing him to cough behind it. "Of course not, Cloud. He only tells his closest friends. Mostly just boring us to death bragging about how much he adores you."

Cloud's ass seemed to perk up at that, and he happily went back to sucking Angeal. He needed a bit more than saliva to get Cloud ready, and Angeal hazarded a guess and peeked into Sephiroth's drawer.

Sephiroth bellowed behind his sock, his entire face turning blood red. Angeal laughed and brought out a bright pink dildo, "Whoah. What exactly is this?"

Cloud looked up and smiled. "Oh, that's just our Boyfriend!"

"This is cute." Angeal rolled the pink dildo in his palms. "I brought a few of my own, but if you two have one you're already so well acquainted with, that's even better."

Cloud perched on Sephiroth's chest. "Sir, can I move now?"

Angeal nodded, finding the lube in the drawer as well. "Yes you may. I'll need your help."

Cloud slid off of Sephiroth's lap, making sure to accidentally brush along his unbearable looking erection as he did so. Sephiroth inhaled at the contact, but wished Cloud didn't do it. He felt like he was going to die any moment of pressure build up, the teasing touch only made it that much worse.

He followed them both with his eyes desperately as they conspired together over where to put the Boyfriend. Then, to Sephiroth's horror, they decided that the perfect storage for it would be _his _ass.

Sephiroth pleaded with his eyes as they leaned over him. Angeal took Sephiroth's cock, and he involuntarily arched high on the bed. But there was no caress, and once Sephiroth calmed down, a black cock ring was slipped on under his balls and tightened.

If the pressure seemed bad before, it was fucking unbearable now. Before he could even register his torment, Cloud lifted one of his thighs, hugging it to keep him from flailing. Angeal sat on the other, and began to spread lube over his exposed opening.

Life was a bitch. Sephiroth was absolutely trapped, wanting nothing more than to fuck the brains out of the men that were torturing him – but felt that he would ruin everything if he were to earnestly attempt escape. Cloud's fingers petted his knees as he held onto his leg, kissing his shin every so often as Angeal's fingers stretched him out.

This feeling was new for Sephiroth. He'd played with himself many times, and Cloud had explored a little but, but having Angeal's thick, long fingers inside of him made his entire body shake. The reaction was embarrassing, he wanted more control than this. Cloud looked at him, and this time Angeal didn't scold him.

Cloud smiled at him, and his blue eyes danced. Surely this blond angel wouldn't let anything bad happen. While it was true that they were being cockteases to the highest degree… Sephiroth knew Cloud would take care of him. And Angeal was his friend, he would never leave him hanging for long… right?

Sephiroth watched as Cloud used his fingers in tandem with Angeal's, and soon, a smooth, hard length was slid inside. He exhaled, then relaxed around it.

Then Angeal turned it on. Sephiroth very clearly shouted Cloud's name behind the sock in his mouth and yanked on his chains.

In response, Cloud took the end of the dildo and moved it in gentle circles against that horrible little spot inside. Sephiroth groaned out gutturally, and then it was suddenly switched off.

"You have permission to turn that back on whenever you see fit," Angeal told Cloud. "Also, I don't mind if you look at or touch him at this point."

Cloud nodded, filing this information away. But then he moved closer to Angeal, "…Sir. I just wanna touch _you_."

Angeal seemed a bit surprised, and smiled. "…Go ahead."

Cloud sighed and moved closer, practically throwing himself at the man. Having Angeal around was nice, he was like a huge, cuddly, totally ripped teddy bear. He also knew that the more Sephiroth was forced to watch, the more worked up he became.

So Cloud kissed him languidly, letting his hands move down his tight stomach. His erection was completely unbelievable, and Cloud stroked it with a smile. For all his size, Angeal was still fairly responsive and bucked gently into the touch.

Cloud raked his fingertips down the large, rounded muscles of Angeal's arms, then went back up to run them through the short chest hair curiously. He loved Sephiroth's smoothness, but this was nice, too. It was a bit like making love with Wolverine from _X-Men_, and Cloud snickered a little at the thought.

He felt Angeal's ribs, his hard sides and well formed stomach. Even sitting it was beautiful, and his hips pointed back down to his enormous cock. Angeal might have been as close to masculine perfection as it got.

Angeal's fingers rubbed against Cloud's lips, and he opened to take those fingers into his mouth. He slid his tongue around each one, dragging his piercings across them and flicking at the sensitive tips. Angeal watched him with a fond smile before drawing them out slowly, and Cloud tightened his lips until they were completely out with a small pop.

Cloud felt Angeal's hands squeeze his ass before curling beneath, spreading his cheeks and gently sliding his fingers inside. They both became eager and Sephiroth became silent. He was transfixed with watching them, even if they were a little too involved with each other to grant him the best view. He could still see the kisses, the touching, and hear their soft sounds.

Cloud whined a little in need and began to rock on Angeal's fingers. He didn't require much prep, he was beyond ready.

Angeal cupped the back of Cloud's neck and guided him towards his groin. "…Get it wet."

Cloud smiled, remembering that gruff line from before. He leaned down and spat gently before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking, spreading the natural lubricant. He spat again before looking up expectantly.

"You show me how you want it," Angeal said, licking his lips and standing up.

Cloud squirmed enticingly. "So I'm allowed to touch Seph?"

Angeal checked his cock ring, which snugly encased a brightly flushed and dripping erection. Any sort of touching would only add to his misery. "Sure. I don't see why not."

Cloud smiled and turned around, and draped himself sideways over Sephiroth's torso, hiking his little ass into the air. He looked back over his shoulder at Angeal, who was surprised that Cloud chose such a chaste, yet completely maddening way to bring Sephiroth into the act.

Sephiroth's eyes closed and shook his head. Cloud was about to get fucked right on top of him, literally. His eyes then flew back open when Angeal tugged his hair.

"Watch," was all he said, and he pushed into Cloud without warning.

"Fuuck!" Cloud swore, his mouth panting against Sephiroth's shoulder. Angeal pulled back and slammed in again, hard. Cloud slid a hand underneath Sephiroth's head and held on as Angeal began to pound away behind him.

"You like that?" Angeal asked, pulling at Cloud's ass cheeks. He squeaked an affirmative against Sephiroth's neck, then yelped louder when his ass was smacked with the perfect amount of resonance.

"Answer me when I ask you a question," Angeal warned. "Do you like that?"

"Y-yes!" Cloud moaned, his face buried in Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Tell Sephiroth how much you like it."

Cloud moaned unintelligibly against Sephiroth's ear, until Angeal smacked some coherency into him. "Ah! God! Seph… it feels so good!"

"Sephiroth?" Angeal hissed, pulling Cloud harder by his hips. "Didn't you want to hear about what happened in the gym?"

Sephiroth groaned, bumping his face against Cloud's. He wanted to kiss him so badly, his little mouth was open against his cheek, panting and moaning. The sounds of damp skin smacking together were driving him insane, he needed some friction so bad he would have screamed and begged for it if his mouth wasn't gagged full.

Angeal was staring at him while he fucked his lover, waiting for an answer. He was already completely miserable, but he still wanted to hear the gossip. He managed to shrug a shoulder and nod.

Angeal laughed a little bit and smacked Cloud's ass again for the hell of it. "Tell him what happened, blondie."

"We…Mn…" Cloud then whispered against Sephiroth's cheek. "…I rode him on… the weight bench…"

Another smack sounded against his ass. "Louder."

Cloud hissed and threw a glare over his shoulder, "Then… we did it on your sta...tionery bike!…"

Sephiroth moaned at that. He rode that thing constantly, and now all he was going to be able to think about was… Well, how the hell did they even do it?

Angeal could see the question on his face, and backhanded Cloud's less abused cheek. "Give the General some more detail, please."

"Ah! Angeal – I mean Sir – sat on the seat and I… sat on him. With my feet on the pedals…"

Angeal's hips curved up and began to pound against Cloud's prostate. "Then what?"

Cloud was completely without words, he latched onto Sephiroth's shoulders and began to shudder. Before Angeal could spank him again, he sucked in air, "I kept falling off! So then we did it on the squishy pad thing on the flo-oor!"

There were a few tears staining Cloud's cheeks as Angeal sped up behind him, drilling into him mercilessly. "Did you like it, Cloud?"

"Fuck yeah!" Cloud cried out, and it was unclear whether he was answering the question, or reacting to current stimuli. It hurt so badly, but it was just so good, it beat against the back of his spine and felt like pure electricity.

"Do you remember how we finished?" Angeal rasped, his thrusting becoming shallower and jerky.

Cloud felt that impossible girth swell even more inside him. He kissed Sephiroth's shoulder before groaning, "You came all over me!"

He let it slip that Cloud didn't call him Sir, because it didn't matter anymore. He was so fucking _there_. He beat his hips against Cloud's tight ass. "You want to show Sephiroth that part, too?"

"Yeah… come all over my face, motherfucker," Cloud groaned huskily, shocking both Generals.

Angeal gave him a hard, bruising slap to his thigh before he had to pull out immediately. He manhandled Cloud hard, getting him up on his knees so Sephiroth had a clear view. He gripped the top of Cloud's hair with one hand and jerked himself rapidly with the other.

"Open," was all Angeal could manage to say, and Cloud instinctively stuck out his tongue. He licked the tip slowly, his bright blue eyes glaring up at him through drying tears as his naughty little tongue piercing brushing against the slit.

That was all that was needed, but what made Angeal spill his first load was the agonized sounds Sephiroth began making. They only increased in intensity as Angeal let splash after splash of hot, sticky semen out onto Cloud's pretty face.

Angeal swore under his breath, trying to keep a wraps on his own groaning but it felt so _good_, and Cloud and Sephiroth both _looked_ so good… he wound up giving up on control growling helplessly as his orgasm played out.

Cloud took most of the bitter fluid into his mouth, spitting it back out to let it drip down his chin and onto his chest. He began to laugh deeply halfway through, his eyes sparkling with lust at the taste and sight of Angeal's stomach flexing and straining with each surprising blast.

It finally waned, and Cloud laughed harder. "Oh my fucking God, that's so much fun!"

Angeal smacked his cock gently against Cloud's lips. "Ah… so glad you think so…"

Cloud licked his lips, then leaned up, wrapping his arms around Angeal's shoulders and kissing him. Angeal licked his own come off of Cloud's lips, adoring that taste mixed in with the sweat and tears on his face.

Cloud leaned back with a lustful smile, and wiped his face off with both hands. "Can I take his sock out, now?"

Angeal sighed and fell onto the bed with a bounce. "I suppose. The silence was nice for a change, though."

Sephiroth began to kick his feet a little in joy when Cloud untied the sock from around his head and pulled the other out. He gasped in air and coughed, "Fuck. I need a drink."

Cloud leaned forward and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his dry mouth with the slick, salty contents on it. Sephiroth groaned at the familiar taste, slightly different since it was from a different person but three fundamental things: man, sex, and hot.

Sephiroth nudged Cloud's lips, "Fuck, baby. I need it so bad… please, _please_…"

Cloud's chest heaved at the earnesty in Sephiroth's begging, and looked to Angeal for guidance. The brunet General shrugged. "Turn the dildo on?"

Cloud did just that, and Sephiroth practically leapt off of the bed. "Fuck! Guys! C'mon! Cloooud!"

Cloud had a shred of mercy left and pulled it out. To Sephiroth's surprise, Cloud gave it a firm lick. His eyes widened at the taste, and then began to suck on it. "Mm…Seph…"

Angeal eyed them both curiously. "…Have you ever topped him, Cloud?"

Cloud's hard, blushing cock twitched, speaking before he did. He simply shook his head. "No…"

Angeal smiled. "I was planning on owning his ass, next… but you can warm him up if you'd like."

Sephiroth squirmed a little in the bonds, but didn't say anything. Cloud touched his thigh questioningly. "Seph, would you even want that?"

Sephiroth wanted anything, everything, _something_. He nodded quickly, "C'mere…"

Cloud eagerly crawled up between his thighs and pressed a kiss to his mouth for assurance. Sephiroth accommodated him, nervous but so unfathomably turned on that any touch felt like heaven.

Cloud quickly located the lube between the folds of the sheets and spread a small amount over the tip of his cock. It was leaking and straining in his palm, but he gave it a mental pep talk, and hoped he could last more than thirty goddamn seconds. But then again, with the way Sephiroth was looking at him, he'd be lucky to last twenty.

Angeal propped his head up on his fist, intently watching the lovely pair as Cloud took himself in hand and searched for Sephiroth's opening uncertainly. He smiled fondly when Cloud found it. His entire body shook as he sunk in with a tiny groan. Sephiroth's eyes were closed and his lips slightly pursed, but when their hips met they both opened their eyes and looked at each other as if for the first time.

Angeal let out a breath he'd been holding, and was thankful to have been able to witness that moment.

Cloud was slightly smaller than the infamous Boyfriend, but he felt _so_ much nicer. It was warm, hard flesh, and moved in a rhythm that was boyishly eager, but still aimed to please. Sephiroth had been curious about letting Cloud have top several times. But it felt so natural to them to fall into their comfortable roles, it always just _happened_. This would have to be worked on, but could definitely become a regular occurrence.

Sephiroth kissed across Cloud's face, bucking his hips up to rub his cock against his taut stomach. He groaned in renewed misery when no release was destined to be found there. He was still tightly bound and although Cloud felt amazingly good, it just increased the unbearable tightness behind his balls.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth moaned in desperation, then it melted into pure longing as his little lover found an amazing rhythm, and he felt his tight little balls beating against him. "…Mm, Cloud…"

"Seph," Cloud whispered, and he sat up on his elbows. "You're so _hot_ inside…"

Sephiroth smirked a little. "Aren't I hot outside?"

Cloud's eyes glinted with humor, but he was a little too far-gone to laugh. "Hot all over, Pretty."

Angeal caught Sephiroth's eyes and they both smirked. Cloud was cute when he got all husky. He then whimpered and leaned his forehead against Sephiroth's chest, his hips moving in tiny little shallow, selfish thrusts.

Angeal took a hold of his hips and pushed him in all the way, causing them both to cry out. "If you want to make Seph scream, fuck him with all of it."

And with that he guided Cloud's hips, pushing in and pulling out every inch of what Cloud had. Sephiroth became a mess, his hands gripping at the chains as Cloud fucked him with Angeal's expert advice in play.

Cloud mewed, completely vulnerable on top of him. "Seph! I'm gonna…!"

"_Please_ untie the thing!" Sephiroth urged, moving his hips with Cloud's. "Lemme come with you, baby…"

Cloud reached down to remove the cockring, but Angeal jerked his arm roughly, "No, Cloud. Not yet."

"You heard him," Cloud sighed easily. He buried his face in Sephiroth's neck and went back to work, his ass raising high with each deep thrust.

"Fuck you, Angeal!" Sephiroth shouted, and hooked a leg around Cloud's hips to hold him in place when he found a _really_ nice spot. "You've done your thing, so lemme do _my_ thing!"

"No," was all Angeal said before rolling closer to kiss Cloud's neck, nibbling softly when he tilted his head into it.

Suddenly Cloud pulled out, and immediately spilled himself on Sephiroth's lower stomach, several thick drops falling on his aching cock. Angeal made a low noise of approval and pulled him, milking him through the rest of his orgasm as he shuddered between Sephiroth's legs.

The sight and smell of Cloud's climax sent Sephiroth into harder convulsions, and he began to yank on the chains in earnest again. "Please! Fuck!"

Cloud leaned heavily onto Angeal, and rolled easily into his lap, "Oh… god. Could we do him now? I think he's gonna kill us if he breaks out."

Angeal gave Cloud a quick kiss before laying him down. He stood up on his knees on the mattress, stroking a brand new erection to fullness. "Not if I'm on top of him."

Cloud gasped in shock, "Holy crap! You're already up again."

"Hey, you guys are hot," Angeal shrugged, and roughly bent Sephiroth's legs upwards. "And I've been wanting to fuck this boy for a very, very long time."

Sephiroth barely had time to take in air before Angeal pushed into him. He then made a sound that Cloud had never heard from him before. It wasn't exactly high pitched, but it was the closest thing to an actual shriek that Sephiroth had ever made. He then grunted, his voice slightly wavering. "Shit!"

Cloud hid a smile behind his hands. He didn't want Sephiroth to think he found any pain he felt amusing, but c'mon. Dramatic, much?

"You know, Seph… you're just as tight as Cloud is," Angeal sighed. Sephiroth growled in his throat as Angeal plunged forward even further. Then, he slowly retracted. "Tell me you don't love this…"

Sephiroth opened his eyes and snarled, "Cloud, get a sock in this asshole's mouth please!"

They both laughed at that, but instead of shutting Angeal up with a sock, Cloud leaned up to kiss him. "Hey, be nice. He's new at this."

Angeal purred into the kiss, and very reluctantly slowed down. He wanted to just pound away until they both were so sore they could barely move, but Cloud had a point. He wanted to teach Sephiroth a lesson or two, but at no point did he ever want to hurt him.

Angeal shifted Sephiroth's legs gently to drape them over his shoulders, and leaned down kiss him. Sephiroth hissed and Angeal immediately tried to retreat, but Sephiroth locked his ankles around his neck to hold him there.

Sephiroth stole the kiss with violence, using his razor sharp teeth to cut and scratch at Angeal's mouth and tongue. Angeal moaned into it in both pain and passion, but let Sephiroth enjoy this small victory.

After Sephiroth's lustful anger played itself out he sighed, then began to kiss Angeal desperately. "Faster…"

Angeal pulled away and licked his lips, surprised when he didn't taste any blood. "You sure?"

Sephiroth nodded, tugging at Angeal with his legs. "Yeah. I want it fast."

Angeal smirked knowingly. Sephiroth was trying to hurry things along, but Angeal had enough wind in his sails to last all night if he wanted. "Cloud, he says he wants it fast. Do you think I should hurry up?"

Cloud tucked an arm underneath Sephiroth's neck and cuddled closer, "No Sir, go niiice and slow. Sephiroth's boy pussy needs time to adjust."

Sephiroth very literally growled, "_Strife_!"

Cloud giggled fearlessly while his lover struggled against his binds. "What? It does."

"Don't ever say that again!" Sephiroth spat.

"Man pussy, then?" Cloud smirked, not even flinching when Sephiroth began to bend the headboard in an effort to get free.

"You better fuckin' watch out when I get out of here!" Sephiroth roared.

Cloud kissed his cheek sensually, then let his teeth pull across his jaw, "…What will you do, Seph…? Fuck me? …Hard?" Then Cloud whispered against his ear, "You wanna fuck me until you come inside my tight ass?"

Sephiroth's fingers gripped the bar so hard it began to squeak in protest. He very pitifully croaked, "Cloud…"

Cloud just smiled and leaned down to kiss Sephiroth's chest, licking up a spot or two of his own semen that had spilled there. Angeal was very proud of his influence on the two of them. Sephiroth was shaking like a pretty leaf while Cloud nipped across his chest, clearly enjoying his power. It was good to mix things up a bit.

Angeal leaned down to chance another kiss on his soft lips, and was glad when Sephiroth yielded to him. Cloud watched them kiss until he got a bit lonely and leaned forward to join in around the edges. Sephiroth opened his mouth to gasp when Cloud reached down to squeeze him, then began to slowly stroke his erection with a smile.

Then he reached out farther, wrapping his hand around the inches of Angeal's cock that weren't currently stuffed inside of Sephiroth. Cloud shifted closer, kissing Angeal's hip.

Angeal looked down to see Cloud suck his fingers, and then felt a pressure against his ass. "You're asking for it, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Cloud smiled and pressed in further. "Tell me to stop if you don't like it…"

"Oh God. You're not fingering Angeal's ass, are you?" Sephiroth asked with his eyes clamped shut.

"Yeah I am," Cloud rumbled, and added another finger.

Angeal shivered, and paused deep inside of Sephiroth. "Mmm…"

Sephiroth sighed, perhaps finally resigning to his fate of forever being trapped on the razor's edge of orgasm. He opened his eyes to at least enjoy the sight of his young lover pushing his fingers into the hulky brunet.

Angeal was motionless except for the drawing down of his eyebrows as Cloud worked him from the inside. He shuddered as Sephiroth began to grind his hips up and down on his cock.

Cloud nearly drooled at the sight of Sephiroth fucking Angeal from beneath, "Hey Seph… Angeal is so tight he's like, hurting my fingers."

Angeal's eyes snapped open, and he glared down just in time to see them share a cheeky smile with each other. Sephiroth chuckled, "His ass does look like it could fuckin' crack walnuts."

Angeal growled and grabbed Cloud by the hair. He swiftly pulled out of Sephiroth, and guided Cloud's head to his groin without a word.

Cloud pushed his long fingers up into Angeal and opened his mouth, sucking in a chestful of air before it passed his lips. He could taste Sephiroth on that big cock and purred up at Angeal, twisting his fingers in his painfully tight ass.

He moaned and thrust his hips, shoving himself in straight past Cloud's comfort zone and against the back of his throat. Cloud gagged around it before quickly recovering, slurping noisily as he abused the little spot he'd found inside of Angeal. He sucked tightly as the mouthful was retracted only to push even farther down his throat.

Cloud gagged hard, and yanked his fingers out of Angeal to grip his hips as Angeal began to roughly thrust in and out of his mouth. He kept up with it as best he could, but it was just too much.

Cloud whimpered around it and dug his fingers into Angeal's thigh, trying to convey without words that he needed it a bit easier. Angeal was a bit too far gone into his own passion to recognize Cloud's plea for what it was, and shoved his cock down Cloud's throat again.

Tears sprang from Cloud's eyes. Angeal immediately pulled out, and Cloud began to shudder and cough, rubbing his throat helplessly.

Angeal took his small face in both hands. "I'm so sorry!"

Cloud rasped, "No, I'm alright! It's just big."

"Oh, blondie…" Angeal coddled, kissing a quick line down his forehead, nose and chin, then worked his tongue into his mouth apologetically.

Sephiroth was _spellbound_. If his cock hadn't been tied, he was certain he would have spilled his load from just watching that spectacle. He'd wanted to manhandle Cloud like that too many times to count, especially when he got mouthy in bed, but never could bring himself to fuck his face with any amount of abandon. The sight of Cloud's tears ensured that he never would, but still… it was fucking hot to witness.

Angeal pulled Cloud up, still laying sweet kisses on his face, and laid him on top of Sephiroth. He snuggled close to his lover, sharing the taste of Angeal with him. Sephiroth smiled and kissed back, then bit Cloud gently as Angeal nudged into him.

"Do you like it?" Cloud asked him privately, laying moist kisses against his lips and cheek.

"Hell yeah," Sephiroth told him, and moved with Angeal beneath him. "But I think I like yours better."

Cloud giggled. "You're just saying that because you love me."

Sephiroth gasped as Angeal began to thrust harder against his pleasure point. He then winced up at Cloud. "Nah, I'm not just sayin' that."

Cloud looked over his shoulder at Angeal, who was smiling at their conversation. Cloud grinned and sat up a little on Sephiroth, pressing against his brightly flushed erection.

"Oh fuck," Sephiroth groaned, thrusting up at Cloud and making him bounce slightly. Angeal moaned at the movement and thrust back at Sephiroth.

Cloud began to move silkily on top Sephiroth, grinding himself against his hard, toned stomach. He then brushed his semi aroused cock on top of Sephiroth's, the warmth enough to make the Silver General very nearly cry. He'd been holding strong, but getting a lap dance from Cloud while being fucked by Angeal was enough to make even him want to shed a tear in both misery and joy.

He sniffed it back and growled gutturally, "Baaaaby… please let me come. Please. I'm fuckin' _begging you_, okay?"

"I like the sound of that…" Cloud purred and sat up a bit, making his erotic hip movements slower and far more exaggerated.

Sephiroth slammed his eyes shut as Angeal's went wide. Cloud's movements between them were teasing them both. The sight of that little ass rolling just within reach made him bite his lip.

Then he decided that he didn't have to just look. He gently pulled out of Sephiroth and pushed hard into Cloud. The blond arched his back and cried out in surprise

Angeal pushed deeply into him before pulling back out and returning to Sephiroth. It was then his turn to cry out, "Fuck!"

Angeal growled, "Damn, you two are so hot…"

He pushed into both of them in turn, until all three of them were nearly insane. Cloud was teased every so often with the delicious feeling of being full, while Sephiroth suffered from a severely overdue eruption as more and more erotic stimuli was presented to him.

Angeal on the other hand was simply bloated from the pleasure of having his cake and eating it, too. He pushed into the beautifully round, young ass of Cloud, before returning to the unbearably hot tightness of Sephiroth. Cloud's thin arched back, and Sephiroth's long legs. Cloud's wild yellow hair, Sephiroth's beautiful silver tresses, mixed together while they moaned in unison.

It was hotter than Angeal could have ever imagined. His cock began to sweat inside of Cloud, and he shoved it into Sephiroth one final time. He wanted to give his longtime friend the load that he had so desperately wanted.

Sephiroth dug his head into the mattress as Angeal slapped into him rapidly, hitting a fever pitch. Cloud moaned just for the hell of it, he was mindlessly caught up in the moment. He heard that slapping and wanted it for himself. In a moment of pure selfishness, he reached between his legs and lined himself up with Sephiroth's bound cock, and slid down onto it.

The headboard groaned in protest as Sephiroth's fingers dug further into the metal. He gritted his teeth against a scream as Cloud began to work himself on his painful erection, and Angeal fucked him hard.

"Seph!" Angeal warned, an arm gripping Cloud for something, anything to hold onto. Cloud leaned against him, still bouncing on Sephiroth's cock as Angeal pounded out his climax inside of him.

It was so hot to see Angeal come again, this time between his legs. Cloud kissed him over his shoulder, and shuddered a bit when Angeal pulled out and blew the last of his load onto his lower back.

Angeal fell over onto his hand, panting. Cloud put his hands on Sephiroth's chest and sank all the way down onto him, causing him to almost tear a hole in his own bottom lip. Angeal let out a breath and casually reached beneath Cloud, and undid the catch on Sephiroth's cock ring.

The metal of the chains and headboard were snapped so quickly that they didn't even make a sound. Cloud hadn't even the chance to blink before he was flipped over onto his back, and Sephiroth was snarling above him and utterly unleashed.

He was shaking violently, and managed to take a breath before kissing Cloud. "Hold on."

And with that, he fucked Cloud harder than he ever had dared to.

Cloud barely made a sound, because he couldn't even catch the breath to scream. He dug his fingers into Sephiroth's shoulders and just rode him out, it was all he could do.

Sephiroth was preoccupied, too turned on and horny to even _come_. He had to work at it, and while he did, Angeal reached between them to stroke Cloud's cock as it bounced against his flat little stomach. Cloud arched into the touch, and finally inhaled some air.

He used that air to scream Sephiroth's name. That apparently, was what was missing from giving him the perfect orgasm. And when the missing piece was finally put into place, Sephiroth shattered.

He came so hard it very literally hurt. He poured out inside of Cloud, who was riding out his own release with the help of Angeal. The sight of Angeal's hand and Cloud's spurting cock did something interesting to Sephiroth.

He came _again_. It was smaller and more controllable, and he pulled out to wring himself, wanting to enjoy the sight of spilling onto Cloud.

When he was done, his body felt so loose, relaxed and grateful that he fell over into an exhausted heap, his shiny hair falling behind him. Cloud and Angeal smiled at him as he lay there panting, a serene expression painted on his beautiful face.

Cloud crawled after him, making a mess of both of them as he fell on top of Sephiroth, kissing and cuddling him.

"Okay, daddy's got to clean up I guess," Angeal groaned. He had many things he forgot to use in his bag of tricks, but one of the items was baby wipes. He very swiftly cleaned both of them up while they were boneless and utterly spent.

He wiped chests, mouths, and between legs, catching drizzles and spilled fluids at all ends. He then gave himself a wipe down, and cleared the coiled chains at the head of the bed. Sephiroth's headboard was beyond repair, but that was his own duty to replace.

He then picked Cloud up and held him against his hip, smiling as the blond pressed sweet kissed against his face. He snapped his fingers at Sephiroth until he blinked to awareness, then crawled up to the pillow and stretched out. Cloud went on top of him, and then the blanket. Bodies curled beneath it, and two sets of breathing slowed down as relaxation took a firmer grip on them.

Angeal smiled at the sweet picture the pretty couple made. He then sat at the foot of the bed, stretching his legs while he searched around for his clothes.

"…Angeal?" Cloud called softly.

He turned around and caught two soft faces looking at him in confusion. He knew he'd gone overboard, and blinked guiltily at them. "Sorry guys…"

Sephiroth then smiled, "Don't be. Where are you goin'?"

Angeal felt his cheeks burn. "Uh... home."

Sephiroth shook his head. "No."

"Stay here," Cloud invited. It was more than an invitation though, it was a gentle demand.

Angeal put his socks down, for the first time in this encounter, he was genuinely uncomfortable. "Okay…"

He got up and approached the side of the bed, and Sephiroth lifted the blanket. Cloud wiggled against him with a pleased smile, and draped an arm over Angeal as he settled next to Sephiroth.

Angeal rolled over onto his side, pressing his lips to Sephiroth shoulder, and laid against the pillow. He watched Cloud close his striking blue eyes, and almost immediately succumb to his exhaustion.

After a few moments, Sephiroth whispered, "It won't be weird, right?"

"No weirdness," Angeal whispered back. "Unless that turns you on."

Sephiroth snickered very lightly, then stopped when Cloud shifted on top of him with a tiny moan. Once he'd settled again, he hissed, "Don't tie me up, next time!"

"But you're the funniest victim I've ever had," Angeal smiled and closed his eyes.

"Unappreciated," Sephiroth scowled. Then his eyes focused on Cloud and his expression softened. "But then again… a little bit appreciated."

Angeal craned his neck and their lips met. They traded kisses until slumber took them both away.

A/N

1 - I don't know if I made it clear in the beginning, but this isn't merely an AU of Blonde Ambition. This is the nastiest, most depraved AU I could possibly come up with. I got the idea from the mangaka of Gravitation, and her Remix doujinshi series. She basically took her own characters and made the most disgusting porn I've ever seen. If you want to see how nasty it can get, look up the Gravitation Remixes. You'll never look at internal organs the same way.

2 - Of course, I'm such a softie that even if depravity occurs, the boys are still affectionate with each other. Sephiroth and Cloud will always be in love, as will Genesis and Rufus, and Angeal and…. the surprise mystery guest. More on that later.

3 - Spellcheck thought the word 'cockteases' might have been 'cactuses'. Ha ha!


	5. Perfect

"You have four other bathrooms in this house, why do you have to hog _this_ one?" Genesis hissed, elbowing Rufus in the arm.

"Because this is the one I want to be in!" Rufus dismissed. "And if you don't like it, you know where the door is."

Genesis gave him a sour look in the mirror. "You threaten to throw me out one more time today, and I'll take it literally Rufus. I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I. You've been bossing me around my own house for four months straight. Isn't it time you took another extended leave of absence?"

"Right. Then I'll be up all night suffering your damn weepy phone calls." Genesis then sniffed dramatically, "'Oh Genesis, I need you tonight! I'm alone! I almost called my old dealer!'"

Rufus slammed his eyeliner pencil on the counter. "Well maybe you should move your things out of this bathroom, at least. Then we'll at least be separate at some point during the day."

Genesis' face dropped a little. "We barely see each other as it is…" But he quickly composed himself and turned back to the mirror. "And if anyone's moving out of this bathroom, it's _you_."

Rufus balked, "This is my fucking house!"

"And this is _my_ room in _your_ house. You just came into it one night and never left, and eventually brought all your things in with you. It's not even the master bedroom!"

Rufus crossed his arms. The fabulous Sephiroth himself designed his current dwelling, but the master bedroom was too big for him. It felt drafty, open, unsafe… he preferred a smaller room… with Genesis in it.

But there was very little elbow room in the bathroom, it was true. Rufus smiled at his partner in the mirror. "Okay, let's make a bet!"

Genesis followed Rufus into the bedroom where their clothes were hanging on the closet door. "A bet, huh?"

"Yes, a bet. The loser has to move all his shit out of the bathroom and into a different one." Rufus approached Genesis as he stepped into his pants, and folded his arms around his broad shoulders. "…But can still sleep in this room."

Genesis turned his face and pecked Rufus' cheek with his lips. "That solves about ninety percent of our problems. But what is the bet?"

Rufus' eyes slitted. "We'll find the hottest guy at the party. Whoever seduces him first gets the bathroom."

"You're trash," Genesis dismissed, turning away to pull on the pieces of his tuxedo. "Plus the wager is far too easy for me. You might as well move all your makeup out now."

Rufus pulled on his underwear. "We'll see about that. Do you accept?"

Genesis nodded. "Absolutely. But you're not wearing _that_."

"This?" Rufus looked innocently at the pants he was stepping into. It was apart of a very fashionable white suit that he had custom made specifically with Genesis' viewing pleasure in mind. "Why not?"

"You're going to look ridiculous. Put on something else."

Rufus turned his nose up. "I'm going to look stunning!"

"Go ahead and wear it. You'll just make it easier for me to win," Genesis sighed and became involved with himself in the mirror.

Rufus growled and took his clothes, makeup and hair products and stormed out of the room, but not before howling over his shoulder. "This isn't over!"

Genesis smirked at himself in the mirror. Rufus looked as classy and lovely as ever, but at least he wasn't crowding the bathroom anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack sat on his bed, trying to muster up the will to get ready.

It was an important event, and one that he'd been looking forward to for a long while. Dressing up like James Bond, free food and booze, and goofing off with his girl all night? What could be better than that?

Zack sighed. He hated having "talks" with people, because it always meant that he was in trouble for something. Aerith had called him several days prior to arrange a meeting to "talk" to him, and it had been undoubtedly one of those "talks".

They hadn't been face to face in nearly a month, but it was never that unusual for them to go so long without seeing each other with his intense lifestyle. But then again, he hadn't called in nearly three weeks. At all.

And not because he couldn't… because he just didn't want to. Dialing her number felt like a chore, and so he'd always put it away from his mind in favor of other activities. Training, jogging, jacking off. Anything seemed better than sitting on the phone, listening to Aerith breathe but having nothing to say.

They met for dinner to have the dreaded talk. She finally asked him choose between a life with her or his life with SOLDIER, knowing the choice was impossible. If he had called her bluff and quit SOLDIER for her, she'd never forgive him for turning his back on his dream. And he'd never forgive her for forcing him to.

So they broke up, tears on both ends. But both left each other's final embrace with a sense of… freedom.

At nineteen-years-old and soon to be twenty, Zack was not limited with his choices. He would always hold Aerith in high regard as his first love, but he'd always supposed there would be an expiration date on that love. For him, a night of sex became less and less worth it to take the long trip down to the lower plate, as cold as that sounded. And she preferred to stay below with her job, her friends, her flowers, her life.

The last time they'd slept together, it was dispassionate. It felt as though they were going through the motions, and he could tell that she had faked a climax for him to simply be done with it. They were both good people, they just didn't love each other anymore. They were the same as they always were, but with different hearts.

Zack was almost certain Aerith was seeing someone else. And he was okay with that, he wanted her to be a happy girl. He wanted her to be with someone who set her off in anger, humor and passion, not someone she was just _comfortable_ with.

He used to be that guy, but he had changed.

Maybe it was just his perception. But someone in particular was looking different to him during the disintegration of he and Aerith's love… very different.

Zack let himself fall back onto the bed. He opened his eyes and wondered if maybe he felt like he was simply left out of the gay clique at Shin-Ra. He would never doubt that he thought women were beautiful and sexy. He liked them, and their company.

But then again… he was just so confused. Especially about Angeal.

Angeal Hewley had been creeping into Zack's sexual thoughts ever since he was a brand new third class SOLDIER and he'd chalked it up to hero worship at the time. But now, as he left his teen years behind and was maturing into his manhood, he had begun to think about Angeal more and more. These thoughts bred dreams, both involuntary at night and perfectly voluntary during the day.

He caught himself watching Angeal's thin, kissable mouth as he talked and smiled. He found himself dialing Angeal's number more than anyone else's. Zack wanted his attention, his time, and his passion.

Zack didn't know what that meant. He couldn't imagine how he'd go about touching a man like that, or if he would even _like_ it. But at the same time, was willing to try.

There was no harm in exploring the physical, and if that was all it entailed he'd have already done it. But with Angeal, there were complex emotions involved. He was terrified to be turned down, or cast aside as just another curious straight guy. It felt like it was more than that, but there was no way to be sure without trial and potential error.

"Welp," Zack said to the empty room and sat up with a determined pat on his knees.

It was still an important night, and he was prepared to look _good_. Even if he felt halfway brokenhearted and full of questions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Seph! Fuck!" Cloud shouted as his legs were pushed even farther apart. His knees were nearly next to his ears, but his body had grown somewhat used to being stretched this way. It all just added to the urgency.

"Come on," Sephiroth hissed, his ass bobbing up and down between Cloud's legs. "Squirt for me, lemme see it."

Cloud growled underneath him, that little speck of humiliation just serving to make his cock drool obediently. No matter how embarrassed he became by Sephiroth's dirty talk, he could never deny how hot it was.

He retaliated anyways, kicking Sephiroth's head gently with his foot. Sephiroth just turned his head and licked it from heel to toes, and bit them with a feral snarl.

"Seph!" Cloud arched his back in ticklishness and shock, and erupted over Sephiroth's rapidly pumping fist. He fucked Cloud eagerly through his entire orgasm, not stopping until he was drained and blushing up at him.

Sephiroth pulled out, and stroked himself hard while staring intently into Cloud's eyes. Cloud arched up prettily for him and poked out his tongue, prepared to catch Sephiroth's load wherever it might have landed.

Where it landed though, was on Cloud's little rental tuxedo that was laid out on the bed next to them. Sephiroth shifted over to kneel in front of it, and grunted as he painted the tuxedo's jacket with thick, gooey spurts of semen.

"Sephirooooth!" Cloud squeaked and shoved him aside while he was still shooting.

Sephiroth just smirked and let the rest dribble out onto the pants. The blonde rushed to the bathroom and came back with tissues. "Jesus fucking _Christ_, Sephiroth! You did that on fucking purpose! I'm nervous enough as it is without having to walk around all night wearing your fucking jizz!"

Sephiroth fell onto his side with a careless chuckle. He _loved_ when Cloud was truly angry, nothing was funnier. "So what? Everyone will know you're mine."

Cloud seethed at that, his anger amplified as the hot mess spread easily on the not-so-fabulous fabric of his tuxedo, and completely refused to be absorbed. Some was already beginning to dry and it showed up crusty and white. "Know that I'm _yours_! Not if they don't have a DNA kit handy! What the hell's the matter with you?"

Sephiroth was laughing maniacally until he finally managed to say, "Well maybe you could wear somethin' of mine?"

"Oh _perfect_," Cloud spat, his hands forming fists as he gave up trying to salvage his outfit. "Not only will I be completely out of place surrounded by gazillionaires, I can do it covered in your crusty jizz, or swimming in your big clothes like an orphan. Just fucking _perfect_."

"Go naked," Sephiroth suggested with a sly smirk.

Cloud slumped as his efforts to wipe off his suit proved fruitless, and his blue eyes began to dance underneath a veil of tears. Sephiroth's face drew down into true concern, tears were not allowed. "Oh baby, don't cry. I'm sure I can find somethin' for you to put on… lemme go look, okay?"

Cloud sniffed a little and nodded. Sephiroth leaned forward to kiss him, and his soft lips were completely unresponsive. He quickly went to his closet to remedy the situation. "Oh hey, I think this might fit you."

"What is it?" Cloud pouted.

Sephiroth brought out a Vivienne Westwood garment bag and threw it on top of the ruined tux. He said nothing, just crossed his arms and smiled cheerfully down at Cloud.

Cloud's eyes were wide as he reverently unzipped the bag. Inside was an extremely sexy, tight black ensemble in just his size. It was modern, young, stylish and far better suited him than some no name, rental tuxedo piece of shit from the mall. Cloud touched it in disbelief, lifting the jacket to see that underneath was a teal, pornographically sexy vest. Tucked into the vest pocket was a pair of ultra hip MiuMiu sunglasses that Cloud had coveted with Sephiroth while window-shopping just a couple weeks prior.

Sephiroth had offered several times during their shopping trip to buy them. Cloud hadn't let him, because they were too expensive and there was no occasion for such a gift.

"…You're so _mean_!" Cloud screamed as he stood up on the bed and leapt into Sephiroth's arms. Sephiroth caught him, even as Cloud squealed and slapped at him. "You planned this! I can't believe what an asshole you are!"

Sephiroth managed to kiss him even through all the petty abuse. "You need somethin' cute to wear to these black tie things with me."

"So you had to spunk all over my rental!" Cloud giggled and kissed him heatedly. "…I love you. Thank you."

"I love you baby, and you're welcome. And I'm gonna love your ass in those pants," He grinned and set him on the floor. "You know we have like ten minutes before we have to leave, right?"

Cloud punched Sephiroth one more time in the stomach, and the General even faked a grunt for him. "Well let's get hot, then!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angeal felt like he disappeared in the sea of black tie garb. He somewhat liked the black tie affairs that Shin-Ra put on to impress investors. It was better than sitting at a boring meeting, that was for sure.

And although his relationship with Sephiroth had grown into something flirtatious around HQ, he hadn't been with him, or with anyone since their threesome romp with Cloud. It was painful to be single, especially when surrounded by people in loving relationships.

As it was, Angeal couldn't come up with anyone at all to ask to be his date for the affair. He wouldn't have minded tagging along with another couple, but something about the evening was soft and romantic, even if it was a work related activity. And ducking out of the event entirely was out of the question, all of the poster boys were to be present, tipsy, having fun, and promoting the spoils of Shin-Ra while they wooed their investors.

There was a long mirrored hallway leading into the main room. Angeal caught a glimpse of his own reflection and was confused for a moment. He actually didn't recognize himself. He was clean-shaven, spotless and sophisticated right down to his shiny black shoes. He was even wearing a slick side part more suited to Carey Grant, courtesy of the Shin-Ra PR stylists. Angeal almost never made use of the team of stylists, but decided to indulge in their help for the evening. Everyone else seemed to be going all out as well, it was part of the fun.

When he entered the room, Angeal made a beeline for the bar. The people he associated with tended to stick out like sore thumbs, and since he didn't spot any right away, a drink was called for.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rufus and Genesis bickered in both good nature and bad as they strutted in together. After splitting a bottle of scotch on the way there, they tore each other down with verbal abuse while stopping to primp and smooch each other every so often. They tended to drink a lot under the best of circumstances, but it was always a lot more fun to cause trouble at these gala events when totally soused.

Rufus Shin-Ra's substance abuse coach would accuse him of substituting one vice for another, but goddamn it was fun. Before they even made it into the place, they'd managed to feel up a good portion of the crowd, ruin a marriage and a priceless couture gown, and even convinced an investor to plunk down even more cash with the use of sexual harassment.

Genesis had the mixed fortune of a SOLDIER metabolism, and so had to drink a lot more to get that good buzz going. Rufus kept up with him in stride due to the years of alcohol and drug abuse.

They were drunk, they looked perfect, and they were having a ball. The time had come to seduce the hottest man at the party.

"Oh, him!" Rufus said, and pointed to a tall, lanky dignitary.

"He's got a wife, you ignorant cow," Genesis dismissed. That usually never stopped either of them, but the man was more Rufus' taste and didn't particularly interest him. "Choose someone else."

For every potential man that Rufus chose, Genesis had some sort of complaint. Too fat. Too old. Fake tan. Too pretty. Not pretty enough.

Exasperated, they went to the bar to down another beverage or three. Rufus tugged on Genesis' arm, "Check out Hewley! He really cleans up. I've never seen him look so good!"

Genesis raised his eyebrow as he appraised his former teenage lover's polished appearance. They remained close friends, but there was nothing like a first love. "Yeah…"

"He's definitely the hottest guy in the room!" Rufus nearly stumbled over his own feet. "I get to try first!"

"But dear, you've already lost," Genesis smirked and smacked him on the forehead.

Rufus' eyes crossed dizzily, then he backhanded his boyfriend in the crotch. Genesis squeaked very slightly, and was taken down just long enough for Rufus to skip to Angeal's seat at the bar.

"Hello there!" Rufus greeted a bit too loudly, just as Angeal knocked back a shot.

"…Hi," he returned uncertainly.

"You have an amazing body," Rufus said with his perfected half-smirk of seduction. He let just enough of a pause slip by before he leaned forward. "I want to get out of here. With you. Right now."

Angeal's brow lowered and he nodded at the bartender for a refill. "I don't have any intention of leaving just yet."

"I'm a patient man," Rufus said, leaning forward farther. "I can wait all night for you."

"Rufus…" Angeal began while backing up a bit, and bumped straight into Genesis. "Excuse m… Gen?"

"Evening, General Hewley…" Genesis smiled slowly, and took the drink the bartender left for Angeal. He swallowed it all and let his tongue lick the rim.

"Hey Gen…esis…" Angeal blinked slowly as his friend leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. He could faintly taste the remnants of alcohol in his mouth, and felt a mere brush of his tongue before he pulled back.

"Angeal. I've been thinking a lot lately about our younger years… I'm sure we've both grown quite a bit. You were so _big_, then… I've been dying to get my hands on you now…" Genesis then tucked a stray piece of Angeal's hair behind his ear. "Let's go back to my place tonight and make like old times..."

"Old times," Angeal smiled, accepting a new drink from the bartender. "You're drunk, Gen. It would just be a regret tomorrow."

"I regret nothing," Genesis leaned up and kissed Angeal again, sucking his tongue slowly. He whispered against his ear, "Your kisses still go straight to my thighs. Wanna go spread 'em?"

Angeal choked on laughter as he tried to swallow his whiskey, then he spat it back into his shot glass entirely when Rufus' hand slipped down to his groin. "Don't listen to that loose old slut, Angeal. I'm sure whatever piece of his ass you got in his prime is now sagging, disease ridden and decayed… I however, am barely legal and perfectly willing to give you the tightest, most incredible fuck of your life."

Genesis was fuming, "Sagging! I'm a SOLDIER you filthy little brat, I'm in peak physical… Angeal?"

"Whatever you two are trying to prove to each other, leave me out of it," Angeal declared, and brushed Rufus off of him like a pesky fly. Then he pointed a finger in Genesis' face. "And shame on you. You _mean _something to me."

Both Rufus and Genesis seemed deflated and quite bashful when Angeal took his glass and stalked away.

Rufus lit up a smoke. "Shit. That sobered me up a little."

"Agreed. We should have picked someone easier." He guiltlessly took the cigarette from Rufus' mouth and took a puff. "So, who's the next hottest guy?"

Rufus began to choose, and Genesis proceeded to shoot them all down.

"Hi guys!" came a gentle, accented voice that could be none other than Cloud Strife. They both gave a distracted greeting to him, while trying to find the next lucky contestant.

Cloud ordered a couple drinks for himself, and one for Sephiroth who was currently detained in a political debate with a group of military leaders. Boooring. Cloud was happy to play the part of Sephiroth's bar jockey, it was definitely more fun to walk around and look at what everyone was wearing than pretend to know what they were talking about.

He smiled when the bartender brought his drinks, and decided to sit on the stool beside Genesis and enjoy the free bar a bit before returning to Sephiroth. He threw back the entire thing and clunk the glass down to signal the bartender to keep it coming.

Cloud started on his second drink, one with the universe and totally oblivious to the wolfish gaze Genesis was giving him. "Rufus… check that out."

Rufus gave Cloud a double take. "Oh… wow. I regret that one night a little less, now."

"Oh admit it, he's hot… and _easy_."

Rufus nodded. "Definitely. Watch and learn."

Genesis stopped Rufus with a hand to his chest, "You got to go first last time. I'll have this kid eating off of my cock in twenty seconds."

Cloud suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist. By instinct he leaned into it, then jumped a little when Genesis' deep voice hissed into his ear. "You're looking well, little Stratus. How have you been…?"

"Um, busy," Cloud blushed and smiled into his drink.

"I'm sure. Let's take these off so I can see your pretty blue eyes..." Genesis then very gently lifted Cloud's shades up and tucked them into his hair. He let his fingers trail down his cheek. "Gorgeous boy..."

Cloud's face was as red as a tomato, and he giggled shyly. "Gen… what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to win a bet," Genesis said, then laughed with Cloud as though it were a ridiculous suggestion.

Cloud giggled with him, off his guard and completely at Genesis' mercy. It was time to go in for the kill, but Rufus appeared just as Genesis opened his mouth. It seemed that twenty seconds were up.

Rufus put his arm around Cloud's neck and leaned in close. "Hello, Cloud. I've been just _dreaming_ about getting my hands on you again ever since that night…"

"Y-you have?" Cloud gasped bashfully.

"Mm. You felt so good, Cloud…so deep inside me… will you give me that big cock, again?" Rufus murmured, shamelessly fluffing the petite blonde's ego. He then leaned in to barely brush his pink lips.

Cloud's mouth opened in shock, but only a small groan came out as he was rendered utterly speechless. Rufus slowly took the sunglasses out of Cloud's hair and put them over his own eyes. "Ready to go?"

Genesis quickly took Cloud's chin and yanked his small face. "Are you sure you wanna do that, Cloud? Don't you want to feel a _real_ man…? I can give it to you so good…"

Cloud let out an echoing squeak as Genesis slipped his hand right down the back of his pants. His quick middle finger pressed against his opening. "Mmm… you're all wet and ready, aren't you?"

Cloud managed to finally speak, "Fr-from earlier with Sephiroth. Who is everything I need tonight, thank you both very much!"

Cloud gathered his drinks with shaking hands. Rufus stopped him with a manufactured pout, quickly losing his seductive cool and becoming desperate. "But, _Cloooud_. You left bruises on the inside of my thighs, last time. Don't you think you should make it up to me?"

"But I still owe you," Genesis interrupted, shoving Rufus away. He then pulled Cloud close and spoke into his ear. "I want to rub you down, Cloud. I want to suck you, make you crazy – "

"What's he whispering!" Rufus demanded, trying to squeeze himself between the two of them. "Whatever he's saying I can do twice as well!"

"You're both _gorgeous_!" Cloud blushed, finally managing to break away from both of them. "But… tonight just isn't the night. I'm happy with Sephiroth."

"But you can have _him_ any night!" Rufus tsked with disgust.

"And you've already had that slut Rufus, so why not try something new – and _better_ – with me?" Genesis invited, opening his coat slightly.

After a moment of thought, with his large eyes flicking between the two of them Cloud then silkily approached Rufus, who shot Genesis a victorious glare. Genesis was about to protest this decision, until Cloud plucked his shades from Rufus' face and put them back over his eyes.

"You were great last time babe, but no thanks." Then Cloud lifted his sunglasses to give Genesis a sultry wink. "And I'll catch _you_ later, sexy."

And with all the confidence of someone who had just denied two of the hottest, wealthiest, and most powerful men on Earth, Cloud strutted away. He immediately tucked himself under Sephiroth's arm, standing on his tippy toes to give him a kiss. He then started whispering to him, and they both laughed in Rufus and Genesis' direction.

"We just got completely pimpslapped by that little fucking commoner," Rufus scowled.

"Speak for yourself. I got a wink." Genesis stuck out his tongue when Rufus elbowed him.

"Well, now what? I don't dare try anything on Sephiroth, and he was next on my list."

Genesis gave the silver headed beauty a flirty look anyways, but wilted slightly when Sephiroth's eyes flashed dangerously at him. He then kissed the top of Cloud's feathery head and steered him out of sight.

"Um, yeah. He's off the menu for tonight," Genesis agreed.

"Let's get drunker so we'll care less about looks," Rufus suggested.

"Scratch that. Whoever walks in the door next is the one I'm fucking tonight," Genesis declared sanctimoniously.

"Or me!" Rufus supplied, then made a drunken version of a drum roll against his thighs.

The next person who walked into the room was Zack Fair.

And thank God, because the _next_ person to walk in was President Shin-Ra himself. Rufus let out a low whistle, while Genesis just smirked. "I could have gotten him."

"Sad thing is, you probably could have," Rufus groaned, then rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Alright, my turn first?"

"Whoever _gets_ there first!" Genesis declared and took off towards Zack with a quick trot. Rufus bellowed and down the rest of his martini, then took off as well.

All Zack saw was a blur of black and white before he was completely surrounded by Genesis and Rufus.

Rufus threw an arm around his shoulders. "Zack!"

"Hi!" Zack smiled, wincing as he was yanked down to Rufus' eye level.

"I just wanted to tell you how handsome you look tonight."

Zack's eyebrows lifted. "Yeah? Well, coming from you that means a lot… Rufus!"

Rufus was leaning up with puckered lips, and paused. "What? I can't have a kiss?"

"I'm not going to _kiss_ you, dude!" Zack coughed, and straightened up a bit.

"Oh, humor me Zack…" Rufus purred, going up on his tippy toes to be eye-to-eye with the rugged SOLDIER. "I know you're curious… aren't you? Don't you want to know what it's like with another boy…"

Zack stammered. "I can explain – "

Rufus was too drunk to listen, "I can be all the woman you can handle, Zack. You're not going to believe how good I can make you feel…"

Suddenly another set of arms wrapped around Zack's waist, causing the brunette to cry out in alarm. Genesis yanked him out of Rufus' clutches and into his own, "If I didn't know better, I'd say it looks like you're trying to flirt with my man!"

Zack blushed hotly. "No, I wasn't – "

"I was talking to Rufus. But I'm glad you weren't falling for his routine, he's got an angry rash that you might want to stay away from."

Zack gulped and looked at Rufus, who crossed his arms. "That's completely untrue. If you want, we can slip into the smoking room and I'll prove it. I'll show you every inch of me…"

To drive this suggestion further, Rufus began to gently grind on Zack's leg. Genesis smirked coldly. "They say when you look up Rufus' loose, gaping asshole you can see for miles."

Zack just laughed at all this and batted them away. "Are you two drunk _or what_?"

"Maybe." Genesis shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe not. Or maybe you're just the most fuckable guy in the room."

"And maybe we want you," Rufus slurred slightly, pressing a kiss against Zack's cheek.

"Well this is all very sudden," Zack attempted to play off with a chuckle. "But I regret to inform you that I like g…"

Zack's declaration of heterosexuality was cut short when he caught Angeal's eye from across the room. He turned his eyebrows up pleadingly for assistance.

Rufus wasn't listening. "Oh, Zack. I bet your body is absolutely incredible. Just feeling your through this suit, you're so… _hard_…You're making _me_ kind of hard…"

Zack's skin prickled as the Vice President's hand ran down his chest, and didn't _stop_. "Rufus! You're like half an inch away from my…ack!"

Rufus grabbed his groin outright, then slipped his hand underneath to cup his ass. "Holy shit! Genesis, feel this!"

Genesis laid a hand on Zack's backside. "Jesus, Zack, you've got the hardest ass I've ever felt in my life! Are you carved out of stone or something?"

Zack trembled a bit, completely unsure of what to do. He wasn't supposed to like this, right?

"Alright, what the hell are you two doing?"

Rufus and Genesis froze as Angeal approached with a bored sigh. Zack's eye popped open in relief. "Finally!" He then scurried out from between the two drunken minxes and stood close to Angeal. He took a long pause, letting his eyes drink in the sight of Angeal so polished and spotless. The _adorable_ little side-part he was sporting made Zack's stomach flip with uncertain emotions. "…Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite mentor?"

"Many times," Angeal smiled, and then raised his chin and stared down at Genesis and the Vice President. "So. Is it your intention to alienate everyone who respects you in one evening? I'm disappointed in you. Cloud said he's been tormented, Sephiroth's ready to kill you both, and you're really creeping everyone out."

Rufus and Genesis peered around, and in the crowded room there was a huge empty space surrounding them. People were obviously steering clear of the lecherous duo.

"And now Zack of all people?" Angeal continued with a cluck of his tongue. "You know Zack doesn't even go for that. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Zack looked down at the floor at this, unsure of how to feel.

Genesis tilted his head. "I'm sorry, Angeal."

Rufus nodded. "I'm sorry, Zack."

Zack cleared his throat. "It's okay. It's good to know I still got it! Whatever it is."

Angeal smiled at him, then shot a glare at the sluts. "You're lucky he's taking it so well. You're giving a bad name to Shin-Ra, SOLDIER, and homosexuals all in one fell swoop. You're not making yourselves or anyone else proud of you. So why don't you two take a break from the bar and think about what you've done? Then chill out and rejoin the party when you're prepared to act like respectable, _honorable_ adults."

A few people nearby actually clapped. Zack felt something stir in his chest, a familiar feeling when he was around Angeal. He was such a good man, and would make such an excellent father. Since he didn't have any children, he took care of everyone on Earth instead.

Especially him. Zack felt his entire body heat up.

"How about we go catch up with the regulars?" Angeal suggested, slinging an arm around Zack's shoulders.

Zack took a breath. "Okay. I should have been able to give them the brush off, sorry for making you come be the bad cop."

"I'm here to take care of you," Angeal declared as simple as if he were telling the time.

Zack's heart warmed and he fell into step with Angeal. They found a group of guys that they both knew and spent time shooting the shit with them. It was interesting to stand there in full formal wear with those guys, one Zack barely recognized without dirt on his face.

Most had dates, and they clustered together in a circle of delicate chiffon and sparkles. Zack frowned, thinking of how perfectly Aerith would have fit in with them. But that part of his life was over, he knew that.

He glanced at Angeal, wondering what it would be like to feel stubble on his face during kisses. Or how different he would smell throughout the day with Angeal's heavy male scent on his skin, on his face. Or how it would feel to press up against hardness instead of wetness, to feel something narrow and washboard inside of curvy and soft.

Or how it would feel to watch Angeal's strong body tremble. How it would feel to see that deep stress crease between his eyebrows lift. Or how it would feel to get a mouthful of him, or just let go of his control and let Angeal take over everything.

Zack swallowed, and realized that he'd begun to salivate heavily inside his mouth. Angeal was making him _drool_.

This was not right.

He drained his final drink and set it down on the table that they were sitting around. "Well guys, it's been super, but I need my beauty rest. See you all at work tomorrow!"

Someone threw a balled up napkin in Zack's grinning face while another lamented that it was too early for him to be leaving. He firmly told them that he needed to leave and wished them a happy night.

The place was emptier than it was before, and it seemed that the entire world was split up into couples. He could see Rufus and Genesis necking gently at the bar. He spotted Cloud leaning happily against Sephiroth while they slowly swayed on the dance floor. He spotted all the dykes in their formal best, whether it be flowing gowns or smart pantsuits, all completely devoted to their respective partner. He saw Kunsel and his current girlfriend. He even noticed that the wax figure that Mrs. Shin-Ra had become was leaning against her husband's chair, and they looked like a shadow of the young, happy couple they once were.

Zack felt tears burn in his eyes. He could have had this with Aerith, but it just didn't feel right. And now he was perving on Angeal, someone who he respected like a father and that deserved so much better than him. What was wrong with him?

"Zack?" came the voice that he definitely did not want to hear. When he ignored it, it called again. "Puppy?"

Zack turned at that. "What's up?"

Angeal jogged up next to him in his entire handsome, tuxedo'd glory. "You were quiet tonight. I just wanted to ask if everything was okay."

Zack nodded, and walked slower to allow Angeal to follow. "I think I might hate these formal things after all."

Angeal smiled. "You really going home?"

Zack shrugged a shoulder, trying to feign casualness through the pounding of his heart. "Yeah. I just wanna go to bed."

Angeal bought the act. "I'm over it, too. And I'm dying to get out of this tux, so why don't you come over to my place?"

"…Yeah?" Zack breathed, wondering if Angeal was saying what he hoped he was saying.

"It's your home away from home, right? For a while there, you were with me every weekend."

Zack grinned at that memory. He practically forced his way into Angeal's apartment every chance he got. He was lucky enough to have a mentor, so he had decided to stretch that definition to the very limits. He wanted to eat with Angeal, sleep with Angeal, work out with Angeal… He had borderline stalked the poor man as a younger teenager.

Angeal really took it all in stride, though. Looking back, he'd accepted him with open arms. Zack blushed a little, not even knowing how he'd handle some little brat butting into his life like that.

He lifted his eyes. "You were such a good mentor to me, Angeal."

Angeal crossed his arms. "Were?"

Zack's face broke out into a grin again. "Are. I guess I'm just being melodramatic tonight. You probably noticed that I'm here alone…"

Angeal took a moment, then nodded meaningfully. "Troubles?"

"Yeah. It's over. It was kind of… mutual. Two different lives, not enough will to make them synch. Ya know?"

Angeal nodded. "It takes work to be with someone. And unfortunately, you now have no choice but to come to my place tonight. Let's get some food, hm?"

And so Zack and Angeal shared a cab back, while Zack told the details of the breakup – leaving out the cracks about his absurd attraction, or course. They asked the cab to roll through a fast food joint. Angeal being the kind hearted man he was, bought the driver something to eat and drink as well.

They took their bounty up to Angeal's apartment, and Zack felt an incredible sense of home from just standing on his doorstep. It really was his home away from home.

"I'm coming over more often now that I'm a single man," Zack declared as he fell against the open front door and began to untie his shoes. He knew Angeal didn't like them on in the house – especially his, which tended to be ultra dirty.

"You know you're welcome here," Angeal smiled, toeing his own black shoes off before turning lights on.

Once he was de-shoed, Zack tromped into the apartment with the bags of food. It was always the same: spotless and small. He had always been surprised that a big guy like Angeal had such a tiny place to live.

It was essentially a cozy living room with a fireplace, and a loft above used for an office. A small kitchen was off to the side of that, and then a short hallway leading to the only bedroom and bathroom. Zack's apartment dwarfed Angeal's, and it was still small compared to Sephiroth's warehouse of a living space.

"You want a plate?" Angeal asked from the kitchen.

"No, I'll just eat like a savage," Zack said, knowing that Angeal would give him one, anyways. Sure enough, he came out with two and walked towards his bedroom.

Zack followed with a smile. Angeal didn't have a television in his living room, it was kept in the bedroom. It was easily the largest room in his house, and featured a modern, plush couch attached to the foot of his bed for TV viewing. It was there long before Zack burst into his life, and always gave him the perfect place to crash after long days of training.

Angeal said it was fate that his puppy should sleep at the foot of his bed. Zack had always just rolled his eyes. He knew the old "keep-the-TV-in-the-bedroom-to-lure-in-unsuspecting-victims" routine. Angeal's small, comfy home was nothing more than a very intimate spider web.

He'd caught Angeal "entertaining" more than once. The first time it'd been a very pretty young girl. The second time, it had been a very handsome young man. Zack never thought twice about it, everyone knew that the Shin-Ra army was queer as a three gil bill. Homosexuality was never an issue for anybody.

Now, he wondered if Angeal ever saw anything in him besides a pupil.

Zack pondered this he entered the bedroom, looking at the large, comfortable looking bed… and then the attached couch. Was he forever friend-zoned? Would he ever know what it was like on the bed, not just curled on the sofa below Angeal's feet?

"Oh my God, I want out of this," Angeal growled, pulling Zack out of his reverie as he made his way to the bathroom. He left the door open while he shucked off his tuxedo piece by piece.

Zack set the bags of food on the couch, and began to take off his own tux down to his boxers. His thoughts drifted back to the morning he'd caught Angeal with another guy.

It was Angeal's last birthday, and he'd quietly let himself in and slipped down the hallway, fully intent on waking him up with a bullhorn.

Instead, he'd heard Angeal in the shower. The disappointment was short lived, however. He remembered giggling to himself and throwing open the bathroom door while shouting "Happy Birthday!" through the bullhorn.

But that guy was already telling Angeal happy birthday, in many, many ways.

Of course, they had all three been scared to death. The young man was a Turk, and he was able to laugh about it over breakfast. Zack cooked pancakes and sausage for them both, all apologies for disrupting their morning. He remembered the burning feeling in his stomach as the young man leaned over to kiss Angeal goodbye before letting himself out. They were together for a few weeks after that…

Zack knew that many people considered him good looking. He'd be lying if he said he didn't agree. He worked hard for his body, and had his dad's good looks.

He could say with confidence that he could have kicked that Turks ass in any beauty pageant. So why did Angeal never show anything towards _him_? If it was because he was supposedly straight, that was a cop out. Zack knew something like that wouldn't stop him. And if it was because Angeal wasn't sure if Zack would feel the same way, that was a cop out, too. Angeal knew Zack loved him to pieces. He had to know.

Zack glanced at Angeal as he shamelessly stripped himself down to his briefs.

He exited the bathroom and threw Zack the remote on his way to the food. "Put something on that isn't wrestling, please."

Zack frowned, because the only thing that could possibly tear his attention from the way Angeal looked in his underwear was a screen full of hot guys in _their_ underwear. He wondered if all closeted bisexuals used the manly wrestling programs for the same purposes.

Zack sat on the couch while Angeal plopped onto his stomach on the bed. He was keenly aware of his presence behind him while he flipped through the channels. He stopped when he saw an explosion, and decided that a made-for-TV action flick was a safe bet.

Angeal seemed to approve, and began to eat his food.

Zack heard him chewing and swallowing right behind his ear. Normally that sort of thing would bug the shit out of him, but somehow it was endearing. Zack smiled and began to eat as well.

Angeal looked at the curve of Zack's jaw from behind, and the chiseled blades of his shoulders. Zack had thrown his long mane of dark hair over one shoulder, putting both on display. His skin still held the perfect smoothness of a teenager, and Angeal shoved more food in his mouth in an effort to quench his desire to lean forward and taste it.

The news that Zack was single made Angeal's heart flutter with fruitless notions. The thought of running his tongue up Zack's slender back was enough to make him want to weep. Zack was too young for him, straight, and their relationship was too important to jeopardize for the mere chance for physical pleasure. Zack would probably walk out the front door and never look Angeal's way again if he were to make any move on him.

Especially if he was vulnerable just after a break up…

The devil on Angeal's shoulder told him it was the _perfect_ time, though. Zack was lonely, probably had been a while since he'd had any… it would be so easy to please him, make him addicted…

The angel on his other shoulder was far louder than the devil. He loved Zack with all his heart, and just having the chance to hang out, to eat and watch a bad movie with him… that was just as good as being able to touch him, hold him, kiss him, fuck him.

Better, even.

Nah, not really. But it was all Angeal could get. So he ate in silence, and tried not to watch too closely to the way Zack's wide mouth bit into his burger.

As soon as the food was cleared, Angeal stood up and took Zack's plate to the kitchen. Zack's eyes subtly followed Angeal's large-framed, bouncy strut until he disappeared down the hallway. Then he smacked himself in the forehead.

What was he going to do?

He heard the sound of Angeal returning and tried not to look, but couldn't help himself. The man was built like a superhero, and it was nearly impossible to not drool.

Angeal smiled curiously at him, and Zack managed a shaky smile in return. Angeal then took a pillow from the head of his bed and tossed it to Zack, along with a light throw blanket. Then, he reached up and pulled the lights off from the fan above.

Zack caught both items for the most part, and made himself more comfortable. He wrapped the throw around his shoulders.

He remained sitting up, mainly because he didn't want to accidentally fall asleep. The bad movie wasn't capturing his interest, but he wanted to think more about Angeal, more about how to break the ice _that_ way.

Angeal fell onto the bed, and crawled up next to Zack. He tucked a pillow under his chin and continued to watch the movie.

It was bad enough that the movie sucked, but the way Zack was sitting with the blanket around his shoulders basically put his entire body on display right under Angeal's nose. He glanced down and let his eyes take in the length of Zack's shapely, fuzzy legs, the teasing lump beneath the stretchy material of his snug boxers, and a slight peek of his abdomen through the crack in the blanket around his shoulders.

Zack's head was turned, focused on the screen. Angeal admired the curve of his lips before he realized he was blatantly staring.

Zack glanced at him and smiled slowly, and Angeal quickly looked at the screen.

There seemed to be some weight in the air, and both men felt as though they were the only one feeling it. Angeal couldn't help himself from glancing at the ashy sheen of Zack's hair in the dark, the bounce of light from the TV screen off of his features. His muscular body was all dips, lines, and shadows, except for the vibrant blue light of his eyes.

And then those blues once again caught him looking. Angeal almost sighed, and kept his eyes glued to the screen. He felt something bump his hand, and looked down to see Zack leaning against it with a small smile that defied his muscular body and showed his age.

"Why did he kill that redhead girl? Weren't they in love?" he asked, his tone silky.

It was more than silky, it was downright seductive. It took Angeal completely off guard, and it took him a moment to realize Zack was referring to the horrible movie. "Oh. I think he was just using her to get to Grant."

"The eye-patch guy?" Zack murmured, and leaned against Angeal's hand again.

"Yeah…" Angeal affirmed. He swallowed, and willed himself not to project his attraction onto Zack. There was no way he could possible know how sweet he looked like that. But Angeal couldn't help it; he slid his hand from beneath Zack's cheek and pushed his fingers into his hair.

Zack seemed pleased with this and settled back against the armrest, leaning into the stroking against his scalp. Angeal continued, massaging his fingers against the base of his neck, and running them up behind Zack's ears.

Angeal's touch went straight to Zack's groin. It felt like shooting stars burning down his spine. He tilted his head suddenly and leaned back against his fingers. In response the touch became firmer, and Zack's eyes fluttered closed.

Angeal smiled warmly as Zack's lips parted in apparent ecstasy. He half expected his leg to start kicking.

With that thought, Angeal glanced down to his leg with mirth, and instead saw something else. Zack was… hard.

He paused in his scratching and Zack made a pouty noise. He resumed, but remained transfixed. The press of that hard flesh against the material of his underwear was honestly the most tempting thing Angeal had ever seen in his life. His fingers slowed down as the lump became eventually grew, and curved against the fabric in a desire to bust loose.

Angeal narrowed his eyes, his touch becoming slow and heavy against Zack's neck. He could just barely make out the ridge of Zack's head, before he felt the weight of eyes on him.

He quickly looked at Zack's face and met his eyes. Zack knew he was being shameless, but also knew the staring game. Angeal was interested, interested enough to look. His father had taught him something about women at a young age, and that was if they looked more than twice, they were fair game. Angeal wasn't a woman but he had definitely looked more than twice.

Zack was nervous, but decided to give Angeal something to look at. He slowly let his hand creep out from beneath the blanket, and saw Angeal's blue eyes drawn to the motion.

Zack's fingers traced the confined bulge of his own erection, and they both shivered in shock. Before he could think himself out of it, Zack's dipped his hand beneath the band of his boxers.

"Zack…" Angeal heard himself whisper in both confusion and frustration. His eyes tore away from the display of Zack's hand moving beneath the fabric and to his face. He had never stopped looking at Angeal.

"Zack," Angeal muttered again, cursing beneath his breath when Zack turned his head and caught one of Angeal's fingers in his mouth.

In total shock, Angeal attempted to retract his finger, but Zack leaned forward and sucked it down to the knuckle, sinking his teeth in to keep a hold of it. His hand came up out of his briefs and he sat up on his knees, letting the blanket slip to the floor.

They were face to face, with Zack's plump lips wrapped around Angeal's index finger. Angeal was utterly speechless and fairly certain that his mouth was hanging open as Zack sucked it over and over, gazing pointedly into his eyes.

He finally let it slip from his mouth. "I've always wanted to do that…when you point your finger in my face."

"Get up here," Angeal heard himself grunt. He rolled onto his side as the boy eagerly climbed up from the couch onto his bed, the utterly delicious-looking hardness between his legs swaying a bit as he made it up onto the mattress.

Zack fell against Angeal in something like relief, his hands greedily slipping across his skin. He looked up at Angeal's face up close, and his expression was hopeful as he slowly leaned in.

"Wait," Angeal grunted, recoiling. "What the hell is this, anyways?"

Zack paused, "…I'm…"

"Rebounding," Angeal accused, and pointed his finger at Zack again out of habit. "You just broke up with your _girlfriend_. Now you're coming on to _me_ of all people?"

Zack blinked sadly. "You're not people. You're Angeal."

"Your mentor," Angeal pointed out. "Not to mention this is the first time we've hung out in, what? A month and a half at least?"

"Because we haven't had the chance!" Zack argued loudly, his frustration growing rapidly by being so close to his body. "Don't try to make it out like I'm doing something bad, Angeal! I'm not…"

"Why now?" Angeal asked quietly.

"Why not now?" Zack bounced back at him, hugging Angeal close and pressing his nose against his shoulder. He had been afraid of rejection, but now that he was experiencing it, it just made him all the more determined. He gently explained, "We didn't love each other anymore. But one of the reasons I broke up with her was _you_."

"So… what does that mean? You want to try something new…?" Angeal asked softly.

Zack nodded. "Totally."

"Well, there's a 48 hour waiting period," Angeal declared, pushing him away. "In effect starting next week. Go home."

Zack bellowed, "Don't do this to me! It's hard enough to tell you how I feel without you throwing it back in my face!"

Angeal looked at Zack doubtfully. "And how exactly do you feel?"

"It's hard to say," Zack whimpered slightly in frustration and rolled onto his stomach, staring at the TV screen. "You know it's hard for me to… I can't think of how to say it!"

Angeal rose up onto his elbow. "Alright. You've got 15 seconds to convince me in any way you can that this isn't you rebounding off of me, and that this isn't a huge mistake."

With that, Angeal threw the TV onto mute. The silence that it left behind was heavy, and Zack tried to assess his vast array of options.

Words were horribly failing him, and he didn't want to just shove his hand down Angeal's briefs. Instead, he quickly leaned up and met his eyes.

"It's not a mistake," Zack told him truthfully, and kept his eyes open as he stretched his neck out to brush his lips against Angeal's. To Zack it felt better than anything else ever had, and cemented his desires upon Angeal. It was no mere crush, and for a weightless moment he simply reveled in the wonder of kissing him.

Angeal pulled away first, leaving Zack's mouth suspended. He couldn't seem to move away from the spot where their lips had touched.

When he finally collected himself, Angeal even looked different, Zack began noticing small things about his face that he never had before. A small scar on his cheek. The bump on the bridge of his nose. The fact that he plucked his eyebrows.

Angeal sighed, and Zack filled with dread that he was actually about to be thrown out, or at the very best back down to the puppy sofa.

"I'm not convinced," Angeal muttered softly, but his hand rose up to touch Zack's cheek. "Fifteen more seconds."

Zack's face beamed with the wattage of a thousand children on Christmas morning. He laughed a little and kissed Angeal again, this time popping them rapidly against his lips. His chin tickled with the touch of Angeal's soul patch, and he was so elated that he left Angeal's lips to kiss that, too.

He didn't realize that he'd been steady pushing Angeal over onto his back until they both hit the bed. He thought nothing of it to clamor onto his lap and pin him down, fifteen seconds be damned.

Angeal had never had someone kiss him so sweetly in his entire life. Not even passionate little Cloud could compare to the utter joy and relief that Zack was holding him with. He brought his hands up to Zack's hair and kneading his scalp. As his soft mouth parted a little at the pleasure, Angeal slipped his tongue between his lips.

Zack sounded as though he'd just been fed chocolate cake. He moaned greedily and snapped his lips around Angeal's tongue to keep it in place. Zack's mouth was like a wet little vacuum, sucking his tongue and lips until it was nearly painful.

Angeal pulled Zack's hair until he eased up with a small gasp, then brought him back down. He didn't allow Zack to control it anymore, instead guided his head in gentle waves of movement. Their tongues met again and Zack whined slightly before the vacuum came back on and Angeal was suddenly slurped up into his student's mouth.

He laughed a little and smacked Zack's bottom, and he let go with a grin and bit his lower lip naughtily. "I know… I'm a bad kisser. Nobody likes making out with me."

"I do," Angeal protested, pulling him back down. He opened his mouth wide and when the suction came again, he easily fought past it and ravaged Zack's mouth. He was utterly delighted when he continued to fight for control of the kiss, even digging his knees into the mattress to gain leverage.

Goddamnit he was fun. Angeal's eyes closed as Zack began to move gently against him, skimming his lower stomach against Angeal's sizeable erection.

He pulled away and almost shouted in Angeal's face, "I love you!"

"Jesus, Zack," Angeal laughed.

"No, seriously, shut up for a second!" Zack moaned, almost frantic as he pulled Angeal up into a desperate hug. "…I love you."

Angeal squeezed Zack's waist. "Zack. I love you, too."

"It's not a mistake," he said slowly, his fingers weaving through Angeal's hair and likely making a mess of his slick Carey Grant hairdo. "No way it can be right. Right?"

Angeal smiled, because the allure of that promise in Zack's eyes was too sweet to deny. He didn't say anything, just kissed him like something out of his most absurd daydreams.

Zack leaned back a bit, scooting away from Angeal. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, and looked away as he pulled them down.

He tossed them off the side of the bed and then hovered for a moment, his fingers stroking up his stomach nervously. He seemed to be presenting himself for some kind of approval, which baffled Angeal. The young man was a living, breathing statue, he surely couldn't be shy about his body.

Zack then looked up at him and tilted his head. "…Your face is so blank, I have no idea what you're thinking."

Angeal narrowed his eyes. "You could just ask."

Zack smiled and came back to kneel on the bed between Angeal's knees. "What are you thinking?"

Angeal manufactured a look of thoughtfulness. "No words. Just grunts and animal noises."

Zack laughed, even as Angeal's hands slid up his frame. He shivered slightly at the sight of his mentor's broad hands moving up his thighs and sides, across his chest and down the center of his stomach. They separated and skirted around the perimeter of his pubic hair and Zack sighed deeply at the tease.

The sigh turned into a yelp when Angeal's hand dipped straight between his legs and cupped his balls. His fingers stretched farther to greet Zack's opening with a brief touch. Angeal then brought his other hand over to wrap around Zack's cock.

He stroked him slowly, sure that he'd never seen someone be so grateful for pleasure in his life. Zack's eyes narrowed in a look of pure affection and gratitude. He cupped his hand around Angeal's, and to his surprise he pried it off.

Angeal felt a moment of panic, before he realized that Zack was just absurdly turned on. He squeezed the base of his cock, looking apologetically at Angeal. "It's not you, it's me."

Angeal smiled smugly. "Take your time. We've got all night."

Zack melted into a pile on top of him, hugging him. "I know. You've got a lot to teach me, huh?"

Angeal swallowed as he felt his blood rush downward. "…Indeed."

Zack kissed him again, letting his hands get acquainted with the feeling of hard muscle and hair. He came to the border of Angeal's briefs and let go of his lips with a pop to look down curiously. There was a furious bulge in those tight briefs, and Zack's hand nearly shook as he covered it with his palm.

He rubbed it, almost coaxing it to press harder against the fabric. He could smell Angeal's arousal spike when he was caressed, and it made him slightly nervous to have that kind of power over his mentor.

"You're so hot," Zack blurted. He stared down at the huge bulge beneath his hand and was almost nervous to see it. There were…rumors.

He let his fingers dip underneath the elastic band and raised it away from Angeal to peer in. Angeal was a little embarrassed at the way his cock sprung out, and even more embarrassed at Zack's gasp of shock. He usually felt extremely smug about his size…but he didn't want to scare Zack away. Angeal wanted to be perfect for him.

Zack was in complete awe. Angeal had been carrying _this_ around in his pants throughout their entire mentorship, and he'd been too involved with other people to get at it! The man was packing the kind of heat Zack had only seen in pornos!

Zack fell onto his elbows on Angeal's thighs. He pulled down the material of his underwear, tucking it beneath Angeal's big, heavy balls. He tentatively touched it with his fingertips, before the smell was too overwhelmingly delicious to bear.

He leaned down and licked along a tightened vein, following as it wrapped around and led up to the swollen pink head. The taste and the feel of his tongue on Angeal was so right that Zack sobbed a little.

Angeal panicked yet again, "Zack, you don't have to – "

"Oh shut _up_," Zack moaned, reverently running his tongue along all the fun textures. Smooth head, little hardened ridge surrounding that, and the furiously pulsing, velvety smooth shaft. Zack worshipped all of it.

Once he'd gotten his tongue on every inch, he glanced up at Angeal. "I've never done this, so it might be bad. Any tips?"

"Just go as far down as you want," Angeal swallowed, as Zack began flicking his tongue across the slit while he listened. "And uh, when you reach your limit put your hand there."

Zack looked up at Angeal and opened his mouth. His eyes remained locked onto Angeal's, and he lowered his mouth slowly. He kept expecting some sort of discomfort, but it never came. His throat tightened around it as he swallowed, but still felt no pain whatsoever. Zack blinked, and continued.

Angeal watched in pure amazement as Zack swallowed… his _entire _cock.

The whole thing.

Zack's lips pressed against his pelvis, and his eyes were completely unclouded by tears. His face wasn't even flushed, save for a gentle blush of arousal.

Zack Fair had just performed a miracle.

He paused just like that, his lips easily framing the girth and the entire situation stuffed comfortably down his hot throat. The expression on Angeal's face made him second guess himself and Zack let his cock slid back out of his mouth.

He took a calm breath and attempted to explain, "It was just my first try, I know I didn't suck enough, huh? Let me try again."

"Okay!" Angeal said, a bit too loudly. He then composed himself a bit. "Just… do like you did… it was good."

"Really!" Zack beamed, bouncing a bit on his knees.

Angeal couldn't even reply, Zack enthusiastically gobbled the entire thing back down and smiled up at him with his eyes. He then began to suck the entire thing, backing up just an inch or two before bumping his lips into Angeal's pubic hair.

It was amazing. And the completely oblivious, utterly submissive way Zack aimed for nothing more than to please made Angeal fall for him. He'd always loved Zack, and meant it when he said it earlier. But just the act of seeing Zack so _happy_ to be consumed with the task of Angeal's pleasure made his heart swell with real _love_. More than just as a mentor, an admirer, or a friend.

In that moment, Angeal really allowed himself to picture Zack as his… lover. And he didn't ever want to let him go.

He buried his hand in Zack's hair. He couldn't possibly ask for more from him, but it felt good to guide his head just the same. He puffed out at the touch and got creative, tilting his head and using his tongue in ways that Angeal had never dreamed possible.

He gripped Zack hair and held his head still, then moved his hips to slid in and out of Zack's wet mouth. Drool slid down Zack's chin but he was utterly in control, even as Angeal all but smashed his face into his abdomen.

He sped up, and the teenager didn't gag once. Angeal actually began to try to make him uncomfortable just to test his limits, completely astounded at Zack's hidden talent. Not one sound of discomfort other than slurpy suction and the occasional moan as he rubbed himself against Angeal's thigh.

He felt the threat of orgasm prick his spine, and Zack felt the cock in his mouth tighten to its limits. He opened his eyes and gazed up, wanting him to just let go.

Angeal guided his head in short, quick bobbing movements. He stared into his protégé's pretty, ice blue eyes and growled, "Zack. You're about to make me come."

Zack inhaled through his nose and dug his fingers underneath Angeal's ass to hold him close. He kept his mouth pressed to Angeal's pelvis and swallowed, moving his tongue and giving Angeal cock a wet, pulsing massage.

Angeal was putty. He actually spread his legs and wrapped them around Zack's shoulders as he felt his peak tear through him. He looked down at saw Zack's adam's apple bob up and down constantly, working to swallow the load as it pulsed down his throat.

Zack actually began to struggle a bit, and Angeal became terrified that he'd hurt him in any way. He let him go and Zack came up with a deep gasp, and Angeal pulsed again when he saw a pool of white coating on his tongue.

Zack swallowed it and licked his lips. "Was that a holy huge load or are you always like that?"

Angeal didn't have any words, he just smiled and let his head drop back against the bed.

Zack climbed on top of him. "Is it gross to kiss after that?"

"What do you think?" Angeal mumbled happily, and Zack gently touched the space between his eyebrows. The stress crease that was usually there had relaxed into smoothness. Any sign of a wrinkle on his handsome face had disappeared.

While Zack was in a pause in awe of his new lover's male beauty, Angeal leaned up and took the kiss. Zack gingerly let his tongue slip into Angeal's mouth, afraid he might balk at the taste of himself. Instead he deepened it, pulling Zack into a tight hug.

He felt his possession of Zack take a hold of his senses. He loved this young man, and could think of nothing more pleasant than a face full of his ripe ass. Knowing Zack, he might be shy about it, but he was prepared to coax him. With a smile, Angeal rolled onto his back and pulled Zack with him.

"You know what's customary to do after getting the greatest blowjob ever, right?" Angeal murmured, as Zack straddled his hips and settled on top of him.

"What?" Zack asked, his laugh tilting upwards towards the type of giggling he used to do when they'd first met.

"Return the favor," Angeal smiled, kissing his mouth idly.

Zack's eyes lit up and he all but leapt off of Angeal to assume the position to receive some hasty sucking. Angeal was tempted to follow, but instead pulled Zack back by the wrist. "Why don't you get up here?"

Zack's confusion was plain on his face, before clarity dawned on him. He then blushed, "You want me up like that? Like… on your face?"

Angeal nodded and pulled Zack's wrist again, savoring his shyness and indecision. Finally Zack lifted his knee and spread himself over Angeal, immediately feeling hot breath on the back of his balls.

Zack cried out as one was sucked into Angeal's mouth. He felt somewhat exposed, but quickly found out that he was in masterful hands. Angeal's mouth seemed to be everywhere, and always exactly where Zack needed it to be. His tongue trailed and dipped, teasing but never too much. Hot hands encircled his cock, tugging slowly as Angeal's wet tongue finally met his hole.

It was nothing like Zack imagined it to feel like. When Angeal's tongue flicked across the tight, puckered skin it felt like fireworks. Zack quickly fell in love with the feeling, and spread his legs wider.

"Angeal," Zack crooned, gazing between his legs with a smile. "I like that…"

Angeal took to handfuls of Zack's firm ass and spread him open, thrilled that this attention was being well received. Angeal opened his eyes to take in the sight of the round, brown cheeks perched just above his face. Zack's ass was fuzzy and perfect, round and impossibly tight. He had a body that came from more than just good genetics, he'd worked himself into this shape – mostly under Angeal's care.

Angeal closed his eyes and dug his tongue into Zack, nuzzling his face against his lover's opening. It felt so right that it seemed horribly wrong, like nothing in such a cruel world could be so wonderful. But the taste and scent, and the sounds of Zack's shocked moaning all pointed towards the truth that this was reality, and Zack was now his.

Angeal was so overcome by sensations that he almost didn't feel Zack's hands and mouth begin to roam across his stomach and thighs. It was a pleasant backdrop until he felt lips center on his groin yet again. The sizeable, yet flaccid length slid effortlessly into a hot, gently sucking mouth.

Angeal groaned and sucked his finger for a moment before calling to Zack. "Relax, Zacky. Okay?"

"Oh _yeah_," Zack agreed, his words muffled by Angeal's balls. Angeal eased a finger into Zack, biting his lip at how readily the little opening swallowed it. Zack was as eager to get fucked as he was with anything. Even in the most unbearable conditions, Zack cheerful marched on to meet anything that was asked of him.

And even as he was being fingered by a man for the first time, Zack began to suck whole-heartedly. Angeal could see his wild mane of dark hair shifting between his shoulders as his head worked up and down.

This boy was _perfect_.

But then, while Angeal was carefully working Zack's ass, he felt something rather odd and invasive happen at the opposite end. Angeal's eyes widened suddenly. "Zack, what are you doing?"

"Can't I finger you, too?" Zack's voice came innocently calling.

"…Spit on your fingers, first," Angeal commanded, attempting to sound bored rather than scared shitless. He then narrowed his eyes, wondering why he didn't just tell Zack to fucking _stop_.

It was that _mouth_ of Zack's. With that mouth on him, Zack had Angeal under his complete control.

Zack giggled and then the fingers were there again. They were wet, but there were two of them.

"Zack!" Angeal growled. And again, he gave advice instead of putting him in a head lock. "Start with one, first. I'm not a woman."

"I know that," Zack said, just slightly indignant. Then he shifted on top of Angeal and was far gentler, easing in with less difficulty.

Angeal decided to just roll with it. He spread his legs and let Zack touch him to his little heart's content, and used his tongue and fingers to stretch out his new lover's hole. He tasted Zack completely, and moaned softly in approval when his tight, perfect ass began to roll slightly with the waves of his tongue.

Zack was falling in love with the feeling, but also with the newness of Angeal's male body. He felt sturdy, thick and _right_. Zack nuzzled his cheek against the brush of his Angeal's dark pubic hair and continued to delve his fingers into the amazing tightness of his ass.

Angeal took Zack's ass in his hands and pushed it away from his face just long enough to speak. "Look in the second drawer, Zack."

And with that, he greedily dove back in. Zack straightened his back slowly, relishing the feeling of Angeal's tongue as he reached to the side and pulled open Angeal's bedside drawer with his outstretched fingers. Within was a small stack of books, and a tin.

He didn't think Angeal was interested in reading to him, so he lifted the top of the tin and found the entire thing filled with small, condiment sized packages of lube and condoms. He chuckled, "Wow, Angeal."

Angeal just smirked against his ass, and held out a hand. Zack searched through the tin and selected one that was light blue. "Strawberries and cream. Classy."

Angeal wordlessly snatched it away and in a move that was so heavily practiced it was scary, he tore it open with one hand. Zack blinked, and then arched his back as he felt cool slickness make contact. He reached a hand back and took a little with two fingers, and used that to ease his own fingering of the thick man beneath him.

"Zack…?" Angeal asked slowly. "Why are you lubing me up?"

Zack felt his cock began to drool as it hung heavily against Angeal's hard, hairy chest. "Shouldn't I?"

Angeal sat up slightly. "…For?"

Zack peeked over his shoulder. "For me?"

"I don't think I'm comfortable with that Za-aack!" Angeal gasped as his student leaned down and took his half hard cock completely down his throat. His lips worked the base while his nose nuzzled against Angeal's balls. He swallowed another gasp and conceded, "…We can try it though."

Zack let it go with a wet smacking sound and twisted his fingers inside of Angeal in excitement. Then he wiggled off of the large man and propped up on his knees expectantly. Angeal inwardly cursed Zack's cocksucking mouth and uneasily rolled over onto his stomach.

He felt Zack settle on top of his thighs, and warm hands press into his shoulders. "I've been wanting you for a long time."

Angeal turned his cheek against the bed and looked up at him. He wanted to agree, but before he could speak there was the press of hard flesh against him. He held his breath and tried to relax. Zack's hands moved down to spread his firm cheeks apart and slide between.

It hurt. And while it was miniscule compared to the pains of training, war injuries, stab wounds, raw mako burns, or any of the other mishaps and tortures Angeal had endured… it was still pain. It was relative, and it made his breath catch in his throat.

Zack's hands soothed across his back, and up his arms. He leaned down and kissed between Angeal's shoulders, making a line to the corner of his mouth. His tongue licked against his skin until Angeal turned his head again and kissed him.

Easing in until Angeal had fully taken him, Zack pulled his hips back and did it all over again. Angeal grunted softly into the kiss, both fascinated and agonized by the feeling.

Zack was a graceful man when it counted, and he kept his hips smooth as he moved within Angeal. Eventually the muscled mound of flesh began to move with him, and Angeal's small sounds became less pained. Zack's lips tirelessly kissed paths across Angeal's back and shoulders.

"Feels kinda…good," Angeal heard himself breathe, and Zack nearly whined in pleasure.

He began to increase his speed, sending Angeal bouncing against the mattress. He put his hands on the small of Angeal's back and sat up slightly, marveling as his slick cock pressed between the perfect cheeks of Angeal's chiseled ass. He couldn't compare it to the feel of the opposite sex because it was so completely different.

But it felt right, and good, and like love. He blubbered a little bit, and fell against Angeal's back. His hands dug between Angeal and the sheets, and he squeezed him into a hug. "I love you."

Angeal reached a hand behind to bury into Zack's hair. "I love you, too."

He meant it. It was surprising and sudden, but there was no way in the universe that he wouldn't accept that love, and return it.

Zack's lean hips moved behind him, teasing Angeal every now and then with a sharp burst of pleasure as it hit his sensitive point within. It was almost better than Zack being on target every time, it came suddenly and as a surprise. Angeal decided he liked the feeling, especially when accompanied by the sweet, grateful noises of pleasure Zack made against his ear.

"Angeal," Zack suddenly gasped and pulled out. "Turn over!"

Angeal obeyed the desperate command and was surprised when Zack straddled his legs instead of spreading them. Angeal licked his lips as Zack took his erection and tried to figure out how it was supposed to work.

He helped by taking himself and dragged the head between Zack's lubed cheeks. "Breathe."

Zack nodded and took the cue to relax, and let himself slide down. Angeal propped up his knees to let Zack lean on them, his sole focus on relaxing his body and allowing it to accept Angeal's cock.

"Oh…my God…" Zack groaned.

Angeal's heart broke at the pain written on his new lover's face. "It's okay Za – "

He was cut off by another sharp moan from teenager. His head lolled back and he exposed his throat, which worked frantically as he slid further down onto Angeal. He lifted his head and glared at him through a film of tears, and Angeal was suddenly well aware that Zack wasn't in any pain at all.

Angeal bit his lip and tilted his hips a bit, forcing himself further inside. Zack gave him a silky half-smile as he lifted up, only to drop down even further. He shakily whispered, "What were we waiting for?"

Angeal shook his head, running his hands up Zack's muscular thighs. "I don't know. But we'll make up for it."

Zack's soft mouth parted sensually as he began to tentatively bob up and down on the tip of Angeal's cock. He hissed desperately and let gravity pull him down further, and was met with another pop of Angeal's hips.

Zack arched up and suddenly came hard, shooting his load across Angeal's chest. They both barely had time to register what was happening, and Zack's moans sounded as shocked as Angeal felt.

The teen was helpless on top of him, so Angeal lifted himself up to give him more, utterly fascinated as Zack's cock twitched and spurted of it's own accord. He'd never had a lover who could come with no hands, and Zack had done it on his maiden voyage.

_And_ he could deep throat.

Angeal would lick the ground Zack walked on if that's what he wanted. He'd eat shit, he'd go without food and water, he'd live like a dog. His heart, his libido, and his mind were Zack's property from then on.

Zack had a dazed smile as he came back down from whatever astral plane he'd been on. He gazed down at Angeal with his dark hair falling forward over one shoulder and a hot tinge to his complexion. He lazily came forward to press his hands to Angeal's chest and panted, "God, I love you."

Angeal couldn't speak, he was too afraid that this was some sort of fragile dream and the smallest movement would cause him to wake up alone. Zack couldn't possibly love him. And even if he did, there was no way he was such a show stopping bombshell in bed. The universe wasn't that kind.

_Oh, fuck._ Angeal thought as his heart swelled in his chest, and he heard himself mutter once again, "I love you too, Zack."

He cupped Angeal's face as he began to rock against his hips. "Call me puppy?"

Angeal snapped slightly out of his reverie at the hot friction, then he realized what Zack had just suggested. He chuckled hoarsely, "I'm not calling you that here."

"Why not?" Zack asked cheekily, leaning farther forward to allow his lower body more movement. Angeal watched the hard curve of his ass bounce up and down behind his back.

He forced his eyes back to Zack's face. "You mean more to me than that."

Zack melted down and kissed Angeal's lips. It felt so good to be full of him, to hold him and touch him and kiss him that Zack couldn't help but laugh into the kiss. It was laugh or cry, and he never cried if he could possibly help it.

Angeal's arms squeezed his frame firmly. "But then again, you'll always be my puppy, won't you?"

Zack licked Angeal's lips and let out a tiny, playful 'yip' noise. Angeal had foolishly thought he couldn't have fallen any farther in love with him, but felt his heart pound even harder in his chest.

He scooped up Zack's limbs and rolled him onto his back. Those icy blue eyes widened at the sight of Angeal looming above him, and he wound his legs around him greedily.

He pressed Zack down onto the bed and worked his smaller body slowly. He pressed a hand to Zack's throat and moved it down his body, feeling smoothness punctuated by fuzzy patches of soft, dark hair. His hand roamed between them to cup his cock, partially hard and sensitive.

Zack's legs spread wider, welcoming whatever pleasure Angeal was willing to give. He couldn't have been happier and had never felt more complete, or closer to another person in his life. His fingers sunk into Angeal's hair and he pulled him closer.

The smoothness of his clean-shaven cheeks was already beginning to give way to shards of stubble. Zack smiled and nuzzled his mentor, and chirped loudly when he began to move faster inside of him.

It was so new, and it felt so good. Zack could barely breathe as Angeal held him close while rocking between his legs. The teenager's body was tight as he worked himself towards completion, wanting to burn his name on the inside of his lover's hot ass.

He looked over everything that Zack had to offer, his pretty face, his thick hair, his dark skin, his toned body. His attributes were beautiful, and Angeal couldn't fathom any facet to the young man that would make him wish for more. Zack was perfection, made for him, and had they had both realized it at precisely the right moment.

If it had been when Zack was younger, Angeal would have thrown it out as… well, puppy love. If it had been too much longer down the road, who knows if either would be available or willing. Their love had grown from something innocent, into something beautiful.

Every passing moment made Angeal fall harder for Zack, every sound he made and every movement of his soft lips. His body felt like love.

Zack's legs were gripping Angeal's hips, riding them as they came falling down. He locked his arms around his shoulders and held on, preparing himself for Angeal's peak and whatever violence it might have brought.

But instead of tearing him apart, it felt warm and hot and fulfilling inside of him. Zack moaned as Angeal's cock spurted as if it would never stop, his mentor's ragged, passionate groans playing on and on like his new favorite song on repeat.

Zack swallowed when Angeal slowed down, and he took himself in hand. He couldn't help but come, even while Angeal was still shivering from aftershocks. He rocked Zack gently through his second climax, until they were both drained completely.

Angeal's eyes were bright above him, the only light in the room coming from the muted TV, which had waned from the action movie to late night infomercial programming. Zack grinned up at him. "I love you."

Angeal just smiled, and very gently pulled out. He tried not to look down at the tiny waterfall of semen that gushed out as he did, but Zack's shocked bellow made it impossible. He looked proudly at his own handiwork before rolling off the bed to grab a towel from the bathroom.

He wiped Zack off – who seemed to be seriously reconsidering his role as a catcher – and then dabbed at the puddle on the middle of the bed. He was far too sated and lazy to change the sheets, and figured they were both SOLDIERS and could deal with a little wet spot until morning.

He pushed Zack to coziest part of his bed that was closest to the wall, and then collapsed beside him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack woke up sore, cold, and alone.

He bolted up in bed, quickly realizing he was in Angeal's room, in Angeal's bed… but there was no Angeal to be found. In fact, there weren't even any sheets on the bed.

He rummaged through Angeal's drawer until he found some pajama bottoms and tied them around his hips tightly. Then he opened the bedroom door with a bellow, "Angeal!"

"What?" came the immediate response from the kitchen.

Zack ran the few steps across the tiny apartment and found Angeal fully dressed and at the stove. There was a smile on his handsome face and an unmistakable twinkle of post-hot-sex-happiness in his eye. Zack immediately relaxed and wondered why he was so jumpy. Maybe it seemed like last night was too good to be real. If it had all been some dream, he wouldn't be able to face the rest of his life without Angeal's love.

He grinned and made his way to him with outstretched arms, and his heart skipped a beat when he was accepted, hugged, and _kissed_.

"So you finally decided to get up for food, huh? You managed to sleep through me trying to get you to take a shower and help me change the sheets."

Zack laughed as all the pieces of the morning came together. "Well, duh. Food's food. What are you… making?"

He trailed off slightly as he took in the sight of the countertop, where Angeal was preparing homemade waffles from scratch, bacon, fruit salad, and fresh whipped cream. The burly SOLDIER was unabashed. "It's post coital food."

"Sure is!" Zack shouted and dipped a finger into the whipped cream bowl, only to have it smacked away.

"It has to sit for a few minutes!" Angeal commanded sternly.

They both looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before their lips came together like magnets.

"When are you moving in?" Angeal murmured after a moment.

"Into this little place? We'll kill each other," Zack laughed.

"Well," Angeal smiled, kissing between his eyes. "We'll see."

A/N

Skeet skeet skeet. Thanks for all the great feedback for this. I'm really glad to know everyone's enjoying reading these, just as much as I'm enjoying writing them. :D


	6. One Night in Cloud

Zack's wet lips slurped around the base of Angeal's cock, begging it to choke him.

But of course, this was impossible due to the fact that Zack had won the genetic lottery of not having a gag reflex. Angeal lay back on his bed, his hands threaded behind his head as he watched his younger lover bob between his legs.

Getting head was his new hobby. Whenever there was a spare moment, Zack seemed to just drop to his knees no matter where they happened to be. Angeal had a feeling Zack was training him to become a sex zombie slave, but he didn't care. He had decided that the life stream would consist of an eternal erection and Zack's willing, eager mouth.

In this reality though, it was not everlasting because Zack's mouth was just that good. Angeal bit his lower lip and fisted the pillow beneath his head, letting Zack do his thing and take him through his climax. It was like going down the first hill of a rollercoaster with both hands up. It was about trust and the willingness to just _ride_. Zack swallowed the first load and then pulled back, handling the rest just the way Angeal liked to see it. Zack let the hard, spurting head pop free of his lips and spread Angeal's creamy liquid across them. The rest of the waves splattered against his chin and cheeks as he nuzzled it, licking up the mess lovingly while pumping his fist up and down slowly.

Angeal had remained relatively quiet throughout all of this, preferring to listen to the wet suction of Zack's throat. He couldn't help but let a series of shallow gasps slip through when he caught the lustful look in those icy blue eyes.

Zack grinned broadly, and quickly wiped his face off with his shirt before tossing it towards the hamper. He then swooped down to steal a kiss. "Alright, now turn over."

Angeal's sleepy gaze went suspicious. "So that's how it is, huh?"

"No!" Zack laughed, kissing him again. "I just wanna give you a massage."

Angeal seemed pleased with that, and rolled over obediently. Zack perched on his ass and began to give him a sensual rub down, starting with the sensitive points behind his ears.

Angeal was in bliss. "Mmm. What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"All of what?" Zack asked innocently, his fingers moving down to rub circles into Angeal's shoulders.

"Dinner. Dessert. An _amazing_ blowjob – "

"Aw shucks," Zack blushed.

" – and now this. Do you want something?"

"I just want to please my new _boyfriend_," Zack laughed, using the term any chance he got. The novelty of his own bi-faggotry had yet to wear off, and it was all Angeal could do to not have him marching down the halls of Shin-Ra in a rainbow colored uniform. "And I also just wanted tonight to be about you and me, to talk. There's so much about you I don't know, yet."

"Like what?" Angeal breathed, arching slightly when Zack began to dig his strong fingertips pleasurably between his vertebrae.

"Like, how much do you _love_ me?" Zack grinned.

"Love you?" Angeal murmured, opening one eye and looking up at him. "More than anything, kid."

"How was your day?"

Angeal smiled. "Typical, until you came over."

Zack bit his lip and began to rub down to Angeal's hips. "… What are the odds of you telling me your sexual history?"

Angeal opened his mouth to calmly answer when the question really sank in. His back tensed as he drummed his fingers on the pillow. "…Why?"

"Just curious," Zack didn't paused in the massage, and began to work his way back up to Angeal's frequently sore shoulders.

"But why? Seems like a fight waiting to happen."

Zack paused at that. "…Why would it cause a fight?"

Angeal sighed and began to sit up, sending Zack scrambling off of his back. He sat down across from him and folded his legs, then took Zack's hands in his. "I'm extremely happy with you. I love you. Never felt this way before."

"I know. Me too," Zack agreed with a nod. "But I still would like to know about your past."

"…I guess honesty is good. But I don't expect there to be any jealousy or judgment. Understood?"

"Perfectly," Zack grinned, and scooted closer to press his knees against Angeal's.

Angeal sighed and held up a single finger. "My first was Genesis."

"Genesis!" Zack almost shrieked, and then bit his fist when Angeal scowled. "Sorry! It's just… surprising."

"We were together for the last two years of school. He was my high school sweetheart I guess you could say. My first love…" Angeal then held up a second finger. "Then, I was with Commander Brennan in Wutai for six months. I kind of jumped into it after Gen and I split," a third finger, "Nurse Booth exclusively for about a year. My first relationship with a woman."

"Why'd it take you so long to try out the fairer sex?" Zack was brimming with intrigue.

"Well, I was never around them much when I started out with SOLDIER," Angeal shrugged. "But I enjoy them."

"Believe me, I know. I walked in on you and her, remember?" Zack grinned.

"Close. You actually walked in on me and the _other_ Nurse Booth. Her sister."

"Angeal!" Zack gasped, scandalized.

"Hey!" he defended. "You asked. Then it was Officer Mustouvis for a few dates, nothing too serious. Turk Calvin – who you did walk in on. We saw each other for maybe eight months, but the last couple months very rarely. That sweet little secretary who comes in on weekends, Sarah? I saw her for a little while…"

Angeal then sighed. "And… those were my _relationships_. I've also done some things I'm not exactly proud of… in the bathrooms at clubs… and in the training rooms. But never when I was seeing anybody exclusively. They were sort of… nameless band aids between relationships."

Zack tried to force his expression into a neutral one. "Okay… so what's the official count?"

Angeal exhaled. "Fourteen."

"Including oral?"

"…More like… twentyish?"

Zack's face was red suddenly. Not with embarrassment, but with misplaced, possessive anger. How could anyone touch Angeal without falling in love with him? How could they just walk away like that? "So the last person you were with, was a 'band aid'? And you didn't even know their name?"

Angeal's eyes suddenly veered from Zack's. "Well…"

"Well?" Zack demanded.

"_Well_, a couple of those band aids did have names…" Angeal scratched his chin and mumbled softly. "I had a little thing with Sephiroth and Cloud recently."

Zack's reddened face drained of its color and blanched white. "_Sephiroth_ and _Cloud_?"

Angeal's face absorbed all of Zack's lost color. "It just felt good at the time! Nothing weird goes on, now… we're only friends."

"_And_ you were with Genesis," Zack pouted.

"Yes, I was. A long time ago…" Angeal leaned in closer to Zack, who was visibly upset. "Tell me what's bothering you about this."

"You've slept with almost all of our friends… plus a lot more," Zack murmured. "…I've only slept with you and Aerith."

Angeal was stunned. The piece of incredible ass and legendary, infamously flirtatious Zack Fair had only had sex with two people? Angeal was honestly a bit skeptical. "You mean you never just fooled around with a girl?"

"More than kissing?" Zack clarified.

"Yeah."

"… No," Zack's eyes averted. He suddenly felt incomplete and underdeveloped.

"I'm a lot older than you," Angeal pointed out. "Nearly ten years older. It gave me more time to get experience."

"You're only six years older," Zack scowled. "And I don't understand why you just couldn't wait for love to get physical with people."

Angeal swallowed, and tried to think of words to explain. "Well, you see… some people have sex and it's not for love. It's for fun or for momentary comfort. Sex isn't always something to cement a relationship… sometimes it can even break it apart. Kind of like you and how you flirt with the girls around here."

"I usually flirt just to get something I want," Zack admitted, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Well…sex can be like that too."

"What if that happened with us?" Zack asked softly, looking up.

Angeal stared at him, "We risked everything and took a big gamble. But look what we've got now..."

He leaned forward to kiss Zack, and the younger SOLDIER seemed to reluctantly understand. "I'm glad we're together, Angeal. Am I… good enough?"

"Are you kidding me? Zack, you're the best I've ever had. I mean that."

"Promise?" Zack began to crowd closer, needing to feel Angeal's body to remind himself that this was his man now, regardless of what happened before.

Angeal was perfectly receptive to Zack's sudden cuddle craving, and wrapped both arms and legs around his lover. "I love you so much, Zack. I promise you with my entire heart, you're the best lay I've ever had."

Zack's eyed lidded. "…Better than Sephiroth?"

Angeal almost laughed. "Let me tell you _somethin'_ about Sephiroth. He is the most selfish, stubborn person in bed _ever_. I didn't pay attention to him for five minutes and he flipped out. I had to gag him just to shut him the hell up!"

Zack chuckled wildly. "But he's really hot and sexy though, right? Probably intense and stuff!"

"…Yeah, he's something else," Angeal had to admit.

"What about Genesis?"

"Ugh, he's so into himself! He wanted mirrors everywhere just so he could watch himself get fucked. And he's so condescending; he practically patted himself on the back every time I so much as moaned."

"Was he that good, though?" Zack asked, his blue eyes dancing with light.

"Well… I guess some of his cockiness was deserved. But I remember sometimes playing it up just so he would feel good."

Zack fiddled with his hair. "…What about Cloud?"

Angeal thought for a moment. "No complaints there."

"…What does that mean?"

"Just… no complaints."

"So Cloud was your favorite?" Zack pressed. "Besides me, of course."

Angeal sighed. "I suppose. His style meshes well with mine."

"C'mon!" Zack roared playfully, bouncing on the bed. "I need details!"

"Well, he's a lot like you. He plays, makes things fun."

"Does he _look_ good?" Zack asked, biting his lip.

"He'll look better in a year or so, but yeah… no complaints."

"Does he _feel_ good?"

"…No complaints."

Zack sighed wistfully, "Man. I wish I could – " he then cut himself off abruptly.

"Could what?" Angeal asked carefully.

"Nothing!" Zack pled, curling up to kiss Angeal's cheek.

Angeal smiled. "You wish you could be with Cloud?"

"Not like that!" Zack protested, kissing Angeal's ear and obviously attempting to distract him. "I only want to be with you."

Angeal pondered. Would he really be upset if Zack were to sleep with Cloud?

Of course not! There wouldn't be a more adorable sight in the entire world. He could just imagine the two sweet, playful teenagers rolling around on a bed together. All smooth skin, spiky hair, and bright eyes. Angeal then inserted himself into this equation… two sets of soft lips around his cock… two shades of blue eyes looking up at him…

Damn.

"It's okay to be attracted to other people," Angeal began carefully. "I know you love me… and if you ever want to try other things, it's okay with me – as long as it's not a secret. And as long as you remember who you belong to."

Zack leaned up slowly. "…Does everyone do this?"

"Some people aren't interesting in sharing, but it's something I've always done."

"That's because you're a _slut_, Angeal."

Angeal laughed for several moments. "I guess Genesis popping my cherry tainted the way I think about some things. Love and sex aren't always the same thing."

Zack seemed to be chewing on this information. "So I can… take Cloud out?"

Angeal's eyes widened. "Take him out?"

"Can I take him on a date?" Zack clarified, shifting shyly.

A date? Angeal shuddered at the cuteness. "Of course you can."

Zack frowned. "What about Seph?"

Angeal could almost picture his silver haired friend jumping for joy at the notion of the two teens together. He could practically smell Sephiroth lusting over Zack when he and Angeal came out into the open about their relationship. The two had always shared an especially physical friendship, and Angeal knew for a fact it stemmed from Sephiroth's attraction. Zack returned it out of confusion, like two kindergartners beating each other up out of unrealized sexual frustration.

Angeal only smiled at his naïve boyfriend. "That's true. You'll have to ask Seph for permission, of course."

"Of course!" Zack agreed seriously.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a day of careful speech rehearsal, Zack finally mustered up the courage to go speak to Sephiroth. There seemed to be a brief lull in high profile missions, and the Generals had all been spending their time on the training floor. It was fabulous, because Zack and Angeal had an unlimited amount of time together every evening. Likewise, Sephiroth had often been out of the building at nights to relax at home, presumably with Cloud if the happy spring in his step had anything to say about it.

It made Zack feel all the more guilty about wanting to take Cloud out. He almost talked himself out of the entire thing when like a sign from heaven, Cloud sent him a text message out of the blue.

Bro! I haven't seen you in a while. We should do something really soon, we have so much to catch up on! XOXO – Cloud

It made Zack's heart almost hurt that it had been so long since they'd hung out. After returning from the Crater, Zack had been so swept up in his new relationship with Angeal that he was neglecting almost all of his friends. But then again… he was planning on being more than friendly with Cloud.

The encouraging text gave him the gusto to locate Sephiroth on the training floor. It wasn't too hard to find him, it was naturally the VR room with the most people gawking outside of it.

Zack pushed his way through the small crowd, and found Sephiroth sparring with Genesis. They were both sweaty and shirtless, most of their clothes and armor discarded. Sephiroth even had his long hair pulled back into a hasty, messy bun, leading Zack to believe it was another one of their epic, never ending duels.

He made his way to the "ringside" which was really the point where nobody dared to get any closer. He caught Sephiroth's eye, and he nodded with a brief smile before turning his complete attention back to Genesis.

Zack waited for several minutes before he couldn't take it anymore, "Seph! How long are you going to be?"

Sephiroth gasped in a breath of air. "Dunno!"

"I really need to talk to you!" Zack pressed.

"Go ahead!" Sephiroth smirked, dodging more blows from Genesis' sword. "Ain't like I'm _busy_ or somethin'."

"Fucker!" Genesis growled and continued to crash his blade into Sephiroth's.

"I'd like to talk to you in private, actually!" Zack called to him uneasily.

"Everyone out!" Sephiroth announced, not stopping in his duel for a moment. The small crowd groaned, and shot Zack dirty looks for spoiling their entertainment. Once the room was clear, Sephiroth glanced at Zack. "Alright, spill it!"

Genesis was never more insulted. "You're actually going to carry out a conversation!"

Sephiroth glanced at Zack again. "Make it quick!"

Zack eyed Genesis warily, then finally began to talk. "Well, I was going to ask you something about Cloud…"

"What about Cloud?" Sephiroth asked very seriously, very nearly getting his head knocked off by Genesis. "Is he okay?"

"Of course," Zack assured, and then cleared his throat. "I wanted to know how you would feel if I were to think about… What would you say if I wanted to… Can I have permission to ask him if he would be willing to… go out with me?"

Sephiroth stopped fighting abruptly, and Genesis' sword went right through his chest.

The program declared in a mechanically passive voice, _'Fatal wound, Sephiroth. Congratulations, Genesis.'_

Genesis dropped his sword, and began to fan his eyes from tears. "I did it! I did it! I won! I won!"

Sephiroth looked positively disgusted as the program ended and his computer generated injury disappeared. He flicked his sword in the blink of an eye, and slashed the waistband of Genesis' sweatpants. They slipped to the floor, and unfortunately for Genesis, he had chosen that day to go commando, and he was definitely feeling the thrill of victory all over his body.

Sephiroth forgot about his botched match and smirked. "Hey."

"Hey!" Genesis cried, then quickly pulled his pants back up. "Don't blame me because the puppy distracted you. All's fair in love and war!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he stowed Masamune, and stretched his sword arm behind his head. He then turned to Zack. "So… run that by me again?"

Zack bit his lip sheepishly, feeling a little naughty for causing Sephiroth to lose a fight. But damn it, he was determined. "I want to take Cloud out… so I'm here to ask you for permission first."

Sephiroth then stretched his other arm behind his head. "Are we talkin' about you goin' on a _date_ with Cloud?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah."

Sephiroth frowned. "And the point of this would be…?"

Zack blushed and looked down, answering the question without words.

"Oh, just say yes, Sephiroth," Genesis tsked, holding his pants up. "The ex-straight guy doesn't know how it works, yet."

Zack looked up at that. "Huh?"

Genesis huffed. "You're not supposed to ask someone on a date if you're trying to get into their pants, Sparky. You're just supposed to grab them and pull them into the nearest room."

Sephiroth's eyes burned a neon hole into Zack's brain. "I think it's pretty fuckin' presumptuous of you to ask me if you can take my goddamn boyfriend out. He's the love of my life, and I need him. Nobody is ever gonna to take him away from me. Get it?"

Zack nodded uncomfortably, until Sephiroth continued, "…On the other hand, you two on a date is the cutest little thing I've ever heard in my life."

Zack slowly smiled. "Are you saying yes?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Sure. But don't forget that he's mine, understand? You're _borrowin'_, not keepin'."

Zack nodded his head earnestly. "Of course, man! I just wanted to hang out with him for a bit and then… well…"

"Fuck him," Genesis said bluntly.

"If Cloud wants to, of course," Zack amended.

Sephiroth wasn't about to tell either of them that Cloud had a crush on Zack a hundred miles wide. He felt absolutely giddy inside for his little lover, he was going to feel like Christmas had come early. Sephiroth would let him have a taste of Zack, gladly.

And so he consented with a smile. "You're allowed to ask him. But I can't help feelin' a little jealous."

Zack's expression melted a bit. "…Jealous?"

"Why didn't you ask me out?" Sephiroth smirked, approaching Zack slowly.

"W-well… I didn't know if you'd…" Zack swallowed. "I didn't think you would go for that."

"You'd be surprised what he goes for," Genesis interjected slyly.

Zack's mouth curved into a careful smirk. "You're interested?"

Sephiroth's unbelievably sweet scent filled Zack's nose as he leaned down and stared into his eyes. "In you? Hell no."

Zack couldn't help himself. He cupped the base of Sephiroth's skull and pulled him forward for a kiss. Sephiroth's lips were tinged with his sweat, and Zack sucked it off thirstily before plunging his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth. Kissing him felt just like Zack hoped it would; tasty, hot and sharp.

But it was way too brief. Sephiroth pulled back and pointed a finger in his face. "Have you been tested recently?"

Zack was startled at the sudden change of subject, but nodded shyly. "Yes sir, right after I started with Angeal. He was tested, too. All clear."

"Good," Sephiroth nodded. "Ask Cloud out for Friday night. Make sure he knows upfront that it's a romantic date and not just friends hangin' out. And also make sure he knows you already talked to me about it. I want you to feed him, take him clubbin', and get a hotel after – your place is fuckin' gross and he deserves better. Bring plenty of cash and don't make him feel guilty when you spend it all on him. Give him _anything_ he wants. And bring lube, no spit fuckin' because you're new at this shit and I don't trust you. He's not a SOLDIER yet, so be gentle. If Cloud tells me you were too rough with him I'll murder you – I don't care _how_ hot you are. Got it?"

Zack nodded, taking careful mental notes. "Absolutely understood, Sir."

Sephiroth smiled and rubbed Zack's hair. "Good. Now go get him, you've only got a couple days to prepare. Go! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" Zack scampered noisily out the door.

Genesis looked at Sephiroth. "So… I won the spar. Does that mean I get to top you in the showers, now?"

"Two out of three."

"Goddamnit."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack snuck across the Academy grounds in the dead of night. He tried not to look like too much of a creep, but his SOLDIER forte was espionage and he just loved to look the part.

He donned his favorite outfit for sneaking around where he shouldn't be, which was a black bomber jacket and fatigues. He didn't make a single sound as he made his way across the campus, ducking down hallways and behind trees when he sensed the night watch coming close by.

He had found out where Cloud's room was from the database, and prayed to God that he had found the right window. He was tempted to just jump up, but that would have made a bit too much noise. Instead he found enough texture in the dark brick building to climb his way up.

The windowsill was wide enough that he was able to rest somewhat comfortably on his knees. He very carefully tapped on the window.

He waited for a breathless minute before tapping again. Another minute brought another tap, and suddenly the curtain was shoved aside.

Zack let out the breath when he saw that it was a very sleep-rumpled Cloud that was staring back at him. His expressive face showed pure terror at first, then it quickly dawned on him who he was looking out at.

Quietly, Cloud pushed up the window and whispered, "Zack?"

"Hi," Zack answered softly. As Cloud pushed the window up, it gave him a bit more knee room, and soon he was comfortable knowing he wouldn't be falling off the ledge like a spaz.

Cloud shook his head in amused confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zack smiled at his friend. "I'm here to answer your text message."

Cloud giggled, then stifled it with his hand when Cameron began to shift uneasily in his bed. He whispered, "You could have just hit the reply button, you know."

"I thought it'd be better if I came to see you."

"Oh… okay?" Cloud answered slowly, blinking in the dark. "So what's up?"

Zack bit back a naturally perverted response, and poured his heart into what he'd been rehearsing all day : "I wanted to ask you if you'd go out with me on Friday."

"Sure!" Cloud immediately nodded, not realizing the full scope of Zack's intentions.

Zack dared to reach out and touch Cloud's soft cheek. "But more than just that…"

Cloud blinked. "…Huh?"

Zack decided to shut off any nervousness he might have been feeling and just go for it. "I've always thought you were a really fun, awesome person. I thought it'd be interesting to go out as something a little more than friends… I want to take you on a date, Cloud."

He could tell Cloud was blood red, even in the near dark. He sputtered, "W-well uh, I'll need to talk to Sephiroth first."

"I already did. Both he and Angeal think it might be good for us. I think it might be good for us, too… What do you think?"

"I think it's super corny that you asked my _daddy_ for permission to date me," Cloud laughed softly. "But yes. I'd love to go out with you."

"Can I pick you up here at eight on Friday?" Zack grinned, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Sure! What do you want to do?" Cloud bounced, coming fully out of his sleepiness. He leaned a bit closer, a flirtatious kink in his hips.

Zack leaned in too, excited and elated. "I thought we could go eat."

Cloud leaned on the window frame. "Naturally."

"And Seph told me you like going to clubs?"

Cloud almost jumped. "Yes! The gay bar downtown, Dix in Vixen!"

"That's where we'll go, then," Zack smiled, suddenly realizing that the both of them had moving slowly closer to each other. He was near enough to notice the scent of Cloud's hair and see the delicate shadows his eyelashes made on his face in the moonlight.

"Are you the kind of boy who kisses on the first date?" Cloud asked, adoring all the small scars and details of Zack's skin up close.

"Yeah," Zack grinned. "But not until then."

Cloud's lips quirked in disappointment. "For real?"

"Nah," Zack decided suddenly and leaned forward to close the distance.

Their lips touched softly for a moment, neither moving in favor of simply experiencing the novelty of kissing each other. Cloud moved first, tilting his head to press closer until his small, soft mouth parted.

Tongues met and everything else became a blur. Zack captured Cloud's face, holding him close while he explored the newness of his lips. Kissing three different people all in one day? First Angeal, then Sephiroth, now Cloud? Zack wondered if he'd feel some sort of complex emotions, but all he felt was lust.

And that was okay. It was alright to use Cloud this way, because his slight little blonde friend was planning on using him right back. He felt Cloud's hands feel their way up his sides, only to slide down his stomach and settle on his thighs. His entire awareness was only in the feel of Cloud's kisses and the warm weight of his hands.

Zack let go of Cloud's face and encircled his waist, pulling him closer. Cloud let go of his thighs to hug his neck.

And then, Cloud swooned. The large, almost moaning sigh he emitted caused Zack's cock to shove against his zipper, but it also caused Cloud's roommate to grumpily sit up in bed.

Zack froze, and waited to be discovered seducing a cadet in the dead of night. Disgrace to the name of SOLDIER. But Cameron just grumbled in drowsiness and smacked his lips before settling back down against his pillow and immediately snoring again.

Cloud finally looked back at Zack with large, apologetic eyes. "Sorry, I can be more quiet."

"No, it's okay. I should probably go," Zack reasoned, and reluctantly pulled his arms from around Cloud.

"Go?" Cloud frowned, hugging him tighter. "Don't go. I'll be quiet. I promise…"

Zack smirked at his eagerness. "You won't have to be quiet on Friday. I'll be here at eight, alright?"

Cloud sighed and pulled back, and Zack inwardly congratulated himself when he saw his friend discreetly put his hands in front of his groin. "Okay, but don't get any missions. And don't be late."

"I'll do my best," Zack told him, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Cloud tried to turn his head and lure Zack into another kiss, but the SOLDIER pulled back quickly. "See you later."

"Fine, fine," Cloud grumbled with a smile, and leaned out his window to supervise as Zack silently dropped down to the grass. He waved one more time before almost instantly disappearing into the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack didn't understand why Angeal felt the need to check his outfit out. He'd been dressing himself since he was… old enough to dress himself! He'd never run into any fashion mishaps, and was frankly a little embarrassed.

But he couldn't find it in his heart to be too upset about it, since Angeal's nature was to look out for him in any way. He tromped up the steps to Angeal's apartment, and the door opened in his face.

Angeal didn't say anything, but looked Zack over in shrewd silence. He was wearing black ironed slacks, a highly respectable blue and white striped button down, and a red tie. Finally, Zack spoke, "So what do you think?"

"We have enough Bibles here, thank you," Angeal deadpanned.

"Fuck you!" Zack crowed. "What's wrong with me? I look _good_. And sexy. And smart!"

"Yes you do. If you were going to fucking church," Angeal then smirked when Zack crossed his arms in defiance. "Get in here, we can fix this."

"Well what do you think I should have worn? A uniform?"

"No, no, Zack. This isn't an occasion for looking respectable."

"It's not?"

"No. You're supposed to look like the little freak that you are, because I guarantee that's what Cloud's going to look like. You don't want to be overdressed, or in your case – in an insurance salesman costume."

"Jesus!" Zack bellowed, and began to strip himself in the middle of the living room. "You're absolutely right!"

Then Zack paused when he noticed what Angeal himself was wearing. Slightly destroyed bootcut jeans, cute sneakers, a tight t-shirt showing off his body. He looked pretty good, "Are you going somewhere tonight?"

"Out with a friend," Angeal shrugged as he led Zack to his closet. "I'm sure there's something in here that will fit you."

Angeal began to card through his clothes, and pulled a few shirts off of the hangers. He then shuffled through a stack of jeans until he found a suitable size. "Don't flip out, but these were left here by Calvin, my ex. But they should fit you."

"No way, his loss!" Zack grinned and accepted the stack. Then he squinted an eye. "But why did you keep them?"

"Sentimentality. And a lingering feeling they'd come in handy someday," Angeal smiled, and kissed Zack's forehead. "Now off with the underwear."

"Ew! I don't wanna put on someone else's clothes without undies!"

"They've been washed. Just do it."

Zack sighed and let his briefs hit the floor, and was promptly groped by Angeal's wandering hands. He finally managed to shimmy into the Turk's old jeans, which barely zipped up. "Man. Your ex was really skinny. I don't think these work for me."

"On the contrary. Put on the green shirt."

Zack did as he was told, and pulled it on. It was slightly faded, and way too short. Zack could barely move without it riding up his hips. He yanked it down, and the v-neck stretched low on his chest. "I feel fat!"

"Absolutely perfect," Angeal murmured, completely ignoring his lover's concerns. "Now put your shoes back on and go. You're going to be late."

"I need to look in the mirror!" Zack yelped and slid into the bathroom and away from Angeal's over appreciative gaze. He checked himself out in the mirror and found that he didn't look quite as goofy as he felt. He squatted down and was relieved that he wasn't showing butt crack, at least.

He emerged with his shoes on and found Angeal sitting on the bed, waiting for him. "Ready?"

Zack nervously tucked his hands into his pockets and clicked his heels. "I think so. Thanks for saving me from looking like a dork."

"That's impossible," Angeal smiled and Zack approached to give him a small kiss. "Enjoy your night, Zack."

"You too," Zack winked, and let himself out of the apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack wiped his hands on his borrowed pants as he stepped up to Cloud's room. He'd already texted Cloud to let him know he was on his way, and all he'd gotten back was a little picture of a heart. He wished Cloud would have said something to let him know if he was as excited as he was, or as nervous… or as fucking horny.

He straightened himself out, pulling his shirt down for the umpteenth time before knocking on the door. After a few moments it opened and Cloud answered with a shy little smile.

Cloud had been unable to think about anything else for the past couple days. The kiss Zack had left him with was unbelievable, and he allowed himself to think for a moment that perhaps he was single and being courted by Zack. How different his life would be if Sephiroth didn't know him or love him and if Zack were his boyfriend, instead.

He wouldn't trade his reality for this fantasy for any amount of money, but it was going to be fun to pretend for just one night. Sephiroth had encouraged him to go out, have fun with Zack, and take some pictures if he could manage it.

And so he opened the door and found Zack… his fantasy boyfriend… there to pick him up. Zack actually looked a little shy himself, and it made Cloud more comfortable that he wasn't supremely confident. It put them on level ground, because neither knew exactly what they were doing.

"Hi," Zack said first, bouncing his knees a little bit to work out his nerves.

"Hey," Cloud smiled, and opened the door wider. "How is it outside? Do I need a jacket?"

"Nah," Zack crinkled his nose and put his hands in his back pockets. At the mention of clothing, he looked over Cloud's outfit. "…You look really good."

"Really? Thanks!" Cloud straightened his back and grinned. He _loved_ to be told this, especially when he was about to go on a date. He always took painstaking care of himself before he went out, and was wearing a white wife beater with black jeans, suspenders, and a red paisley bandana around his neck. After approximately half an hour of indecisive shoe trying on, he borrowed a black pair of sneakers from Cameron.

"I'm ready then," Cloud chirped. He shouted over his shoulder, "Later, Cam!"

His roommate acknowledged with a grunt from the bathroom, and Cloud locked the door behind him. He began to walk, but bumped into Zack's chest, who hadn't moved yet.

Cloud looked up at him, actually meeting his eyes for the first time that evening. Zack leaned down and swept a small kiss across his lips. Cloud closed his eyes and puckered against it. His heart sped up, and tingly sensation shot through his body when he felt Zack's tongue greet his before he pulled away.

"I thought that'd help our nerves," Zack murmured. "Did it?"

Cloud nodded, his nose brushing Zack's as he did. "Yeah."

"Hungry?" Zack asked, kissing him again.

"Totally," Cloud smiled, and slid out from between Zack and the door. He took his hand and led him outside, wanting to get the red tape over and done with so he could jump into bed with this hot SOLDIER boy as soon as possible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The line for the club wasn't as severe as it sometimes was. It was relatively early in the night, and Zack and Cloud were having so much fun the wait barely even registered.

Dinner had been nothing but laughter. Cloud had taken Zack to the Psychic Food restaurant, if only to show him how the more in control psychics did it. The waitress told Cloud that since he was planning on getting rowdy drunk later, she was only going to bring him a light salad.

And then she'd paused when she read Zack's cravings. "Sorry, we can't exactly serve that here. I'm sure you can get that from him later, though," she said, nodding her head towards Cloud. "How about a burger in the meantime?"

Zack had gawked as the waitress left, and Cloud leaned seductively across the table. "What do you really want…?"

Zack wasn't about to come out and _say_ Cloud's balls, but smiled with an embarrassed scratch behind his ear. "…Just you."

The remainder of the meal had consisted of flirting and teasing one another, and eventually degraded down into body language. Zack was sucking on his straw, using his tongue more than he normally would while Cloud was practically sprawled across the table to be closer to him.

It was horribly tempting to skip the club altogether, but Cloud seemed so excited about it that Zack decided to see the date through in its entirety.

Zack wasn't even twenty yet, but managed to get a drinking wristband with a flash of his first class SOLDIER badge. Security then gave Cloud two big, ugly X's on his hands. He pouted, saying that he drank there last time, but without Sephiroth's god-like influence they wouldn't hear it.

Cloud felt put out, until Zack grabbed his hands and gave him a Cure. It purged the ink right off his hands, and he leaned down to whisper. "Old trick. Stay here for a second."

He then crept up behind the security desk, and while both of the bouncers were busy trying to kick two violently drunken BDSM bears out, he snatched a wristband from the basket without being noticed.

Cloud was in awe. "You've done this before, I presume?"

"Not at this club, mostly at bars and stuff," Zack snickered, giving Cloud his wristband with a cocky smile. "I've been pulling that trick since I was fifteen."

Cloud marked that moment as the one he knew he was falling in love with Zack. "…You'll have to teach me how."

"Sure," Zack smiled and took Cloud's hand to lead him further into the club, taking in the sights that surrounded him. It was his first experience in a place like this, but he didn't want to look like some sort of visitor to a foreign country. He played it cool, and stopped to talk against Cloud's ear, "You wanna dance first? Or go to the bar?"

"The bar!" Cloud answered as though Zack were an idiot. Cloud then took his hand and led him to the larger of three bars in the establishment, and flagged down a bartender.

The nearly naked young man stopped with his tray of Jell-O shots. "Complimentary!"

"Alright!" Cloud grinned, and took as many as his long fingers could grab onto. Once he successfully snatched nine of the tiny paper cups, Zack's larger hands leeched onto the rest.

The bartender didn't seem to mind that his full tray was being attacked by human octopuses, and checked them out as they both began to slurp up their shots one by one. "You guys are adorable. You ever consider being dancers?"

Zack answered 'hell no!' while Cloud replied with a 'yes!' simultaneously. The bartender nodded. "You should put in an application, we're looking for hot young guys. I think that one guy over there already has the job!"

"Who?" Cloud asked, downing his cups and looking around.

"That hot bitch giving the big stud a lap dance!" The bartender laughed, pointing to a dense cluster of people nearby.

"I wanna see!" Cloud giggled and began to climb up Zack like a tree. Zack picked him up with ease and let Cloud perch on his shoulder while he tended to his free Jell-O shots.

Cloud squinted in the darkness of the club, and his eyes finally zeroed in on the 'hot bitch' and the 'big stud'. He shrieked, and yanked roughly on Zack's hair. "It's them!"

Zack cried out, spitting his last Jell-O shot out onto the bar, "Ow, Cloud!"

"It's _them_! It's fucking _them_!" Cloud repeated, kicking his legs until Zack let him slide onto the floor. He yanked Zack's shirt and dragged him over to a large cluster of men, and drilled his way through the crowd, roughly shoving all of the queens aside to get closer.

Sephiroth's hair was streaming over one of his shoulders as he stood over Angeal, his legs spread wide to trap Angeal between them and keep him glued to the seat. That was under the assumption that Angeal would be trying to go anywhere, and judging from his hands folded behind his head and the smug expression he was wearing, he was enjoying his life in that moment immensely.

Sephiroth's pants clung low to his hips, and they moved silkily and slowly despite the quick beat of the music. He lowered himself, making contact with Angeal and ground down against him, his ass rolling fluidly in his lap. Cloud gawked at the sight of Sephiroth being such a cocktease, and such an obvious catcher. He caught a glimpse of Sephiroth's green eyes and saw that they were filled with lust, but entirely unfocused.

Sephiroth was so drunk he couldn't even see. Cloud covered his mouth with his hand, wondering if his pretty lover even knew who he _was_.

Sephiroth slid low onto the floor, and spread Angeal's legs suddenly with his hands. He got on his knees and rubbed his face against Angeal's crotch like a happy cat, his back arching up to pop his big, sexy ass out.

Cloud leaned against Zack, and felt him lean right back as Sephiroth began licking the bulge in Angeal's jeans. Angeal's hair was tied back into a small ponytail, but he took the opportunity to pull it free. Then, he took the hair tie and grabbed up Sephiroth's silver mane, and carefully worked it into a bun.

This revealed everything. The curve of Sephiroth's shoulder blades, his long, elegant neck, and Angeal's spread legs.

Sephiroth looked up at Angeal and smiled, and undid the button and zipper of his jeans. Angeal's legs twitched and his hips flexed, almost as if he were embarrassed, but Sephiroth's hands caught Angeal's cock before it was exposed. Both of his fists wrapped around it, and in the darkness of the club is was mostly hidden. But with both of Sephiroth's hands guiding the tip to his mouth, it only effectively made his already massive cock seem bigger.

Sephiroth sucked the tip, his cheeks going hallow and his tongue stretching out to flick slowly. The crowd was either making noise or watching in amazement as Sephiroth kept Angeal's huge cock mostly hidden with his hands and turned around. He sat in Angeal's lap, and his leather-clad ass worked the erection between his cheeks.

Sephiroth suddenly looked up and squinted, recognizing his little lover's bright blonde hair even under the drunkest of circumstances. He smiled widely, "Baby!"

Angeal was then abandoned as Sephiroth went to Cloud and picked him up. Cloud giggled and allowed himself to be kissed by his extraordinarily drunk boyfriend, and Angeal collected himself and got up from his seat with a chuckle.

The crowd dispersed and Zack approached him with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Angeal answered, still straightening himself out. He kissed Zack's forehead. "Just kind of ended up here."

"We wanted to _spy_!" Sephiroth answered for him, in a truthful state of mind. He held Cloud against his hip and squeezed him. "Are you's two'ss havin' fun?"

Cloud laughed and hugged Sephiroth back. "Yeah! You look like you're having fun, too!"

Sephiroth took a few clumsy steps to Zack and handed him the blonde. "Yeeeaup! Angeal'ss sso drunk right now, I'm fuckin' him later."

Angeal didn't look intoxicated in the slightest : "I'm not, and he isn't."

Sephiroth didn't hear this, and glued himself to Angeal and licked the side of his face. "Yer ssuch a drunk sslut."

"And you're a portrait of sober virtue," Angeal replied, with a small kiss to his brow. "Let's dance some of this out of you, eh? Have fun, boys."

"See ya's later Cluuhhzack!" Sephiroth slurred both of their names together while giving them a sloppy wave, and his long legs stumbled as Angeal led him out onto the dance floor. Something about their heights, their builds, the way Angeal was able to support Sephiroth's weight… the two Generals looked _right_ together. They made _sense_.

Cloud and Zack watched their mates move against each other to the music before deciding that they needed to be drunk, too. They approached the bar, and Cloud gazed up at Zack. "This feels surreal. Them together, us together… you here in the first place. It's totally unreal."

"…Yeah," Zack agreed, not wanting to say more. He was grateful when the bartender approached to take a heavy drink order. Once he was gone, Zack carefully looked down at Cloud.

Cloud smiled up at him for a moment before pulling him down closer to speak into his ear. "This is dangerous."

"Why?" Zack asked, turning his head to press his lips against Cloud's exposed shoulder, enjoying the scent of his cologne.

"What if I fall in love with you?" Cloud asked softly.

"Go ahead," Zack decided, kissing Cloud's neck. "Just for tonight, though. We have to go back to real life tomorrow, but you go right ahead and fall in love with me. I know I'm in love with you."

Cloud rested his cheek on Zack's shoulder and smiled. "But it's not fair! I'll want to keep you."

"It's not like I'm far away," Zack reminded him. "And think of it this way… you're getting the best of me. The date me, the romantic me. Not the bad morning breath me, or the speeding ticket me, or the drunk too much me, or the grouchy after work me. Tonight you only get the good parts."

"Okay," Cloud whispered, blinking away frustrated tears. "And you'll only get the best of me, too. Not the bratty me. Or the grumpy morning me, or the selfish me, or the crybaby me."

Zack kissed Cloud's forehead, pushing away slightly to pay for their drinks when they were delivered. The moment passed, and they settled back into their stride, smiling at each other while pouring alcohol into their system. With any luck, they'd forget that entire conversation.

More drinks. Less emotions. Eventually, the world was pulsing and the ceiling of the dark club seemed to disappear. The room became limitless, an ethereal landscape of bodies and colored lights.

"Cloud," Zack purred, pulling on his small friend's lean arm. "Teach me how to dance."

"You know how to dance, don't you?" Cloud giggled as he downed his latest alcoholic elixir, the notion of him teaching a SOLDIER like Zack to do anything was preposterous.

"Oh yeah, I know how. Just not like this," He pressed closer to Cloud when they began to push their way onto the dance floor. They stood without moving, far too drunk to care about the bodies bumping into them from all directions. Cloud pressed close to Zack and swayed his hips, experimenting with movement and relishing the feel of being so close to him. He looked up and smiled, and let them swing in the other direction.

Zack caught on and moved with him, his hands running down Cloud's arms. Zack took Cloud's hands and put them on his shoulders, and then he locked his fingers around Cloud's waist.

Then suddenly, a song came on that Cloud just loved. He moved quicker, singing the words up at Zack with a smile. The entire gay club scene didn't seem to be Zack's thing, but it was so very much Cloud's thing that he couldn't help but enjoy himself.

Eventually he wasn't dancing because Cloud was coaxing him, but because he wanted to. And after a few more trips to the bar, the music seemed a lot less repetitive and a lot more expressive. As the night elapsed, Zack suddenly realized he was having more fun out than he'd had in a very long time.

Cloud was sweating, and any order he'd tried to give his hair was destroyed. Pieces of honey blonde were sticking to his face, and the colors of the lights reflected off of his dewy skin in such a way that Cloud practically sparkled.

Then Zack finally realized he was sparkling because an obese drag queen was throwing glitter at them. But the point was that Cloud was radiant, and Zack was feeling way too loose, too happy, and too horny to hold back anymore.

The song didn't matter to either of them, so it was no interruption to lean down and steal Cloud's lips. Zack could taste sweat and alcohol in his hot mouth, and it only made the spark of happy desire he felt grow into a fire. Cloud was only too receptive, he hugged Zack's waist and kissed him back, pushing his tongue into Zack's mouth when hands began to wander.

Cloud smiled and let his fingers tickle up into Zack's tiny t-shirt, easily rolling it up over the hard angles of his stomach. Zack was so hot that removing his shirt was no inconvenience. Neither were the little kisses that drew across his shoulder or the firm, big hands on his ass. Zack squeaked when he realized it was the drag queen again, and Cloud laughed as he steered him away to somewhere a tad less public.

There was an empty stage that might have been used to host events or even give a performer somewhere to be fabulous, but for that night it was only being used for a place for clusters of guys to sit, talk, make out or brood. Cloud leaned against it and pulled Zack closer.

Zack smiled down into another kiss, this time without any distractions. Cloud offered up his lips with as much sweetness as Zack always imagined he would. His mouth felt so good, from his tongue to his teeth to his lips – it all fit just perfectly against Zack's, and moved with as much energy as they had when they were dancing.

"I'm so hard," Cloud whispered, breaking away from the kiss to smile. He pressed closer, letting Zack feel the full scope of his affection against his thigh. He laughed, "It's even starting to hurt a little."

"Poor Cloud," Zack grinned back, leaning down to steal his mouth again. He then began to move against Cloud, bumping and rubbing his groin against his as their breaths quickened.

Cloud's hands moved quickly against Zack's zipper, and he would have very nearly been unraveled if he hadn't grabbed on, "Whoah!"

"Let me touch it," Cloud purred, grinning like a naughty child as he tried to worm his fingers back to Zack's zipper.

"You're crazy!" Zack laughed, trying to push Cloud's fingers away. His resolve dwindled when Cloud leaned up to kiss him again. Instead of taking his hands away, he pressed them flat against the hard line in his jeans, "…Feel?"

"Not enough," Cloud hissed, bumping his head against Zack's shoulder. "Nobody'll care. Let's do it here…"

Zack found that thought extremely tempting. He kissed Cloud's damp forehead, trying not to shudder as Cloud's short fingernails scratched the length of his cock that was begging to bust free of his jeans.

"I know a hotel near here," Zack growled, catching Cloud's wrist. "Let's go."

"I can't make it," Cloud whispered, biting his lip as he shifted restlessly in Zack's arms.

Zack would have told him to try, but knew for a fact that he'd been in the exact same position many times in his life. Part of him wanted to make Cloud wait, to draw it out so he can enjoy his reactions more fully, but really… what was the point?

Sephiroth would have made him wait, Angeal definitely would have made him wait, but Zack? Zack was not going to make him wait another second.

He plucked Cloud up off the floor and sat him on the stage, moving between his instantly spread legs. He covered Cloud, kissing him into distraction of their unseemly surroundings and massaged his cock through his pants.

Cloud shivered, and unzipped himself to give Zack more access. The heavy, pounding bump of the bass vibrating through the stage only added to Cloud's desire. He arched up when Zack's fingers slipped beneath his balls and slid across his hole. That, combined with the feeling of Zack's other hand curling around his cock, and Cloud clutched onto Zack's bare shoulders.

He was so close, and shouted loud enough to let Zack hear it over the boom of the speakers. Cloud pulled at him, whimpering and groaning into his ear as Zack's slightly uncertain hands touched and explored him. Milky fluid coated Zack's fist as he worked him through it, not quite getting the stroke perfect but somehow that small hesitation only made Cloud come that much harder.

Zack had a handful of Cloud's gunk, and looked at it for a moment before wiping it on the stage. Cloud bellowed laughter as he discreetly zipped himself back up and hopped down to his feet.

"What?" Zack asked, scraping any remaining drops off on the borrowed pants. "I can't handle just licking up a raw mouthful."

"Then how are you with Angeal?" Cloud asked cheekily, high from his orgasm and happy as can be.

"He eats a lot of fruit. And when he forgets, I mostly just let it dribble everywhere. I think he likes it better that way, actually," Zack drunkenly confessed as he slung his arm around Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud giggled as Zack leaned down to kiss him. Their lips were slow to part, and Cloud let his hand slide across the raging bulge that was straining in Zack's jeans. "Did you say something about a hotel?"

"Yeah," Zack murmured, letting a touch of lust darken his features. "You ready to go?"

Cloud nodded and walked backwards, tugging Zack's pants. Zack caught up and slung his shirt back on, yanked it over his damp skin. He looked around for any sign of Sephiroth or Angeal, but they seemed to have already vacated.

The hotel wasn't overly spectacular, and in fact straddled that fine line between having edgy character and then being downright seedy. It was certainly no place that Sephiroth would have chosen for his precious Cloud to stay in, but they were in no position to be hotel critics. Zack pulled Cloud's hand through the door and marched up to the desk. When nobody immediately approached, Zack whimpered slightly and slapped the service bell.

Cloud giggled at Zack's very obvious eagerness, and hugged him from behind. He pressed his face into the crook of Zack's neck and inhaled in salty, masculine aroma. The sexy SOLDIER shifted in his arms, and Cloud became high on having such an obvious affect on him.

"Are you really gonna fuck me, Zack?" Cloud whispered loudly, breathing heavily into Zack's ear and letting his hands rub along his outer thighs, "Because I need you to…"

Zack began to beat on the service bell, "Hellooo?"

The desk boy emerged from the back with an apathetic mixture of boredom and frustration. The drab expression immediately lifted when he found that his two latest customers were total hotties. "Welcome!"

"One room please," Zack said hurriedly, reluctantly sliding out of Cloud's embrace. "Um, do you have any that are kind of cute?"

"Cute?" The desk boy smiled. "Sure. We have a honeymoon suite available."

"Yeah yeah," Zack nodded while clumsily digging out his wallet. "Give us that one."

Cloud frowned up at him, "Isn't that too expens – "

"Ssshut up," Zack slurred, and began throwing credit cards down at the desk boy. "Take your pick, I don't care which one you charge it on. Can we have a key, now?"

The desk boy's eyes were dancing as he hurriedly went through the motions of booking the room for them. Zack signed whatever papers he needed to, shifting from foot to foot. Cloud smiled demurely next to him while letting his hand wander over Zack's back.

"Do you need help up with your bags?" the clerk asked with a flirtatious smile. "…Or anything else?"

"Get real," Zack growled, and immediately threw Cloud over his shoulder. "Where is it?"

Cloud squawked and flailed a bit, but stopped fighting when Zack gave him a swat on the ass. The boy became a little afraid of Zack at that point, and decided to let them go in peace. "Third floor, end of the hall."

"Thanks," Zack barked, and began to trot to the elevator.

"You'll need your key!"

Zack swiveled drunkenly on his heel, and snatched the key, and then resumed his path to the elevator. Cloud dangled over his shoulder helplessly, giggling all the while.

Once in the elevator, Zack set him back on his feet. He pulled his shirt back off, and yanked Cloud against him. "Fuck you're sexy, kid."

Cloud's breath quickened as Zack's excitement transferred to him. Anticipation made his entire body tingle, and Zack's careless policy towards PDA's and public nudity only added to it. Cloud bravely handled Zack's zipper, and pulled it down.

His delicious length sprang out, but instead of touching it Cloud pressed closer to Zack as the elevator door opened. They'd arrived on their floor and Zack picked him up, keeping his nudity pressed between them as he carried him to the room.

"The key better work," Zack declared sternly, and fumbled with the door for a moment. Cloud was nearly drooling as the door clicked open and he was carried inside.

Zack turned on the lights and quickly assessed the room. Pink décor, a heart shaped bed, hideous curtains. Somehow, the blatant seediness only made him that much more horny, and he carried Cloud towards the bathroom. He poked his head in curiously, and paused when he found an in-ground Jacuzzi in the center of the room.

"Mm," Zack smiled, and let Cloud slide to his feet. He immediately began to undress him, taking no time to reverently admire his lean body. Zack had imagined his little friend naked too many times to count, he already felt familiar with it.

"Hey!" Cloud shrieked, laughing as Zack quickly shucked off his pants. "You don't have to be such an ape about it!"

But Cloud quickly quieted as Zack kneeled before him, kissing his bare hips and throwing Cloud's leg over his shoulder. He wasted no time in letting his tongue taste Cloud's sensitive inner thigh, and trailed it to his perfect, tight little sack.

Cloud moaned softly, shifting to give Zack even more access. His tongue flicked across delicate skin until he opened his lips more and drew Cloud's balls into the heat of his mouth.

Cloud ran his fingers through his friend's thick, dark hair and tugged a bit. "I like that..."

Zack made a contented noise and came up enough to lick the head of Cloud's cock, tasting a few drops of his previous release still clinging there. Then he opened his mouth and dropped down onto it, tightening his lips around the very base with enough quickness and ease that the shock of it put Cloud off balance.

Zack's hands tightened around him and held him in place, working his throat as his nose brushed the hair dusting Cloud's groin.

The poor blonde hardly knew what to do with himself, until Zack urged him with his hands to move his hips. He rocked within Zack's secure grip and hesitantly began to fuck his throat. Zack's light blue eyes flicked up at him, not even close to watering.

Cloud swallowed heavily and thrusted between his tight lips harder. Zack's eyes narrowed and Cloud felt his hot tongue rub teasingly against the underside of his cock with his lips still firmly closed around the base.

"How are you doing that?" Cloud sputtered a giggle of shock as he was assaulted by the magical talents of Zack's mouth. Zack slowly pulled away, dragging his lips back with hollowed cheeks. Cloud shivered where he stood, losing balance yet again. "Zack…"

He paused at the tip and bobbed his head in tiny motions, teasing a stream of salty fluid out. He finally came up with a little pop and smiled. Cloud was flushed and his long, slim legs were shaking around him, and that was exactly how he wanted the blonde to be.

Then Cloud lost balance entirely and fell backwards into the Jacuzzi water. He came up with a yelp of shock, almost expecting to be cold before he realized that the water was pleasantly steamy. He turned to find Zack stepping into the water like a normal person, and decided to pull him in.

They laughed and wrestled at the tub's edge for another moment before Zack finally let Cloud win, and was dunked under the water. He kissed Cloud's cock beneath the water's surface and nibbled his way up his narrow frame, enjoying the taste of warm water on Cloud's skin.

When he stood at full height, Zack shook his hair a little and it sprang up, perky despite being saturated with water. Cloud pressed close to him, letting his skin slide across Zack's. He smiled and ran his fingers through Cloud's hair as it clung to his neck and face, making him even prettier if that was possible.

Cloud pushed on his chest, and they both smiled as Zack was backed up against the tub's steps. "Sit."

Zack obeyed and took a seat on the highest one. It left him half submerged in the hot water, and the tip of his cock broke through the water's surface eagerly. Cloud stretched out his tongue and licked it, laughing as Zack thrust his hips up to offer more of himself to Cloud's attentions.

He flicked his tongue over the tip, teasing one of Zack's most sensitive areas until the older boy was nearly whimpering. He felt Zack's fingers comb into his wet hair, not attempting to force him but following his movements. Finally, Cloud opened his mouth and lowered down onto Zack's cock, running his tongue along the underside.

Zack gasped with the throbbing rush of sensation and tightened his fingers in Cloud's hair. His view was perfect, he could see Cloud's eyelashes moving softly, his little nose as it wrinkled slightly, his lips pressed tight around his cock. His little friend knew what he was doing, and how to tease just enough to make Zack's toes curl in the water.

Cloud then looked up, and his eyes narrowed, smiling at him while his mouth was preoccupied. He backed up until only the head was between his lips, and used Zack's own trick against him. Cloud suckled and rubbed his tongue, creating a hot pull of tingly friction until Zack finally let out a deep growl. Satisfied, Cloud began to bob quickly on Zack's cock, whimpering slightly when Zack began to pull rhythmically on his hair.

It felt fucking amazing, but it was hard for him to focus, and sometimes his mind wandered while Cloud worked him over.

It was then that Zack realized he was drunk, and more than just slightly. Cloud had to have been fairly tipsy himself, and it caused Zack to be a little bit guilty. His emotions were running haywire, and he suddenly wanted to cry for bringing Cloud to such a disgusting place. And who the fuck knew what was floating in the Jacuzzi water?

This wasn't right.

"Hey," Zack whispered, his dry throat cracking slightly.

Cloud paused in his work and looked up, his tongue still sliding across the tip. "Hm?"

"Come here," Zack smiled, shifting in the water to be closer to Cloud. The cadet raised his arms and wrapped them around Zack's neck, the instinct so trusting that Zack felt even guiltier for this situation. "…Cloud, are you alright?"

"What? Yeah!" Cloud told him, his brows coming together in confusion. "Why?"

Zack noticed they were slightly skewed from the water and smoothed them. "Like… how drunk are you right now? On a scale of one to ten?"

Cloud paused against him. "Well… I can talk. But I can't really feel my face… so a six I guess."

Zack kissed him chastely, then gave him an apologetic gaze. "I'm at least a seven …wouldn't you rather do this when we're not so drunk?"

Cloud kissed him back, not quite as chastely. "…It doesn't matter. I knew this was going to happen… you're not taking advantage of me."

"I know," Zack mumbled, sitting in the water and collecting Cloud into his lap. They shared another kiss until Zack pulled away again. "But would you rather wait a little bit? Maybe next time we can like… go see a movie. We can drink a little, but not so much. I think it'd be better…"

The fact that Zack, his trusted friend wanted more from him than sex made Cloud feel warm all over. It was different from Rufus, or Angeal, or Genesis. Zack cared about him. "…Okay. I like that idea."

Zack hugged him. "…Can we still play?"

Cloud answered by rolling in Zack's lap, his arousal rubbed along the length of Zack's beneath the water's surface. Their lips met again in a hungry, if somewhat relieved kiss. Without the pressure of having to 'wow' each other with their sexual prowess while considerably intoxicated, they relaxed into a comfortable embrace.

Cloud put his full weight on Zack, and his kisses became lingering and soft. Zack enjoyed the way the smaller male fit against him, totally unlike a woman but also the complete opposite of what he had with Angeal. Completely opposite, but just as sweet and pleasurable.

"Come on," Zack declared, and scooped Cloud up out of the water – which probably had given them at least ten different diseases. The heavy sloshing sound contrasted with the previous intimate quiet, and Cloud giggled and held on. He honestly enjoyed being carried around by lovers, it didn't make him feel weak or small, but rather it made him feel taken care of. Especially by Zack, who'd been with him on his journey at Shin-Ra from his very orientation in Nibelheim.

He kissed Zack's ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Zack answered, forgoing toweling off and laying Cloud down on the bed wet and dripping. He didn't have a chance to shiver in the cool room with Zack's body heat draping over him.

Cloud hugged Zack's lower body with his legs while they situated themselves. Once settled, they only gazed at each other for a moment before Zack's hips began to work against Cloud's. He arched up with a nervous shudder, and tugged him by his dark, wet spikes down into a kiss.

"What can I do to you?" Cloud murmured around the edges.

"Anything you want," Zack answered.

Cloud hissed, breaking the kiss to arch up again. "…Can I fuck you? With my fingers?"

Zack chuckled. "I'd trust you to do that over anybody."

Shifting to get up and be heads to tails on top of Zack, Cloud was confused when Zack pushed his chest to keep him lying down. "I'll turn. You'll get cold."

Cloud grabbed him to nibble another kiss from his sweet mouth before Zack flashed him a mischievous grin and got up to his knees. He took a surveying look over Cloud's body and gave him quick, warm kisses down his torso as he turned. Looking back to assure he didn't kick Cloud in the head (like he'd done so often to Angeal), Zack raised his leg and settled over Cloud's face.

"You look so good from here…" Cloud licked his lips with a considerably goofy grin. Zack seemed to be perfect from head to toe, and his ass was certainly no exception. He took it with both hands and gave it a smack.

"Hey!" Zack balked, but couldn't help but shiver when Cloud began nibbling, sending waves of goose bumps up his spine. He protested anyways, "Don't damage my goods."

"I wanna bite it," Cloud whined, sucking a red welt on the left cheek. He didn't know what it was with him and the desire to sink his teeth into hot man ass, but he certainly wasn't going to question it. And having Zack's hard, tan, lovely thing in his face was way too tempting to resist. "Please?"

"Must you?" Zack laughed, his tongue running over Cloud's head as he situated himself over his small frame.

"I must," Cloud agreed somberly.

"Go ahead."

Zack's back arched up as sharp pain shocked him from behind. He hissed loudly and glared over his shoulder just in time to see Cloud's teeth before they chomped into his other cheek. "Crap!"

Cloud growled behind him, smacking both bite marks as he spread Zack's ass and pressed his tongue into his hole. It electrified Zack, and he bunkered down in order not to fall and crush his new little plaything. He smiled over his shoulder and arched his ass up, ensuring Cloud was getting the best view possible. He let his mouth drop onto Cloud's erection, and tightened his lips around the base.

Licking his fingers, Cloud whined a little in his throat as he pushed his finger into Zack's ass. "Fuck me, too. Please…"

Zack wished he'd taken the bottom, now. Their height difference was making it difficult, but he hiked Cloud's legs up and hooked them behind his arms. Cloud seemed to know what he was getting at and wrapped them around his chest, making himself spread out and available to Zack's upside down attentions.

Cloud moaned a bit as a single, warm kiss was placed on his hole. He pulled his finger out and kissed Zack's in return, shuddering at just how much this play with his hunky SOLDIER buddy was getting him off. He knew he had to be oozing out precome into Zack's mouth, he could tell by the way his tongue swiped at the head every now and then, tasting intently as it swirled around.

Cloud didn't know if it was due to his longterm crush, his realized fantasies, or the alcohol, but every touch Zack gave felt so warm and good. He wanted to return that pleasure, to make sure that Zack was getting as much toe curling sensation as he was.

Cloud sighed dreamily, "Can you get up on your knees higher?"

Zack could, and wordlessly lifted himself up. He anticipated what was coming, but groaned anyways as Cloud's small, hot mouth circled around his cock. Cloud used the extra room to pull Zack's erection back, and worked it from behind.

Cloud lifted his head from the mattress to bob up. Zack was delicious in his mouth, the scent of whatever cologne he used seemed to be permeating from this area of his body, leading Cloud to believe he'd sprayed it down his pants. The thought made him smile around Zack, and let it pop from his mouth to cover his entire area in adoring kisses.

Zack returned the affection heatedly, loving the way Cloud easily slipped down his throat. He smelled so fresh and clean, it made Zack hungry for more of him. He opened his jaw even wider, and was mildly amused and he was able to engulf both of Cloud's balls in his mouth while his cock was stuffed down his throat.

And all his life, they'd said his big mouth was a bad thing.

Cloud apparently didn't think it was bad at all, he writhed beneath Zack on the bed and clung at him. He was all shivers and fingers and teeth, and Zack tortured him with the innate talent of his mouth until he thought the little blonde would pop.

"Zack!" Cloud called. "Zackzackzack!"

Finally, he released the goods and smirked at the sight of Cloud's body so swollen, wet, and pulsing with the desire for release. It was hot, but Zack actually missed the head end of Cloud, so he gently detangled his limbs and sat up on his knees. He looked over his shoulder at Cloud, smiling down at that pretty face eclipsed by his own tan ass, and didn't miss the humor in such a sight.

Cloud's eyes smiled, and he licked it languidly as he stared up at him. Finally he smacked one of the hard, round cheeks until Zack got off of his face.

He quickly turned and crawled between Cloud's legs, moaning softly as he arched up to rub against him.

"You're so good, Zack," he whispered, letting his hands rub through Zack's coarse, dark hair. It felt so nice between his fingers that he grabbed to yank him closer for a kiss. Both of their mouths were covered in the flavors of the other, and their tongues worked tirelessly to taste it all.

Zack couldn't think of anything to say in reply to Cloud's sweet compliment, he just continued to kiss him, and eventually murmured, "Cloud."

Zack's voice was usually a masculine bullhorn of good energy, and hearing him softly caress his name caused Cloud to pant against his mouth. He moved his hips, rubbing himself against Cloud's hard, pulsing cock. It was teasing them both to hold back like this, but it was thrilling at the same time. To be forced to imagine being inside instead of just plunging in was sweet torture, and Cloud's rhythmic moaning only added to the frustration.

Zack was suddenly fierce on top of him, so Cloud laid back and let him roll his hips and work them towards the climax they both needed. Zack laced his fingers with Cloud's, not only for comfort but for leverage to push against him harder. When he felt Cloud's cock begin to erupt with hot liquid, he focused on his small, pretty face. He loved the expression that took it over, the eyes closed tight, the blush, the lips opened wide.

He attacked Cloud's unprepared mouth with kisses as he felt himself reach that peak and catapult off of it. It was beautiful to come against Cloud, when previously it had been so naughty and forbidden. His moans were grateful, greedy and almost disbelieving as his climax tapered.

Their fingers were still laced, and Cloud squeezed his hand while giving him a playful smile. "Awesome."

"Awesome," Zack agreed, and rolled off of him.

They laid side by side, while Cloud thoughtfully ran his fingers through the thick liquid on his stomach. "I'm glad we didn't do it."

"Me too."

"We're _gonna_ do it, though," Cloud reminded him.

"No doubt about it," Zack gave him a lidded, charming smile as he good up and fetched a towel from the bathroom. He made it back and wiped himself and Cloud off, and let it drop onto the floor.

They were both giggling at the entire situation; their nudity, their drunkenness, their mutual admiration of each other. Zack curled against Cloud's side and laid against his shoulder.

Cloud was playing with his static spikes. "You're not like how I thought you'd be."

"Sorry," Zack replied absently.

"No, it's good. You're so much more… giving than I expected," Cloud admitted. "I had this totally kinky sex dream about you, actually!"

"No way!" Zack bellowed.

"I so did! You were so scared and unsure the entire time because me and Seph were your first guy partners. It was hot."

Zack hummed in thought. "When have you ever known me to be scared or unsure?"

"Never," Cloud told him with a kiss on top of his head. "It was just a dream."

"Well, to be honest…" Zack looked up and smirked. "I thought you'd be kind of a chick."

Cloud laughed. "Sometimes I guess I can be."

Zack let a few moments pass before he carefully asked, "…What's Seph like?"

"I don't know," Cloud murmured. "He's just what I need, I can't explain it. He can be forceful when I need him to be, or he can be giving when I need him to be. Just recently, he's even started letting me have top whenever I want to."

"Oh yeah?" Zack propped up on his elbow.

"Yeah! He can be a big jerk sometimes… but I love everything he does," Cloud's eyes went soft for a moment before he turned them back to Zack. "How's everything with Angeal going for you?"

"Absolutely beautiful," Zack nodded. "He's great in bed. He's great in the kitchen. He's great in the shower. He's great in every room in the apartment!"

Cloud giggled. "How's your tail end doing?"

Zack shrugged a shoulder. "It is what it is. He let's me have top too when I ask, he's flexible with me."

"Oh!" Cloud exclaimed.

"So we were each other's butt firsts. It was nice," Zack smirked at Cloud. "He asked me to move in with him."

"Oh wow! Oh gosh! Are you going to?" Cloud flipped onto his stomach and cuddled the pillow, wiggling with excitement.

"I have no idea," Zack sighed. "I worry that living with him would make him hate me."

"He loves you!" Cloud argued. "He'll love you no matter what."

They dished about their respective others until the buzz from the alcohol and the playtime had worn thin. Zack found himself talking to a snoring person, so he finished his sentence anyways, and curled up beside him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sephiroth came up off of Angeal's cock with a gasp, and licked his wet lips. He was getting nowhere near the base, but he was prepared to try all night if that's what it took. There was no way that _Zack_ could do this while _he_ couldn't!

Angeal was lying back, watching with lazy approval. They'd already fucked once, and Sephiroth had been discreetly hinting that he'd enjoy topping.

Angeal had told him flippantly – and without any real consideration of wording – that the only reason he let Zack top him was because of his hypnotic mouth. He'd almost regretting saying that when the spark of a challenge illuminated Sephiroth's eyes.

And so there they were. Angeal had been getting blown for over an hour, leaving Sephiroth's wide, sexy mouth flushed a charming shade of pink. He looked so damn hot gagging over and over on his cock, that Angeal was perfectly willing to let the beautiful, bitchy angel try to beat Zack's deepthroating record all night if he wanted to.

Sephiroth green eyes shot up. "Alright. This time. _This_ time I'm goin' all the way down."

"Go for it," Angeal purred.

Sephiroth took a breath and lowered his swollen lips. Angeal's cock hit the back of his throat, and he angled himself to let it slide down. He inched his way down, swallowing rapidly to try and quell his own gagging. He made it down to the same spot that always sent him backpedaling, and forced himself down even further.

Then he moaned desperately and retreated, coughing out, "Fuck! How does he do it!"

Angeal sighed contentedly. "No idea… But I don't think anyone else in the entire world could do what he does."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he dropped down for another desperate attempt, "This time, I'm really gonna do it!"

Angeal just watched with a content smile.

A/N

1 – Hope you enjoyed another heaping spoonful of smut!

2 – What's that sound? Do you guys hear that? …. Why, it's the most dreaded sound EVER when you're playing Final Fantasy 7. It's the fucking Turk finger snappy theme song. I think we need some black suits up in here, stat.


	7. Double Penetration

The year was ending and the days were short, bathing the offices of Shin-Ra Headquarters in sleepy purple light although it was barely four o'clock in the afternoon. It made Zack tired, and the only remedy to energize himself for the remainder of his office duties was to take a break and train on the 49th floor.

Being a jock at heart, Zack let time run away while he was immersed in physical activity. He loved training with the lower classes because they liked to gang up on him and give him a challenge. It was so much fun, and left him with an aching body and a lifted spirit.

The thought of going back to his office was a miserable one… But Zack figured that if he got cleaned up and back to his desk in twenty minutes, and then worked for one solid hour without interruption, he could make it home in time to watch 'Dancing With the Stars' with Angeal.

The only obstacle was a big sign on the locker room door announcing that the cleaning girls had taken it over, and that no man could enter for any reason. The cleaners were bitter bitches and usually meant pretty serious business, but he opened the door a crack anyways and called as benevolently as he could, "Ladies? Hello?"

"What?" Came a harsh, hurried female voice.

Another one echoed with even less patience, "What you want?"

Zack innocently peeped into the locker room, "Excuse me, but would you beautiful, enchanting creatures mind if I used a shower? I'll be quick and I'll be sure to use one you haven't cleaned ye – "

"Get out, you're not making even more mess in here!" The first voice screeched.

The second one agreed, "We take one hour clean gross man mess, you wait! Nasty, sweaty _pig_!"

Zack took that as a hard 'no', and left it at that. He considered just stewing in his own filth at his desk and finishing up his work, but he could literally smell himself. He decided to sneak up to Angeal's celebrity gym that he shared with Sephiroth and Genesis, for surely they wouldn't mind if he borrowed one little shower…

Besides, Angeal's bathing products were up there and they beat the body wash dispenser in the public gym. He could go home smelling nice, and get some action during the commercial breaks!

Mind made up, Zack stole into the elevator and punched in the not-so-secret code.

He stepped off into the private Generals' gym and immediately knew he wasn't alone. The lights were all on, there was coffee brewing at the mini-bar, and the radio was blaring. It wasn't music, but instead a local call-in radio program that catered to women wanting advice from real men about love and sex.

It could only be one person. Zack peeled his shirt off, sighing in disgust as the fabric clung to his damp back. "Hey Genesis? It's Zack. I'm just here to shower, don't call security on me alright?"

There was no answer, probably because Genesis was somewhere meditating or whatever it was he did when he worked out. Zack went stomping into the bathroom, making noise in an effort to alert the redhead to his presence. Once he was in the bathroom, it became apparent that Genesis was not the one using the gym.

It was Sephiroth. And he was in the Jacuzzi. Naked. And his hand was very obviously between his legs under the water's dark, bubbling surface.

Sephiroth looked up at Zack with an unreadable expression until he finally he cracked a smile, "Awkward."

Zack let out a gust of air. "Jesus… you scared me. Um… I just came in to rinse off, the cleaning ladies won't let me into the one downstairs… I didn't mean to ruin like…. Your… uh… personal time."

"It's cool. You ever jack off for so long you get kind of bored of it?" Sephiroth brought both hands up out of the water and smoothed the hair off his face.

"Oh… still… Awkward," Zack chuckled a little bit, inching toward the exit. "I'll just go home and shower, it's fine – "

"Nah, go ahead. Or get in here and chill out with me…" Sephiroth lowered down into the water until only his nose and eyes were visible. He looked fairly harmless.

Similar things had happened before – them treading into each other's personal time, seeing each other naked - but it seemed so different now. Zack wasn't sure why, but he didn't like feeling uncomfortable around someone he cared for so much. Things between them had become somewhat distant since he'd started seeing Angeal, so in an effort to rekindle their friendship Zack dropped his shirt onto the bench, and pushed his pants and underwear off of his hips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Missy, thanks for calling again! We really appreciate repeat callers, and you're one of our favorites to hear from! You're all set to speak to the deejays in about half an hour. You don't mind holding that long, do you?"

"No, I don't mind," Cloud replied in a girlish octave.

"And just so they have some reference, what's your question tonight?"

"Should I stay out of my boyfriend's professional career, or try to be a part of it?" Cloud's voice slipped a little into a lower tone, and he coughed to regain the cooing chirp. "I always wanted to be in his career field, but he's already very successful in it, and he's becoming sort of overbearing and critical. I don't know how to follow my dreams without him stepping all over my toes. I know he's just trying to help me, but I can't help feeling like he's… a real fucking pain in my ass."

"That's a fantastic topic, I'm sure a lot of women feel that way. Sometimes it takes a little more time for us to reach our professional goals, but that doesn't mean we should just give up and stick to being baby machines, right?"

"I'm definitely not a baby machine," Cloud agreed.

"Alright honey, I'll prompt the deejays with your topic. Just stay on hold and you'll be on shortly. Good to talk to you again, Missy."

"Good to talk to you, too!" Cloud grinned, and settled onto his bed to wait for his air time. These radio people were better therapy than money could buy.

Cloud waited patiently, but gave his phone an annoyed glance when another call tried to come through. This number had been calling him all night, but he didn't recognize it and frankly didn't want to run the risk of speaking to a family member unprepared. Besides, he was too focused on his situation to talk to anyone.

Lately things had been strained between himself and Sephiroth; the closer he got to SOLDIER exams, the more Sephiroth picked on him about his form during fighting, the skinny shape he was in, or how he could have done even better on weekly physicals. Between getting force fed, dragged into sparring matches, or forced to stare at his books instead of drinking or watching TV, Cloud was pretty stressed out in Sephiroth's company.

He knew the General was encouraging him, but he wasn't sure if he could take that much encouragement in the long run.

If this was how Sephiroth acted about his exams, what the hell was he going to act like when Cloud received missions and his life was on the line? Would he be forced to memorize and recite his mission briefings? Was his life living with Sephiroth going to be all work and no play?

The worst part of all was that they hadn't had sex in three whole weeks… even though they'd slept in the same bed several times. It was all about resting up, studying, fighting, or power eating. He missed getting cuddled and kissed and needed… he didn't want to spar or go jogging with Sephiroth. He wanted to make love to him.

Cloud had tried to hook up with Sephiroth that evening, but knowing that Cloud had a big calculus exam the following day, Sephiroth had told him no.

"Please, Seph? I'm all stressed out and overworked, and Cam and I have been studying for two weeks for tomorrow's test. I just wanna forget about it for tonight… I want to see you."

"Study for your test and go to sleep early. You don't need me distractin' you right now."

"… Please?" Cloud asked, resorting to begging. "Won't you come over for a little while? Cam's out of the room..."

"Get a good grade on your test and I'll see you this weekend. We'll go to the nutrition store and make some smoothies."

"No pizza?" Cloud cried. "No beer?"

"Nah, you need somethin' with more protein. And hey, it's warm enough outside; we can drive to the shore and so some water weight trainin'. I'll give you a workout that'll fuck you up, you won't be able to move 'til Monday."

"… Romantic," Cloud rolled his eyes. He then abruptly ended the call with his lover and immediately dialed Girl Talk.

After a few minutes of waiting on hold, stewing over his rejection, and palming the throbbing mass in his underwear, there was a knock on the door. Cloud adjusted his crotch and rolled off the side of his bed to his feet, "Cam, you better start to remember your keys or next time I'll leave you out the – "

Cloud opened the door and didn't see the dumb, handsome face of his roommate. He was instead gaping up at Genesis Rhapsodos. The tall, redheaded General was leaning on the doorframe in an olive green military bomber jacket and a loose pair of jeans, managing to look like a perfectly careless and fashionable young man. "Here you are. Why aren't you answering my calls?"

"I…" Cloud stuttered, realizing he had been fairly drunk when Genesis gave him his phone number at their orgy. He probably didn't enter it into his phone correctly. "Sorry… I'm on hold for… Girl Talk."

"Girl Talk?" Genesis chuckled. He leaned farther against the doorframe, nearly touching his nose to Cloud's. "Do you have a question about love?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe I can answer it for you… from behind."

"…Yeah," Cloud repeated dumbly. It was then that he realized that all he was wearing was a wife beater and a pair of Sephiroth's boxer briefs, and that he was bulging painfully against the thin cotton material.

Genesis' eyes trailed down, and his fine eyebrows rose slightly as they rested on the crotch of his underwear. "… I always have the most impeccable timing."

"Get in here," Cloud breathed, tugging him into the room by his wrist.

Genesis pressed close against him, closing the door and locking it. He leaned down to steal a small kiss, barely teasing his lips across Cloud's, "… I'm surprised you aren't with your boyfriend tonight."

"My boyfriend is busy," Cloud lied, but the regret in his voice was slightly hollow as he pressed his body against Genesis. "… So your timing is pretty good."

"Oh Cloud dear, do you lust after me so much that you need to look at my poster every night before bed?" Genesis chuckled, abruptly pulling away from Cloud and walking towards Cameron's bed to admire himself. The redhead's huge recruitment poster dominated Cam's wallspace, and only a small photograph of Psycho as a tiny baby kitten rivaled it.

"No!" Cloud laughed. "That's my roommate's side. He has this huge boner for you."

"Well, I'd rather play here. Sephiroth's poster creeps me out… I don't want it staring at me while I seduce his man," Genesis threw a look at Cloud's side of the room, where the walls were cluttered with stickers, colorful clippings from magazines, and photographs of Sephiroth. "If your roommate likes me as much as you say, I'll leave him a little present on his pillow."

"He'll never believe it!" Cloud giggled, perching on the edge of Cam's bed, the phone still in the crook of his shoulder.

"Well, what's the big question for Girl Talk?" Genesis asked breezily, and let his jacket drop onto the floor. He had a black t-shirt on with the sleeves rolled up, like he was some kind of 50's movie rebel. It was a fashion sense that took preparation and effort, which also showed in his clean shaven face and the tousled slick-back hair style he was sporting.

Cloud bit his lips, unable to decide if Genesis' put together type of beauty was alluring or terrifying. There weren't many people that Cloud cared what they thought of him, but Genesis was one of them even though he hardly knew the man. "Well… it's about the SOLDIER exams…"

"What about them?" He asked, taking a seat on Cam's bed and leaning back. "… Come here, sit on my lap and explain it to your uncle Genesis."

"I staring to really think I'm good enough," Cloud told him softly, crawling over and swinging a knee over Genesis' thighs, and carefully settling on his lap. He shuddered as his arousal pressed against the man's stomach, "… I don't know if Seph thinks I'm good enough, though. I wonder if I should just not try… to save myself from embarrassment. And to save Seph from being embarrassed of me."

"Why would Sephiroth be embarrassed of you?" Genesis asked petulantly, slipping his fingertips into the loose band of Cloud's underwear and running his fingers around the edge. "If the SOLDIER thing falls through, the Honeybee Inn is always prowling for pretty young things like you."

The comment almost stung, until he realized that Genesis was only teasing, and flirting with him. He huffed out annoyed laughter, "You know I can't pull off big bee costume. The big bee ass hides my best feature."

"Sephiroth wouldn't love you so much if that were your only great feature," Genesis told him. "You shouldn't worry about the results of the exam. Trying is enough."

"… I really want it, though…" Cloud groaned earnestly.

"Mm, say that again," Genesis smiled, bumping his nose into Cloud's. "But this time, look at me while you say it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So is this what you do when you're training? Sit back in the hot tub and listen to chick radio?"

"I resent that," Sephiroth rumbled, his eyelids low and relaxed. "I train like a maniac. But when I'm alone… I mostly just sit in here. And I listen to this radio show because Cloud calls in constantly."

"What?" Zack laughed.

"He tries to sound like a girl, and calls in. Mostly asking about long-distance relationships, and how to not be clingy, and what to do when you're man is away for long periods of time," Sephiroth's toes emerged from the water on the opposite side of the hot tub, and wiggled slightly in the cooler air.

"How do you know it's him?"

"Who else has that accent?" Sephiroth asked, and he had a point. Zack didn't know of anyone else in Midgar who spoke like Cloud. "Rhonda actually heard him call in the first time, and called me up to tell me to turn on the radio. I started listening for him, and I kind of got addicted to it… it's a good show."

Zack laughed, "Does he know you know?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I've never said anything to him. He's still a little insecure about me. It's adorable really, because everyone who knows me, knows I'd lick the ground he walks on."

"I guess everyone's insecure when they're in a relationship," Zack said idly, slouching further into the water.

"… I've been wonderin'…" Sephiroth sat up a little bit, his toes disappearing back under the surface. "… Why didn't you screw him?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "I was hoping we wouldn't have this conversation."

"I'm just curious…" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "… Zack, you're not actually gay."

"Yes I am!" Zack cried.

"… I don't think you are. I think you dropped that bitch Aerith and now you're reboundin'. There is no way any sane man would _not_ fuck Cloud."

"We did other stuff! I just didn't feel right having full blown sex with him!"

"Because you're straight."

"No!... Because I…" Zack crossed his arms under the water. "I've only slept with two people, and I was in love with both of them. Sleeping with Cloud while he was drunk felt… weird. I didn't want him to hate me."

For a moment there were only the sounds of the water bubbling away, and a lonely girl from the West end of Sector 5 who couldn't seem to reach an orgasm without thinking of her father.

Eventually Sephiroth smiled, "I guess Angeal's sense of honor rubbed off on you, eh?"

Zack gave him a relaxed, lopsided grin, "Probably. I'm not that honorable though… Cloud got off like three times. He shouldn't have complained to you just because we didn't go all the way."

"He didn't complain at all. He told me he had an awesome time."

"Good…" Zack looked down into the water, not wanting to meet Sephiroth's eyes. "He's really sexy. But… I guess I can't just fuck people without caring like you guys do."

"What makes you think we fuck without caring?"

"Well, I mean..." Zack trailed off as Sephiroth stood up in the Jacuzzi. Water drops raced down his tight, smooth skin, while his hair noisily released a small waterfall that ran over the curved of his ass. Sephiroth's cock was so hard it looked like he could probably come at any moment, leading Zack to believe he hadn't just been 'casually' touching himself before he'd interrupted… and it also didn't take away from that arousal to have Zack nearby.

Zack's mouth was hanging open as Sephiroth moved closer through the water, and gracefully swung one over Zack's lap before settling down against him. His cock hardened so quickly it made him a little light headed, and he was left helplessly gazing up at Sephiroth.

"Cloud and I care very much about the people we fuck," He then said, pressing some weight down onto Zack.

"… That's nice," Zack's voiced cracked out.

"The first person I ever had sex with was Cloud," Sephiroth's eyes rolled shut, and he let his hands move over the hard, wet curves of Zack's chest and arms. "I love Cloud more than I can even tell ya… but I'm attracted to other people, and so is he. Sex can be just for fun… but I'd never get so close to someone I didn't care about. I care about Genesis… and Angeal. And I care about you. A lot."

"Seph…" Zack swallowed a knot in his throat. "Did you mean it… when you asked me why I didn't ask you out first?"

"Yeah. I was kinda bummed about it… you're not into femme dudes if you're datin' Angeal. Kinda thought I'd be next in line."

Zack's dared to put his hands on Sephiroth, and spread his fingers wide over the plane of his broad, milky skinned chest. "I guess that might have been the problem with Cloud. He's pretty strong, but he looks so delicate… I kept feeling like I was going to hurt him. I'm used to someone bigger..."

"Someone like me?"

"… Yeah," Zack swallowed again, unable to control the amount of saliva his mouth was producing. With trembling fingers he began to trace the hard lines of muscle and bone built under Sephiroth's skin, until they disappeared under the water. "I - I mean… Cloud's beautiful. I'm sure I'm gonna fuck him eventually – "

"Don't worry about Cloud, he's a little slut. He gets it plenty," Sephiroth tilted Zack's head back with his hands. "Let's talk about you and me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I want it," Cloud said bravely, looking directly into Genesis' nearly cruel teal eyes. He quickly looked down, completely unworthy. Genesis was different than Sephiroth or Angeal, in that he carried himself like a First Class SOLDIER even in the bedroom. He was so sophisticated; not at all the type of man Cloud imagined himself with. It felt strange to be on his lap, telling him his miniscule Cadet problems.

"So do I," Genesis agreed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cloud asked carefully.

"That's my favorite question of all," Genesis purred, loving the intrigue of getting to know a new person. "… Of course you can."

"It's actually my real question… I can't necessarily ask Girl Talk. Sephiroth hasn't… he hasn't made love to me in weeks. He wouldn't even come to see me tonight, even though he could have if he wanted to… so I'm wondering... if training too hard is making me ugly?"

Genesis nearly roared with laughter, and gripped Cloud close so he couldn't squirm away like a nervous cat. "You are anything but ugly!"

Cloud felt stupid and like he was fishing for compliments, when really he needed an honest answer. "_Something_ about me is turning him off."

"…. Slap me."

"What?" Cloud cried.

"Slap me across the face."

"Why?"

"I'm inspecting a potential SOLDIER candidate…" Genesis tilted his head. "Do it. If you can't, I don't know how I'm going to make love to you, much less exist as one of your commanding officers."

"…Really? Slap your _face_?" Cloud asked uneasily. "… But it's so pretty."

Genesis leaned back against the wall. "… Do it, Cloud. You know part of you wants to. If you feel any lust for me at all… then you want to give me some pain, don't you?"

Cloud tentatively brought his hand up, "I suppose so…"

"Do it," Genesis said, and almost before the words left his mouth, Cloud's palm cracked against the side of his face. Like a smart warrior, he'd slapped against bone instead of flesh, and it _hurt_.

Genesis' eyes flew open, blinking rapidly as they came back into focus. A red splotch was already blooming on his cheek, and he licked his lips. Genesis' fingers crawled up Cloud's thighs, and easily slipped between the loose fabric of Sephiroth's underwear and the tight, tanned skin of Cloud's ass. "Do it again."

"Again?" Cloud asked, breathless although this kind of foreplay was foreign to him. "Really…?"

"You slap hard, like a SOLDIER. I want it again."

"… Like a SOLDIER?" Cloud asked, nearly self imploding with pride.

"Don't be gentle."

Cloud couldn't bring himself to close his fist, but pulled back and put even more power behind hitting Genesis again. Genesis' lower lip split open, and before he could even focus his eyes Cloud's lips were on his. He pulled on the wound with his teeth, causing Genesis to groan deeply into his mouth.

Genesis ripped the underwear off of Cloud with two hands, as though the cloth were nothing more than wrapping paper. He didn't even take a single second to mourn the loss of a pair of Sephiroth's undies, instead Cloud's hands burrowed up into Genesis' shirt, eager to feel his tight, athletic body. The kiss broke so the shirt could be pulled off of Genesis' head, and the sight of his red hair a tousled mess made Cloud wild. He dug his hands in the short, dark ginger tresses and tried to run his fingers through it, but it was thick and slightly sticky with product.

Genesis gave him a sharp cry. "Yeah, pull it."

"You're so sexy," Cloud pulled him closer by the hair, nuzzling against the red mark on the side of Genesis' face. He laid back and tugged the General along with him, enjoying the weight of his statuesque body.

"I'm glad you think so," He purred, and gave a long, wet lick along the length of Cloud's neck. "You're gorgeous enough to capture Sephiroth… I can see why now that you're underneath me."

Cloud giggled, almost pointing out that 'Sephiroth' and 'clothes are off' rhymed, but instead gasped as Genesis calloused palm wrapped around his cock.

"Sephiroth will be angry that we're going this," Genesis whispered.

"Why?" Cloud sighed, moving his body against Genesis. He didn't need to ask though; the two had a strange little rivalry, especially now that they were sexually involved in each other. Cloud almost felt a little jealous, but now it felt right that the redhead had finally made good on his promise to come to him. "… He won't care. He'll… probably get off on it."

"No, he'll be mad… I want him to be mad. I'm planning on leaving my stink all over you," Genesis carefully sucked Cloud's skin, purposefully gentle and not nearly hard enough to leave any sort of imprint.

Cloud tilted his head, suddenly a little nervous, "… Like piss?"

"No, not like _piss_. I want to mark you much more permanently than that… I want to influence the way you fuck," Genesis began to lick his way down Cloud's lean body. "Next time you fuck your boyfriend, he's going to be able to tell I've been around."

Cloud put on a pretty pout, "So you wanna fuck me just to make Sephiroth mad? What do I get out of it?"

Genesis smiled over his skin, and without hesitation he dropped his mouth down onto Cloud's erection. His lips framed it perfectly, and Cloud found himself thrusting up until he bumped the back of Genesis' throat. Cloud's mouth broke into a smile, and he fisted Genesis' hair and pushed his head down until those lips were pressed against his pelvis.

Genesis winked up at him, because that's exactly the kind of mark he wanted to leave on Cloud. The blonde teenager wasn't property, and Sephiroth was too smug about their relationship. Cloud was a man, and Genesis was going to fuck him like one, not a boy or a Cadet or someone lower in status than himself.

Cloud deserved to feel confident. Genesis brushed kisses along Cloud's cock, leaning into Cloud's hand as it became gentle against the side of his face. Genesis worked his jaw and took Cloud deep into his throat, enjoying the wordless pleasure written on his pretty face.

Cloud's expression turned to mortification as the door handle jiggled. Then there was an impatient knock. He bit his lip and whispered, "My roommate. He always forgets his key, so it's okay."

"You'd leave him out there?"Genesis asked, idly moving his tongue along the slit of Cloud's cock.

Cloud nodded with vigor. "Sephiroth could be standing out there and I wouldn't open up …"

Genesis flashed him a tender smile as the door handle jiggled again.

Then very abruptly, it came swinging open and a tall, brawny boy came thundering in. "My key was all the way in the bottom of my bag, I had to dig for it, why didn't ya just open the door for Christ's sa…"

Cloud pressed his head into the mattress and looked back, finding Cam standing in the doorway with a completely neutral expression on his face. In Cam's facial language, he was so shocked that his brain had reset itself. Cloud glanced back down to see that Genesis was still poised perfectly over Cloud's erection.

Nobody moved for several moments, until Genesis finally chuckled, "Hello there."

Cameron didn't respond.

"Close the door," Genesis suggested.

Cam did, but with himself on the wrong side of it. He leaned heavily against it as his horror bled into his features. "… General… I'm… dere wasn't no sock on tha handle."

"We forget these things in the heat of the moment," Genesis smiled, clearly recalling the signals for hooking up from life in the dorms. "… But it's a happy accident. What's your name?"

"… It's…" The poor boy was so confused that he forgot it.

"Cameron Wedge," Cloud supplied. He was a little embarrassed to be so exposed, but Cam had seen him naked and aroused before. He was also a little smug to be walked in on getting blown by such a hot, powerful stud. He felt his cock begin to throb at the lack of attention, and shivered as Genesis spoke against it.

"Cameron… lock the door," Genesis purred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sephiroth's tongue was longer than anyone else Zack had ever kissed, and he could hardly keep up with it. Eventually he realized he didn't have to, because Sephiroth was obviously a master kisser, and he easily dominated Zack's mouth. His teeth were sharp, and the feel of them plucking at his lips was so alien and lovely, the feel of his mouth unlike anything else in the world.

Zack realized he was moaning, but he didn't really care. Sephiroth seemed to enjoy how pliable and needy Zack had become in the span of one kiss, and worked his skill to keep him that way.

Sephiroth moved off of Zack's lap and tucking both hands underneath Zack's arms, hefted him out of the water.

Zack wasn't necessarily a light man, but Sephiroth was able to sit him on the side of the Jacuzzi without as much as a grunt of effort. Being totally dominated in size made Zack gasp in need, and before he could think both of his legs reached out to spread wide open for Sephiroth to do whatever he wanted.

Sephiroth smirked, "Maybe I was wrong. You do seem a little bit gay."

Zack gave him a toothy smile. "I know what feels good… and that cock is gonna feel _so_ good…"

Sephiroth touched himself lazily, and then knelt in the water between Zack's legs. He didn't even really look at Zack's erection, even as it twitched needily when Sephiroth's breath spread over his wet, tight balls. Instead he gazed underneath, and moved forward to press a kiss against Zack's dark, hair-framed asshole.

Zack clenched slightly, looking down in alarm. "Seph…"

"You're so Gongagan…" Sephiroth remarked, spreading Zack wide with his thumbs and feeling the soft fuzz there. "… It's different."

"Huh?" Zack asked innocently, and then shuddered as Sephiroth began to carefully flick his tongue against the tight opening. He gave a startled gasp, which only encouraged Sephiroth to slip his tongue in deeper.

Sephiroth's nose pressed against the back of Zack's balls, and he brought his mouth up every so often to suck on them while watching Zack's reactions thoughtfully. He was such a fucking pretty boy, although his loud attitude and brash fighting style often covered over his looks. Sephiroth saw him as a fellow warrior, but right then Zack looked defenseless and handsome in a way that he hardly ever noticed.

Just as Sephiroth was admiring his friend's innocent, boyish good looks, Zack's face cracked into a grin. "You've told me to kiss your ass so many times, Seph… I never thought one day you'd be kissing mine."

That made Sephiroth rear back, "Shut up."

"Don't stop, you looked good down there!" Zack sneered through loud, rude laughter.

Sephiroth tightly grabbed Zack's erection with one hand, and used the other to smack the inside of his thigh. "You look pretty good all spread out like my _bitch_."

"I'm a power bottom!" Zack claimed, bringing his knees up higher. "Don't think you're in charge just because I'm taking it. I'm taking it because I wanna take it!"

"You wanna take my cock?" Sephiroth asked softly, running his fingers over Zack's thighs.

"… Yeah," Zack tried to stifle a warm smile, but it slipped through his teeth. He then wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's neck, "But eat it some more, your tongue is insane."

Sephiroth wriggled against Zack's legs, "Eat your own hairy ass!"

"I would if I could, trust me!" Zack shouted, locking his ankles behind Sephiroth's head and pulling him back.

They began to laugh at one another, and then Sephiroth suddenly stood up, which sent Zack sliding head first into the water. He came up with a gasp and immediately tackled Sephiroth, sending hot water spilling over the tub's edge. Noise and laughter echoed around the bathroom as they tossed water at each other and attempted to inflict any sort of harm they could.

Sephiroth trapped Zack in a bear hug with both arms, and Zack attempted to take control by wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's hips. Instead of gaining any leverage, it caused Sephiroth's cock to bump unceremoniously against Zack's opening.

One yelp caused the bathroom to become silent, and Sephiroth looked at Zack with concern, "Sorry."

"Whatever…" Zack smiled, but became suddenly aware of how slippery and smooth Sephiroth's hairless skin was. He swallowed and relaxed a little in his arms, hoisting himself up a little to press a kiss onto his lips.

Sephiroth leaned forward into the kiss, pulling Zack closer against him. "… Normally I'd like to make you bleed, but could you be normal for a few seconds do I can make this easier for you?"

Zack laughed, biting Sephiroth's chin. "Fine…"

Sephiroth kissed Zack while sitting on the edge of the tub. Something about Zack's lips seemed especially succulent; the shape they made against his own made him hungry for it. He kissed Zack longer than was strictly polite, and was pleasantly relieved when Zack relaxed into it instead of trying to fight it.

Sephiroth worked his fingers into Zack's hole with relative ease, pausing when he shuddered around them. He slowly let Zack's mouth go, and felt a gust of his warm, sweet breath against his face.

"Seph…" Zack wilted against him slightly. "… This is some grown up, passionate shit you're springing on me."

"Oh get over it, all I did was kiss you," Sephiroth grunted and began to move his fingers, enjoying the tiny waves of tightness Zack created as he brushed along a particularly sensitive spots inside.

"… And now you're gonna fuck me," Zack mused, running his lips along Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth mumbled an agreement, shivering a little as Zack's tongue darted out to lick his ticklish skin. He found himself grinding against Zack, who leaned back a little to sink further down on his fingers. "You set?"

"I'm _so_ set," Zack smiled breathlessly, and clung anxiously to Sephiroth despite his confident words.

Sephiroth huffed hard through his nose as he lifted Zack onto his cock, and let him slide all the way down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud was too proud to be shy, it wasn't often that he had a beautiful General that was not his boyfriend between his legs. He merely smiled up as Cam approached, shuffling like a zombie and utterly entranced by Genesis.

"Cloud tells me that you're a fan of mine," Genesis said, before licking the tip of Cloud's cock.

"I… admire your sword technique, Sir," Cam whispered dryly, extremely polite.

"Thank you," Genesis said, prowling to the edge of the bed and standing on his knees. It left him looking up at Cameron, and he didn't hesitate to reach out and move his hands over the cadet's hips. "… Do you and Cloud like to play together?"

"No," Cloud answered, friskily stretching out on his friend's mattress. "He's straight."

"Oh…" Genesis smiled, tilting his head a little as he straightened out Cameron's tie. "… Do you have a girlfriend?"

"… I'm talkin' to one… but we ain't datin' yet," Cam swallowed as Genesis pulled him closer until he was nose to nose with his idol.

"What a lucky girl," Genesis whispered, and closed the distance between their lips.

Cloud licked his lips as he watched Genesis deepen the kiss with Cameron; flashes of their red tongues popped out from between their lips every so often. He'd never seen Cam with a girl, but had heard of plenty of his escapades and had no reason not to believe them, especially when Cam had a body like that. Cam was shy and uncertain with Genesis, but became bolder as the seconds passed until he finally gave a little cry and pulled away, "General Rhapsodos…"

"Cameron?" Genesis smiled, his fingers quickly plucking at his red shirt buttons with the speed of a professional stripper.

Cloud rolled onto his side and watched with interest as his roommate's body was revealed, giving him the luxury of time to behold it. It was hard not to stare at Cam while he changed, came out of the shower, or spent time in the gym with him. The seventeen-year-old had turned into a fully grown man quite early, and wore his adult body with an uncertainty that was charming.

Cameron was speechless as his clothes were discarded, and was stricken with a rash of visible goosebumps as Genesis' hands ran over his bare chest.

"This is so nice… you live with this and don't touch it?" Genesis' brow furrowed as he lustfully ran his fingertips over Cam's thighs and began to undo his zipper.

Cameron's eyes slowly slid down Genesis' body, the mattress, up Cloud's outstretched body, and finally to his friend's eyes. "… Am I dreamin'?"

"I dunno," Cloud purred. He was drunk and delirious on lust, and wasn't going to allow morals to stand in the way of getting some of this action. Genesis was shameless, Cam was going along with it, and he wasn't about to put the brakes on. "… Do you usually dream about me naked on your bed?"

"Um…" Cameron swallowed, not answering as he glanced back to Genesis. "I'm uh… I'm not dreamin', though. So… what the fuck is happenin'?"

"Whatever you want to happen," Genesis said, rendering Cameron completely nude as he slid his pants and underwear down his legs.

Cloud bit his lip against moaning out loud at the sight of Cameron's body. His cock was thick, and unsure of whether it was okay to be hard or not, so had settled for somewhere in between. Cloud decided that the damage had been done, and there was no harm in going along with Genesis' slinky form of straight-guy seduction. With one gulp to steel his nerves, he reached out and ran his fingernails down Cam's stomach.

Cam skittered back a few inches, utterly spooked by the fact that he had somehow become naked. "W-wait a sec! I'm real sorry I walked on in you's, but uh…"

Cam trailed off as Genesis reached out and took his hand, lacing their fingers and pulling him closer. There was a hypnotist's quality in his teal eyes, and they burned up into Cam's warm brown ones. "… Touch him. There can't be any harm in just touching."

Genesis guided Cam's hand to Cloud's face. Cloud's eyes closed, and he smiled as his friend's hand covered the entire side of his head, paw-like and uncertain. But after a moment Cam's fingers moved in, and cupped the smooth skin and soft blonde hair. A couple of those fingers burrowed, hiding under the yellow spikes. Cam rubbed tenderly. "… You're so… pretty."

Cloud's eyes flew open angrily. "I am _not_!"

"Sh, Cloud. He's complimenting you," Genesis rumbled softly. "Cameron, Cloud is not a woman. He doesn't want to be called pretty. What else is he?"

"He's uh…" Cam searched for a moment, nervously glancing up and down Cloud's body. "He's uh… way bigger than I thought he was."

Cloud leaned against Cam's hand, nearly purring from the flattery. He reached out to touch Cam again, this time daring to brush his fingertips over Cam's thighs. "Sit down."

"You want to sit down," Genesis agreed.

Cam sat down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sephiroth tried to contain Zack, but it was difficult with the eager teen pressing kisses all over his face and bouncing steadily on his cock. It felt wonderful, but it was hard to concentrate with the sounds of Zack's loud whimpering and the splash of an alarming amount of water hitting the floor.

Sephiroth gripped his ass and attempted to get Zack onto his back on the tub's edge, but ended up stumbling and slipping, sending even more water onto the floor. "Zack…"

"Fuck you feel good," Zack whispered, kissing his friend's lips hungrily. "You're hitting it so good, Seph…"

Apparently Sephiroth was just a piece of meat for everyone to use at will! Cloud used him, Genesis used him, and Angeal_ certainly_ used him. But one person that was not going to ride him like some carnival attraction was Zack fucking Fair.

Sephiroth growled, and used more force than was necessary to shove Zack off of his cock. Before the little SOLDIER could ponder why, he turned him around and pushed his face against the edge of the tub.

"What the hell is your prob – Ah!" Zack cried out as Sephiroth pushed roughly back into him. He then melted, biting his lip with a smile. "Shit!... You are so good."

"Shut up," Sephiroth sneered, giving Zack's ass a satisfyingly wet smack. "Just shut up and take it."

"Okay!" Zack agreed with an enthusiastic moan.

"Not like that!" Sephiroth complained, and purposely shifted his hips in an effort to under stimulate Zack. He jabbed hard against a spot that should have been null, but was apparently electrifying.

"Fuck yeah!" Zack groaned happily, and reached back to grab his thighs, opening himself wider for Sephiroth's welcome invasion. One hand slipped forward to take a hold of his own cock, but Sephiroth quickly snatched Zack's wrist and pressed it to the middle of Zack's back.

"No fuckin' touchin'," Sephiroth hissed, putting pressure on Zack's arm in a manner that he was well aware must have been excruciating.

Zack didn't cry out in any real semblance of pain, though. In fact, the eager moaning even sounded a little bit satisfied, and Sephiroth's suspicions were confirmed when Zack eventually gave a small cry, "Oh. Fuck… I'm already close…"

"What's wrong with you?" Sephiroth growled.

"Huh?" Zack asked dreamily. "Nothing at all… you're awesome."

"You're tellin' me this doesn't hurt?" Sephiroth asked doubtfully, twisting Zack's arm to the point that it should have nearly been coming out of its socket.

"Well I guess," Zack shrugged his free arm a little.

Sephiroth was dumbfounded, "Oh my God… I've been makin' fun of you for years, but you really are a little bit retarded, aren'tcha?"

Zack's eyebrows drew together. "What are you talking about? Just because you're too much of a pussy to actually hurt me doesn't mean there's something wrong with me. Do it harder, maybe?"

"… You're baitin' me… You _like_ when I hurt you, dontcha?"

Zack's expression lifted a little into something more playful, "… Maybe."

Sephiroth sank down a little, pressing his chest into Zack's back. "You like when I hit you? Is that why you're always in my face and buggin' me?"

"Yeah…" Zack admitted softly.

"Why?"

"I guess I thought that would be the only way you'd ever touch me."

"Oh…" Sephiroth frowned, taken aback by the verbal admission of something he had also felt during the course of their friendship. He'd wanted Zack for years, and took to beating the hell out of him to burn off the steady supply of steam that Zack brought to his system. He was gorgeous, and funny, and irritating. He was utterly irresistible, and Sephiroth would gladly resign to being a piece of meat for the lovely brunette to use and enjoy. With a heavy line of kisses across Zack's shoulders, Sephiroth lifted him up. "C'mere."

Zack rubbed his sore arm a little bit as he turned around, giving Sephiroth a wide grin. "Were you trying to tear it off?"

"Kind of," Sephiroth admitted, bumping back against the edge of the tub and making himself available.

Zack pinched one of Sephiroth's cheeks as he approached, placing a knee beside Sephiroth on the tub's edge and hoisting himself up over him. "You better gimme a Cure after this if you're gonna be so rough."

"I'll only be as rough as you want me to be."

"Hopefully you have a Phoenix Down, then," Zack grinned, dropping against Sephiroth's body and taking him in deep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I… I … Cloud?... Is uh…. Does that…" Cam heaved a sigh and swiped his hair out of his face, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of his cock disappearing down his best friend and roommate's throat.

Cloud only hummed, and continued to slurp away. On the other end of his little, lovely body, Genesis was gently probing his pink asshole with his tongue.

Genesis lifted his head, making eye contact with the skittish brunette teenager. "Cameron, does that feel good?"

"He uh," Cam looked down again, and his eyes shot closed. "…. He uh… he's like…"

"Cloud, you ready darling?" Genesis asked, giving his yummy hole another swipe of his tongue.

Cloud made an affirmative sound, releasing Cam's cock to look back with a wet-lipped smile. "… Go a little slow."

"Oh, I don't intend to go in without a little lube, dear. It's like snapping twigs," Genesis leaned over the side of Cam's bed and began to snoop around. It only took a moment for him to locate a little tube of lotion, "Here we are."

Cam appeared to be halfway dead from embarrassment, "I got dry knees!"

"Well, Cloud has a dry hole. It works well for all of us," Genesis dismissed, sharing a chuckle with Cloud as he pushed some of the velvety lotion into his ass.

Cloud was nearly on overload with the power of having Cameron under his control. He was nearly lost in the experience of sucking his cock, knowing full well he could do it better than anyone else Cameron had had before. Cloud could taste how badly Cameron wanted to come, it was seeping out all over his tongue. Anxiety, embarrassment or some combination of both was holding him off, and Cloud relished in drawing out the experience.

His attention was torn away from Cam as he felt Genesis ease inside him. He abandoned Cam's cock for the moment to look over his shoulder, watching as Genesis worked his way inside.

Cameron seemed to find this miraculous, "Whoah!"

Cloud turned his face to look back up at him. "... It's good, Cam."

"It is?"

Genesis shifted his hips a little, nuzzling a bit inside him. "It's damn good. Cloud, you're perfect."

Cloud couldn't speak, but instead leaned his forehead against Cam's hip bone. His breath came puffing out against his cock, causing Cameron squirm a little in a silent beg for more. Finally Cloud lifted his head and took it back into his mouth, suckling distractedly as Genesis began to move behind him.

Cameron couldn't help but stare at Genesis' body moving behind Cloud. He'd seen plenty of pictures of Genesis without a shirt because he liked to show off his body, unlike Sephiroth and Angeal who shunned photo ops and the press. But seeing that body and wanting to look like him wasn't quite the same as watching him have sex – something that fifteen minutes prior hadn't even crossed Cameron Wedge's mind. But there he was – getting one of the strangest and best blowjobs of his life, watching Cloud's rather adorable ass get rhythmically fucked by one of the hottest redheads on the planet.

The hottest _guy_ redhead, of course, because he was totally into girls. Cameron felt his stomach drop. What was he thinking?

Cameron made an effort to stop thinking altogether, and gingerly cupped the back of Cloud's soft spikes, unable to take his eyes off of the General.

Genesis felt the weight of that stare, and although he'd come here to scratch a Cloud Strife itch, the hunky roommate was stealing his attention. He finally met that stare and held onto it, smiling as he met Cloud's hips at a faster pace.

That smile from Genesis sent a chain reaction through Cameron's body, starting at his eyes and riding his spine all the way down to Cloud's mouth. It was a rude surprise for Cloud, who wasn't familiar at all with Cameron's body and the signals it gave off before he spontaneously ejaculated. From the taste, he ate quite a lot of red meat.

Cameron shuddered, and grunted out quietly, "Fff… Gene - ….."

Cloud made a noise between a laugh and a cough, and let Cameron's length pop from between his lips. The rest of his load spurted a long distance over Cloud's shoulder, landing in a thick white streak across the middle of his back.

Genesis' eyes lidded hearing his name come gusting from between Cam's lips. He liked him… and his cream looked good splashed across Cloud's slender, sun kissed back. Genesis leaned down, making a show of dragging his tongue through the thick mess. Cloud glanced back at him, and Genesis met him in a sloppy kiss.

Cameron disengaged, scooting back a bit but not leaving the bed, he sat cross legged and in wonder, watching as Genesis' attention shifted entirely to Cloud. They murmured to each other between kisses, things that Cameron wasn't listening to and probably wouldn't understand.

Genesis adjusted his hips and drove harder into Cloud, who responded with an uncharacteristically deep grunting. Cam had suspected that Cloud was a complete girl in bed, but even though he was taking a dick he seemed quite in control of things, and his muscles tensed and trembled in a very masculine way.

Cloud's eyes flashed up at him for a moment, just a glance as he rolled over onto his back and spread his legs for Genesis to settle between. Cameron wasn't sure why, but he had an urge to crawl closer and remain a part of this act… so he did.

He settled on his elbows beside Cloud, and smiled down at him. "That's gotta hurt."

Cloud couldn't speak, but shook his head vigorously. Genesis came down closer on the palms of his hands to kiss Cloud, and then to surprise Cameron with a quick peck on his forehead. "It doesn't hurt. He's in his element right now."

Cloud's fingers scratched over Genesis' sides, over his ribs and up to his shoulders. Cameron found himself fascinated with every little movement of Cloud's fingers, and ached to reach out and touch Genesis, too. He didn't though, but brought his nails up to his mouth to chew anxiously as the two forgot about him and continued to... make love? Fuck? It was somewhere in between, and nothing like Cameron expected it to be.

"You should jerk him off," Genesis said with a sharp lick across Cloud's lips, and it took Cameron a moment to realize he was being spoken to.

"Me?" He squawked, looking nervously down at Cloud's cock as it bounced against his toned, tan stomach. Cloud was aroused, but he obviously needed a hand, but was too busy burying his fingers in Genesis' pretty red hair to touch himself.

"Ung…" Cloud made a distasteful noise. "Don't touch me Cam, your fingernails are gross. Gen… you… please?"

"I have to do everything myself," Genesis complained playfully, and put his weight on one hand while reaching down with the other to complete the circle of Cloud's pleasure.

Cloud's back lifted from the bed, and he pulled Genesis to his face by the hair. They kissed each other for several long moments, and Cam found himself hard against the mattress. He rubbed his senstivie, wet cock against his sheets, unconsciously humping in time with Genesis' hips. He tried to imagine what it must have felt like to be full of the SOLDIER, but couldn't even fathom it. He settled for just admiring the display, and his eyes drifted closed as Genesis began to groan hungrily into Cloud's mouth.

Cloud was fighting his innate inner shyness the entire time. He tried to ignore Cameron altogether, but was finding the heavy burn of his stare awakening some sort of hidden exhibitionist inside him. Even if he was more interested in Genesis, Cloud still worked to make it a good little show, and was getting off on it in a very real way. It helped that Genesis' cock was perfect; nearly the same shape as Sephiroth's, but where Sephiroth was rough, veiny, and ridged, Genesis was smooth in an almost elegant way.

Cloud swallowed a yelp down, but couldn't contain a little squeak in the back of his throat as Genesis began to pound against him. His fingers teased over Cloud's cock, stopping to pull on his balls or stroke ticklishly across his lower stomach. But as the pace picked up, he made a firm fist around him and pumped steadily, quickly lubing it up with a few early drops of Cloud's imminent orgasm.

The slick sound of Genesis' hand on him, and the beat of his balls against the base of Cloud's spine thrust him into mindless euphoria. Cloud didn't try to dampen the sounds that came out of him – Cam wouldn't tease him about it if he knew what was good for him.

"Oh, you got tight," Genesis whispered against Cloud's lips. "Are you gonna come all over me?"

"Uh huh," Cloud gasped, holding Genesis in deep with his thighs. They were surprisingly strong, and the redhead found he couldn't have pulled back to tease even if he wanted to. He stayed deep, rolling his hips and working hard against Cloud's body, enjoying the play of Cloud's muscles from the inside.

A soft gasp was heard from Cameron when Cloud shot off his first load, and it jumped high on Genesis' collar bone. Cloud went completely stiff, his back off the bed and his head digging into the mattress. He wiggled his ass against Genesis' hips, working himself through the climax as his cock spurt another thick load onto Genesis chest.

"Let go," Genesis announced, pulling out of Cloud. He straddled the little Cadet, rubbing his ass against Cloud's throbbing cock to the point of overstimulation. Cloud gasped, gripping onto Genesis hips and rubbing himself up between his waxed smooth cheeks. Genesis pumped his fist with a snarl on his face, a fierce look that both Cadets were enthralled by. He scooted forward until he was sitting on Cloud's chest, hovering almost demonically, "Open that bratty little mouth of yours."

Cloud did, sticking out his tongue and flicking the end enticingly. Genesis first shot landed right on that metal spike in the center of his tongue, but the second sprayed across Cloud's cheek. He licked the side of his mouth, enjoying his second unexpected taste of semen that afternoon.

Cameron unconsciously licked his lips, and then went wide eyed as he found himself unceremoniously staring down the barrel of Genesis' cock. Before he could protest or prepare himself, hot liquid landed on his upper lips and nose.

And just like that, Genesis fell backwards. His lower body was still sitting on Cloud's chest, while his upper body sprawled around his legs. He sighed happily, "Oh help me, Goddess."

"Get off," Cloud grunted, and reached up to tickle at his sides. Instead of dislodging him, he made the General wiggle like a small child. After a moment of play fighting Genesis slid off ungracefully, but crawled back up to collapse at Cloud's side.

Suddenly, Cameron found two sets of eyes staring at him. The load was still sitting on his face, and he stared back with wide brown eyes. Cloud and Genesis looked back at each other before bursting into laughter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack was a freak of nature. He didn't seem to feel pain, and when he did it seemed like a great experience. It was like Zack enjoyed any feeling given to him from another human being at all. It was a fantastic novelty. As was his ability to gobble down dick with no gagging, and fucking shooting off without even touching himself.

One moment Zack was eating up sensation like a mindless sex fanatic, and now he was thoroughly satisfied and sitting on one of the hot tub's jets, smiling at the ceiling like a child.

"That was the weirdest lay of my life," Sephiroth finally said.

"You're louder than I thought you'd be," Zack commented. "You pull some cute faces, too."

Sephiroth let the observations slide off his back. He didn't exactly regret fucking Zack, but definitely knew he wouldn't want to do it on the regular. Zack was too… difficult to impress. Or maybe 'impress' wasn't the right word. Maybe 'lovesick' or 'passionate' or 'desperate' would be better words to describe the sort of sexual experience that Sephiroth really craved.

He wished Cloud would hurry up and get through his SOLDIER exams. He'd been doing the supportive thing and trying to stay out of his way for the most part… but Sephiroth missed him. With a pang in his heart and in his groin, he realized that he wasn't satisfied.

He needed Cloud. Sephiroth closed his eyes and listened idly to the bubbling jets, feeling tired from the heat and the exertion. "I really, really need to get out of here."

"I'll be right behind you," Zack waved him on.

Sephiroth stood up, ringing his hair out in the water before stepping out of the tub. He made his way over to his towels, and had just begun to dry off when he heard the radio mention Cloud's alias.

"And now one of our long time, favorite callers – Missy!"

"Oh shit!" Sephiroth scrambled to retrieve the remote for the stereo system and turned the volume higher. "This is him! This is Cloud!"

"No way!" Zack folded his arms on the tub's edge with a grin.

"Missy is a little concerned tonight about her boyfriend's career. That chauvinist pig she insists on dating treats her like she isn't tough enough to handle their mutual work environment."

"_I'm_ the chauvinist pig!' Sephiroth cried proudly, wrapping a towel around his waist and sitting on the bench to listen raptly.

The radio show host continued, "So tonight we're going to be giving her some pointers on dealing with a male dominated work field. Hello Missy? How are you tonight?"

Sephiroth's expression changed from boyish delight to horror when he realized that instead of Cloud's poorly disguised voice, he was hearing the sounds of two men in heat.

"Um, hello? Missy? You there, honey?"

There were only muffled voices, and what sounded like wet skin slapping on skin. The call was quickly ended and the radio announcer quickly covered it up with a joke, "Well, it seems Missy and her boyfriend are working things out just fine without our help tonight!"

"Was that Genesis?" Zack wondered.

"I have to go," Sephiroth growled, and began to hastily dry his hair with a spare towel.

"I'm coming, too!" Zack said, tripping over himself to get his clothes on. He wasn't about to miss this drama for the world.

Fifteen minutes later and with his wet hair hidden under a cadet cap, Sephiroth was pounding on Cloud's dorm room door. When it didn't open, he shoulder butted the thing and barged right in with Zack happily in tow.

Cloud was sitting on his bed, fully clothed and surrounded by open textbooks and his calculator. He was open mouthed at the intrusion, but quickly went to the side of his bed to stand. "Seph? Zack? Are you guys okay?"

"What the fuck is goin' on here?" Sephiroth demanded.

Without a word, Cameron got up and skirted around Sephiroth and Zack, before taking off at a full sprint down the hallway.

Cloud covered his smile with the palm of his hand, and took a stab at innocence. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Genesis asked, coming out of the boys' bathroom shirtless and rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis by the throat. There was no real reason to be jealous, but something about the redhead slithering into Cloud's dorm was unacceptable. He wasn't supposed to be getting Cloud's ass when he himself was abstaining to stay out of Cloud's way during this crucial exam preparation time. "Cloud has an important test tomorrow… you fucked up his study time. When you fuck up Cloud's study time, you fuck with _me_."

"Oh, get over it," Genesis choked out. "The little darling needed to unwind more than study. Look at that face."

"It's true…" Cloud said, and there was a whimper in his voice that usually signaled crying.

"Baby…" Sephiroth frowned, pushing away from Genesis and moving closer to him.

"I did kind of need it," Cloud admitted, sitting back down on his bed heavily. "… I've been a little tense lately. And… I know it's a part of your job, but you've been pushing me pretty hard. It's been a while since we just… had fun together. It's also been a while since we've… made love."

"… I thought you wanted my help," Sephiroth said softly. He knelt next to him by the bed, looking up apologetically. "I didn't mean to push too much."

"I was kind of afraid you didn't want me. You wouldn't come see me tonight…"

"I do want you… More than anything, baby. I thought you might need time to yourself more, though."

"No…" Cloud wrapped his arms and legs around Sephiroth in a full body hug. "I need you more."

"I need you, too…" Sephiroth tsked against his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you," Zack smiled at Genesis.

"… I love you, too?" Genesis responded half heartedly.

They leaned on each other for long enough that Zack and Genesis became a bit uncomfortable standing there. Finally the redhead coughed, "Well you should thank me for making your pet happy, and apologize for being a brute."

"Whatever," Sephiroth mumbled, and peeked up. "… Why did Cam run out of here like he was guilty about somethin'?"

Cloud giggled. "He probably thought you were going to kill him."

Genesis only smiled. Cameron's dirty secret was safe with him.

Zack went to the affection-starved couple and intruded on their hug, "I dunno about you guys, but I'm feeling the afterglow. We should just chill out in a big cuddle pile!"

"Get the fuck out of here," Sephiroth grunted, elbowing Zack off of him while burying his face into Cloud's shoulder. He breathed deeply, finding a clingy kind of comfort in Cloud's arms that didn't exist anywhere else in the world.

"Come along Zack, time to go crawling back to our own insignificant others," Genesis sighed, running a hand through his wet hair once more before pulling his jacket up off of the dirty floor.

"I feel used!" Zack complained.

"You _were _used," Sephiroth called.

"You were way more used, trust me," Zack retorted.

Cloud gasped, "You two finally messed around together? Cute! Details?"

"I'm about to show you," Sephiroth smiled, and nipped Cloud's chin playfully.

"This is too touchy for me," Genesis grumbled, inwardly annoyed that Sephiroth was cutting in on his cuddle time. He didn't exactly want to cuddle Cloud, specifically… he'd wanted to see if he could push the straight roommate any farther, and was willing to bet he could. But instead of complaining, he pulled Zack up by the elbow, "Come on, Angeal will want to lick you and sniff your butthole until you're covered in his scent again."

Zack lit up at that prospect, and was quick to follow. Genesis gave one last glance as Sephiroth and Cloud seemed to melt against each other, and had to smile. Love was adorable when it was young and hopeless like that.

He closed the broken door as best he could, and found himself glancing down corridors and into doorways for any sign of Cameron as he made his way out of the building. But to Genesis' disappointment, he'd hidden himself well.

He couldn't hide forever though, and Genesis knew where he slept.

A/N

1 - I know last time I said there'd be Turks, but things change! Turks will show up eventually, but I have a new direction now.


End file.
